Miraculous: Mine to Take
by Conspiraty
Summary: Marinette and Adrien haven't spoken to each other since they were eighteen. 7 years later, Marinette comes back into his life, in fear of her life. A stalker has been following her, and Adrien is the only one who can help her. Secrets, lies, and confessions are revealed between the ex lovers. How far will Adrien go to win her back? I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.
1. Prologue

_Penguin: Hello everyone! So it's finally here, the story I've been writing for a while now, and I'm so happy it's here :D And Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you're enjoying it, or not because I understand the feeling of hating it. So first thing, this story is written in advance so that I can update more than once a week because this story is a LONG one. Ladybug and Chat Noir are once again not in the story because I have no where to put them xD One day, they'll be in my full stories, just not this one xD This story gets sexual and uses curse words so if you're uncomfortable with it or you're underage, I suggest you don't read this story. And also, one more thing._

 _This story was inspired by a book I found in the app store called Mine to Take. And unlike HCTG...I used word for word. So if you don't like that, then don't read it. If you want to read from the source, then you can get the book for free. So when I'm updating, I don't want to see any comments on why it's word for word, because I just warned you it was._

 _And it's your choice to read my stories. No one is forcing you to read this._

 _So enjoy and I hope you like the prologue!_

* * *

Prologue

 _3 years ago…_

Sirens could be heard for miles as the police rushed over to the black Jeep and turned on their flashlights, flashing them into the window.

"We've got someone trapped in the vehicle! Prepare to call an ambulance, now!" A cop shouted.

Marinette was panting in fear as the cops yelled from outside the car. "Ma'am, you're going to be okay. We're getting help for you right now! Can you get out of the vehicle ma'am?!" Another cop shouted.

Marinette groaned and felt herself getting sleepy. "Ma'am? Ma'am?! She's fallen unconscious, get all help NOW!"

 _It was the last thing I remember before I knocked out…The last thing I remember about my accident. It was all over the news…all over the media. Everyone wanted to know what…what happened. How my car flipped over and…crashed…but I don't…I don't know._

 _The only thing I cared about was…how it impacted my life when I woke up from the hospital…how I wasn't able…to model anymore._

 _And that's when everything else took a turn for the worse._

* * *

 _Penguin: And that's for the prologue!_ _Before I end this, I want to know what days do you guys want me to post? I want to try to post two days a week, but I'm not sure which ones to do. And since these are written in advance, it doesn't take long to edit and post, so it wouldn't matter if I'm working or not. Any day is up for grabs. I will be posting again on Friday and next week, I will be posting on the days you suggest. Bai!_


	2. Chapter One

_Penguin: Mk, 1_ _st_ _chapter of Miraculous: Mine to Take! :D So this takes place in the present (You know, from the 3 years ago) So we'll be seeing some more development into the story. And some notes: This time, there won't be any villains like there was in HCTG. Also, ALL of Marinette's classmates will be in it :D (And I promise more screen time for Ivan and Mylene.) And...This one just mentions sex but there is no actual sex, and there's cursing in this chapter xD_

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _Pinksakura271: Thank you :3 Yeah, she did. Well...I'm not gonna say anything x: And I haven't forgotten! I'm currently writing Chapter 8, so she'll be in one of the chapters. And I didn't forget that either, I'm just waiting until spring comes around. And no, you're good! I actually need reminders because I forget things way too easily. And I can't say that either x: It was originally going to be a fashion designer, but it'll be explained later on. All will be answered. And... you'll see him c;_

 _Yoko89: Thank you! And it will. xD_

 _Catlove28: Thank you! And thanks for reading! I'll say what days I'm doing at the end._

 _(I honestly can't remember what reviews I answered for this story but I'm just gonna do the ones I don't remember doing.)_

 _~Responses to My Online Crush~_

 _Scapitan cedrus: Nope. And thank you!_

 _Nina The Fangirl: I wanted it to be someone who people wouldn't suspect. And it does!_

 _Pinksakura271: O.o I'll make sure to never mess with you then... And thank you! Oh yeah, no not a dog. I honestly forgot to put them there. My bad. For real, Nooroo needs more respect! Shot, shot, shot, shot, shot, shot! XD Well, he was mad at Plagg for having a party! And I don't think he knows what Ladybug's kwami looks like._

 _Alice Pink: I was gonna put Lila, but then it wouldn't be as much as fun as Sabrina was. Well, she's a fan girl of Adrien and any fan girl of his would LOVE the chance to go on a date with him. Plus, Chloe didn't find out c;_

 _Scapitan cedrus: Thank you! I wanted to put Lila, but then I wanted to put someone who wouldn't be expected to do that sort of thing. Aw, thank you! :3 I will!_

 _Guest: Nope. And I'm not sure if I want to do a sequel on that. Maybe in a couple of months, I'd have to think about that._

 _Mayuralover: Thank you u.u_

 _vih22: Nope._

 _Guest: Well thanks a lot .-._

 _VolpinaTheFox: Nope. I know right?! Lmao xD And thank you, I will!_

 _Guest: Nope, not Marinette. Nope, not Alya or Lila. Alya wouldn't do that to Marinette. Plus, she's got Nino c;_

 _FicsFromAnAnbuNin: Nope, neither. But it would though. And I would never write about Adrien and Chloe going on an ACTUAL date. And I know he didn't. Yeah, poor Mari._

~ _Response to HCTG~_

 _Guest: I'm not offended by your chibiness. Uh, I'll have to see if I still have the chapter in my Doc Manager...if not, I will go back and fix it sometime because the one part I forget is the currency there xD_

 _~Response to MHOS~_

 _TemBoi: I'm sorry. ~gives tissue~_

 _~Response to I Could Have Saved You~_

 _FicsFromAnAnbuNin: Thank you! I'll consider re writing it one day._

 _~Response to No More~_

 _OMG: Don't explode! And thank you!_

 _~Response to Little Minou~_

 _KnightOwl247: Aw! So cute! .w._

 _~Response to True Identity~_

 _TemBoi: Don't cry! ~hands tissues~ And thank you!_

 _Okay, that should be all of the recent reviews..._

 _Onward!_

* * *

… _I can't believe I'm doing this._ Marinette thought as she stood in front of a tall crème colored building with the name "Akuma Security, standing in front of the glass doors. _You can do this Marinette…even though you haven't seen him since you were 18 and you moved away and everything, but…_

 _You need to do this for your safety…and your future. You're desperate and scared. You HAVE to do this._ Marinette shivered and pulled her jacket closer to her. She wasn't still quite used to the windy Chicago weather.

Marinette gathered up the courage and walked into the building, ready to face him.

"Hey boss, some chick just walked into the building, she looks serious."

"Hm?" The boss questioned, getting his legs off the desk and peering into his desktop security camera. She was standing at the secretary's desk in the lobby, talking to his new secretary, Roxy. _(A/N: I'm using my OC for the secretary because I didn't want it to be anyone Marinette knew, but don't worry. The other characters will have their appearances :D)_

He blinked rapidly at the screen, hoping this wasn't a dream. He'd recognize that woman anywhere. She nervously looked at the security cameras around her, rubbing her hands frequently.

She still had the same blue hair, but instead it went to her shoulder blades and she wore some jean shorts with leggings and black booties and a white shirt with a brown jacket. Her face still had those captivating blue eyes and the cute button nose. She had grown some curves ever since he saw her, and she was still the same height, but his heart still pounded loudly at her.

"Do you think we should-?" He got up and ran quickly up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, but Adrien Agreste only takes appointments on Saturdays." Roxy said politely. Marinette frowned at her. She should have known, there's no way he would help her, especially now.

 _But whether I want to admit it or not, I need him. Guess I'll have to come back some other day…_ Marinette walked to the glass door and pushed it open. She was about to go out when Roxy said, "Oh wait, Mr. Agreste is back. You can see him now."

Marinette slowly turned around and saw Adrien Agreste standing at the desk, looking at her curiously and with desire. "Marinette." Adrien whispered. "You're probably busy, but I can come back tomorrow and-"

"There's no need when you came all of this way. Come on, I'll take you down to my office. Roxy, cancel all of my appointments for today." Roxy nodded and picked up the phone, dialing a number. Marinette nervously followed him down the hall. _Don't limp Marinette, you don't want him to see you weak right now. It's not the time._

Adrien turned to the only door on the right and opened it, Marinette following him inside. There was a massive desk in the middle and Adrien sat down in his chair, leaning back and looking at Marinette. Adrien was wearing a black suit with a green tie and he folded his arms, looking at Marinette.

He still had the same blond hair, but he had cut it since the last time she saw him. He also had a bit of stubble on his face and his green eyes still pierced into her heart as always.

 _Stop it Marinette, you and him were over since…since you had to part ways. Don't go thinking into how sexy he is now. Don't think about how hot or dangerous he can be…_

The door shut behind Marinette, sealing her inside the office with him. "It's been a while Marinette."

"Y-yes, it has been." Marinette said, her voice cracking. 7 _years and 10 months. Not that she'd counted._ His gaze went down her body, sending chills down her spine. She quickly sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "You look good, Mari." He had heat in his stare, a heat that he _knew_ that could make her lose her mind.

Oh how she wished her heartbeat would slow down. "But you're not here for a friendly chat, are you?" Adrien questioned, his eyes piercing into her soul. "We've…never really been the friendly chat kind." She responded quietly.

She pulled her coat tighter to her body. "No, we weren't, were we? We were more of…the hot sex type." Marinette growled at him loudly. He did NOT just say that to her, especially in his office! His faint smile said that he had. "I'm not here for THAT, either!" Let's just say that Marinette had...you know what, she didn't want to get into that.

"Oh, we'll get to that." Uh no, they most certainly would NOT. She wasn't ready to feel that again. Adrien tapped his chin with his finger. "Hmm, you're not here for a chat, you're not here for sex, so then why have you come looking for me?"

Now this is the part when Marinette would have to beg her little knees out. Because now, there's no way she had enough money in her account to cover his services. Not with the guy sporting this big building and looking like he had just been on the cover of Time Magazine. _Oh, how things have changed…_

"Someone is watching me." Marinette stated. He froze. Never in a million years would he imagine his sweet Marinette to be harassed like that. Hell, he didn't expect to even walk into this building since 7 years and 10 months. Not that he'd been counting.

"And what makes so sure of that?" Adrien asked, getting his shit together, his face guarded. "Because I can feel him." Wait, that sounds crazy. When she had gone to the cops, they looked at her like she was crazy. You can't _feel_ a stalker, so they said.

She disagreed. Adrien wasn't speaking. So Marinette decided to keep talking. "I know someone is watching me, okay? When I go to my design studio, when I go out at night…" She had felt a tenseness whenever she felt him. An awareness that was just…natural.

"So you think someone is following you." Marinette could feel that Adrien didn't believe her more than the cops did. "I _think,_ " Marinette said, putting emphasis on the words, clenching her hands, "That someone has been in my house. Things are rearranged, they aren't where I put them. My doors are looked but someone has been getting in."

Adrien leaned forward in interest. "What's been rearranged?" Marinette blushed madly at his question. "U-um, cl-clothes."

His stare stayed on her face. "Um, underwear, some bras…Some of them are missing and some are left on my bed."

"Fuck." Adrien muttered. Yes, what a lovely word to describe Marinette's situation. "Cops aren't buying my story. They don't see any signs of a break-in at my apartment. And they think I'm just losing my clothes." But Marinette knew it was just more than losing clothes. She licked her dry lips. "This isn't…this isn't the first time this has happened."

Adrien laid his hands on his desk. "When I was in Paris…" That seemed like a life time away now. She hadn't been there since her accident. "The same thing was happening before…you know. Someone would get into my apartment." At first, it had just seemed harmless, just with flowers. "He started leaving flowers in my design studio." She was coming in work and found flowers on her fabric table. No note, just the flowers.

Adrien waited for her to continue. Her chest ached as she said, "The next time I found the flowers, they were at my apartment. My LOCKED apartment." A muscle flexed in Adrien's jaw. "And you're sure the flowers weren't just a gift from a lover?"

"I don't have a lover." Marinette replied. "Not then, not now." What she had was someone who was terrifying her. A shadow that seemed to follow her wherever she went. "I came here because I was hoping that one of your agents might be able to help me. That you could assign someone to follow-up and just SEE what's happening."

His gaze seemed to bore into her. She'd always felt like Adrien saw too deeply when he looked at her. But she couldn't look away. "The police won't help me. I was hoping that you could." Well, Marinette had just kissed her pride good-bye. When this much fear has been involved, there was no room for pride. She had secrets that she wasn't telling him, not yet. " _Please,_ Adrien, I need you."

"You have me." Adrien said instantly. Her breath eased out of her mouth. "Thank you." _Now you need to bring up the money issue._ "Maybe we can-we can work out some kind of payment plan-"

"Screw the money." Adrien replied, rising out of his desk. He walked towards her. She tilted her head back as she looked at him. He reached for her hand and pulled her to her feet. At his touch-just that one touch- made everything they shared together come crawling back into her mind.

Heat flushed her cheeks as the memories tightened her body. That was the way it had always been between the two of them. One touch and- "It's still there." Adrien said as he tightened his hand. "And we'll be getting to that, soon enough." Those darks words sounded like a promise to Marinette, blushing slightly. "But right now, I want to find out what the hell is going on in your life."

So did she.

* * *

 _Penguin: And that's all for tonight! So, I have decided to update on Mondays and Fridays. So the next update is on Monday! And fair warning right now...there will be a lot of cliffhangers. A LOT._

 _BAIIIIIIII!_


	3. Chapter Two

_Penguin: Hai Chibis! So here is Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! I really don't have much to say, so let's just get to the reviews!_

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _Pinksakura271: Thank you! If you can survive the cliffhangers from my previous story, then you can survive them here c; Oh no, it's okay. I forget things very easily. ~whispers~ I already wrote the chapter with her in it ;D Aw, thank you! And yeah, I did :D Uhm, probably not. I have only written one office scene so far for this story, so yeah. ~hums~ You better run, run, run, come here right now, here right now, here right now. It reminded me of a song XD Oh you can most definitely do that. The irony reminds me of an oxymoron, because the akumas are evil and dangerous and security is meant to protect and secret. Nope, they don't. Well, I can't say x: XDD And it's fine. And no, it won't._

 _Yoko89: Ikr. Something always happens to Marinette. And thank you!_

 _Poisonberryismahname: It's not over, chibi. It's still here, don't worry. xD_

 _Cascade00: Thank you! You'll know eventually c;_

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette Fucking Dupain-Cheng. The girl who starred in every teenage fantasy he ever had. The woman who made him realize just how dark and wild lust could burn. She came back to him, walked straight into his building and into his life. But also walked easily out of his life too.

He saw her image on the security screen and just one look, just one, made everything change. _She's back._ This time, things would change differently for them. He never had his fill of Marinette. _This time, instead of me needing her, she needs me._

They stepped outside of his building. The sounds of the city instantly filled their ears- horns, voices, the backfire of engines. Marinette eased away from him, heading for the cab at the corner of the street. Adrien caught her arm and pulled her right back against him. "We'll take my car." Adrien stated.

Marinette blinked at him and asked, "You already called someone?" Adrien nodded curtly. The sleek, black ride was waiting on the right. The driver, who was also one of Adrien's guards, held the back door open for them. "We'll be heading to Marinette's apartment." Adrien murmured to Nino Lahiffe. "Nino?!" Marinette exclaimed to him.

Marinette ran up to him and pulled him in for a hug. Nino chuckled and hugged her back. "What's up Marinette?"

"Oh look at you, you changed so much!" Marinette shouted. Nino had gotten rid of his rat and skater punk look, now sporting a black tux with a blue tie and a buzz cut. "You're one to talk, Mari. We didn't hear from you in a while!" Marinette bowed her head down in apology. "I'm so sorry Nino."

Nino chuckled. "Oh come on Marinette, you know I'm just teasing you."

"Say Hi to Alya for me!" Marinette chirped as she disappeared into the car. Adrien looked at him and smirked. Nino smirked back and Adrien got in, closing the door and sealing them inside. The car started to pull out, the privacy shields already in place, blocking them from Nino.

"I-I thought one of your agents would handle this. I-I mean, you're the boss." Her words came out stuttered. She had always done that when they were 18, always stuttering when she was nervous.

 _It's good that I still make her nervous._ "I'm sure you don't have time to spend on me." Marinette stated quietly. _On the contrary_ , Adrien thought to himself. He slid back into the seat next to her, making sure that their shoulders brushed. "You're not going back to Paris."

Her head jerked toward him. Her eyes met his and her eyes had gold buried in the blue. When she was aroused, the gold burned hotter. And when she was aroused… Adrien could have given her anything. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Porcelain perfect. So delicate that he worried that his passion might bruise her.

He worried because of the things he wanted from her… _I'm not a boy any longer._ He already held back from her too long. Her dark blue hair, in a tight bun, not one strand out of place. When she designed and modeled, she always kept her hair down, hiding those cheekbones. When she designed and modeled...

She made him ache. "There's nothing for me in Paris anymore." Marinette gritted out. Not Marinette. Marinette spoke with humor and life. But when she came into the office, finally came back to him, there was fear in her voice, and in her eyes. "I was…in an accident."

"I know." Adrien responded. The story blew up, who didn't know about it? The fashion designer who was trapped in the wreckage of her car on a storm filled night. She created clothes for hundreds, she was featured in small magazines. And she barely even survived that crash. He forced air into his lungs. _Don't think about it. She's here._

"I've had physical therapy on my leg." Marinette said with grim pride as her chin came into the air. "I can still design, just not like…not like before." She shook her head a little. "The lifestyle won't be for me anymore."

"So that's why you came to Chicago?" Adrien questioned. Chicago. The only place where Adrien could make a name for himself, without his father's help. But Paris…was where they met. They met when they were 15, Adrien being the new kid and Marinette accusing him of the gum on her seat.

"That's why I came to Chicago." Marinette confirmed, her voice low. "I'm saving money to open a studio. I can help kids design. I can still do that." Her designing had gotten her out of her area. Into the bright lights of designing, modelling, and fashion shows. Her designing and modelling had given her a new life, but taken her from Adrien's life.

"The money is a problem." Marinette said, not looking at him anymore. He wanted her eyes on him, and him only. He leaned toward her and caught her hand. That made her gaze fly right back to him. "I'll find a way to pay you, I can do it. Just give me some time." His going rate, for most of his agents, was $300 an hour. "We'll work it out." Adrien stated. Oh, he had plenty of plans for her.

His fingers threaded through hers, his hand swallowing her hand. His skin was rough and dark, tanned from the time he spent in the sun. Her hand was pale, almost fragile, so very breakable. Didn't he always think about that? From after the first moment he saw her, when he rushed into the room, hearing her scared cries…

 _Don't, please don't!_

She was his to save then. His. Marinette whispered, "What are you thinking about?"

"The way it used to be." Adrien replied. Her lashes were long, and her eyes was so sexy. Her breath slipped out quickly. "I wasn't sure you would even remember me." _Only every damn minute._ There were some things Adrien could never forget… "You should have come to me sooner." He hated to think of her out there, afraid, alone. Feeling like she has no purpose.

"The last time we spoke," Marinette said, "You told me to get the hell out of your life. Coming back wasn't so easy." The car slowed. Adrien's jaw locked. _You're not getting away so easily this time._

"I think we're here." Marinette said, and tugged on her hand. Adrien didn't let her go. "You said you didn't have a lover." Good. He didn't want to think of her with some other bastard. Marinette looked at him. "You will, Marinette." Marinette blushed and shook her head. "Adrien…"

His name was a sexy murmur from her. Denial and need all tied together in a little red bow. Her lips were too close, she smelled too good. Sweet lavender, good enough to damn well eat. He took her lips, but not softly or gently. Adrien had never been the type of be a tender lover. He fought for every single thing he had, and he would keep fighting, as long as he had Marinette. His tongue had thrusted into her mouth and she had tasted better than she ever had in the past.

Her soft and lush lips were kissing him back, and her tongue slid slightly against his. He was the one to teach her how to kiss. And how to fuck, but that'll be for another time. He deepened the kiss, needing more, so much more than he could get at the moment. She came to him because she was afraid, but he wasn't interested in her fear. He wanted her passion.

He wanted _her._ No one else had ever even come close to Marinette. She pulled back from him, her lips wet and red from his mouth. His addiction, the one he was never able to get rid of. No matter how much money he got, no matter how many women came into his bed, Marinette was the one he wanted, the one that he would have.

There was a price for everything in this world, Adrien knew that lesson well. Marinette would pay a price. But so would Adrien. It was a good thing that he can afford it. She nearly jumped from the car when he let her go. He left the car slowly, far too aware of the ache for her, and for the arousal that wasn't going away.

Sunlight glinted on him, early spring but still cold because that was the way of the city. He ignored the chill and stared up at the apartment complex. Older, and in a rundown area just outside the city. When was in Paris, her place had been so much bigger, so close to the school. The hospital bills had taken a lot of her money, and Adrien knew that. He knew so much more than she realized.

"Can you stay here Nino?" Adrien asked Nino. Nino nodded and Adrien followed Marinette to the building. Security at her apartment was non-existent, anyone could walk right in. And they did. Harassing Marinette.

"I'm on the third floor." Marinette said to him. The top floor of the building. "The elevator is being repaired right now, so…" She turned for the stairs. Adrien stayed in his spot. "Can your leg handle that climb?" Her shoulders snapped up, and there it was. That fierce pride only few friends saw in her. One of the things that drew him to her. "Yes, I can handle it."

She didn't look back as she started on the stairs, but he noticed that she clung a little too tight to the banister. Adrien followed behind her, closing the distance that separated them, and he stayed one stair behind her, all the way up. His gaze noted everything. The peeling paint on the walls, the lights that flickered, the lights that weren't even on.

Son of a bitch. Then they were on the third floor, there were three other doors on the floor, but she took him to the apartment door, 301. He stopped her before she could put her key in the lock. Adrien bent his body, looking at the old golden lock. The cops were right, no signs of a break-in anywhere.

Adrien eased back, and Marinette unlocked the door. It opened with a groan, the hinges ancient and in a desperate need of oil. Marinette hurried inside, stumbling just a little, before turning on the lights. The apartment was so small, but so very Marinette. Pastel colors filled the walls, comfortable furniture filled the apartment. The curtains were pulled back near the windows, letting the light slip inside.

The place smelled like Marinette. Adrien moved towards the windows. The fire escape led all the way up to her floor, the windows were locked there, and again, no signs of a break-in. "I know what you're doing." Marinette stood a few feet away from him. "The detective, Nathanael, didn't find any signs either. But I'm telling you, someone has been here."

"Did I say that I didn't believe you?" Adrien questioned, glancing at her. Marinette shook her head. "Take me to your bedroom." Marinette rocked back and forth. "That's where he goes, isn't it?" Adrien didn't let any emotion enter his voice. Right now, it wasn't the time for emotion. Marinette spun away and walked down the narrow hallway. "It's…here."

Adrien brushed past her and stepped inside the small room. The bed was wooden, and old four-poster. A chest of drawers, one that had been painted white, waited to the left. A matching dresser stood on the right. Nothing looked disturbed in her room. "When was the last time you think he was in here?" Adrien questioned.

"Last night." Marinette said, her gaze going to the bed. "When I came home last night, my- my underwear was left on the bed." Adrien stared at the bed. "I didn't leave them there." Marinette continued, voice tight. "I know I didn't, someone is playing some kind of game with me."

"I don't think it's a game." Adrien said, glancing away from the bed and back at Marinette. Marinette hadn't moved away from the door. "I think someone is stalking you." Adrien paused. "Someone like this can be very, very dangerous." Marinette's eyes were on his. "To break into your home, to follow you…" Adrien lifted his hand and brushed back the hair that had slipped out of her bun. "It sounds like this guy is fixated on you."

"You will find him though, right?" Marinette asked him. "Of course I will. My agents will watch over your place, and no one will get in here again." Marinette whispered, "Thank you."

"I'll get better locks on your doors and windows." Oh, Adrien was going to do a hell of a lot more than that. "You'll be safe here." Marinette nodded quickly. "You'd be safer…" Adrien had to say it, he'd regret if he didn't. "If you came back home with me."

Marinette blushed madly and her eyes widened. "Adrien…"

"It's not like it wouldn't be the first time, Marinette." Marinette retreated, her back hitting the door frame. "No. I didn't come to you…for _that._ " _That._ The storm of lust and need and want that had consumed them before.

The uncontrolled desire that had almost destroyed them both. "I need your help Adrien, but that's all." It wasn't what he wanted, far from it. But he would give her this moment, soon enough she would be coming to him. _I know all of her weaknesses…_ Adrien inclined his head. "Then I'll get your protection started, it's the least I can do for my old…friend." Once more, his body brushed past hers. The tension rolled off her as he headed into the hallway. "We were, once." Marinette stated.

Marinette's voice halted him, Adrien standing in front of her. "We were friends before we were anything more." Marinette's voice was soft, like a whispered confession. Yes, they had been friends, but they lost that, a long time ago. He pulled out his phone even as he headed for the front door. As the front door was closed, Adrien demanded, "I want agents as Marinette Dupain-Cheng's apartment."

Adrien told them the address as a direct order. "New locks, a video camera, and an alarm inside." Marinette didn't even HAVE an alarm. "I want a team watching this place." He remembered the way her hand gripped the banister. "And I want the fucking elevator fixed." Adrien's orders would be obeyed, his staff jumped at his command. He wasn't the star teen model anymore. He had the power now.

Adrien glanced over his shoulder at Marinette's closed apartment door. He had the power, and he was going to use it.

* * *

 _Penguin: And that's all for today! Before I end this, I'm going to explain something really quick. The reason why Marinette is a model and a fashion designer is because she models her clothes. Since I'm portraying her as independent, who else to model her clothes than herself? That's the basic reason why she's modelling. But I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you on Friday! Baii!_


	4. Chapter Three

_Penguin: Hello chibis! So I have to go to work in a couple of hours and so I don't forget, I'm updating now xD_

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _Pinksakura271: Thank you! Yeah, that's why I decided to do that. I couldn't imagine anyone modelling her clothes but her. I have already written the scene where they meet, so thanks for the suggestion, but I have to politely decline. I'm so sorry! When does Adrien NOT make her nervous? Yeah, Nino works for him. I didn't want him to have some lame ass job. Got that right. Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't c; Yes it is. He's not. That will be explained later on :D Lmao, I know. And I would too, you know, if it was one of my favorite male characters._

 _Yoko89: Damn right! And thank you!_

 _Panteabooks: XDD Well hopefully he doesn't..._

 _Cascade00: This time, it's not Nathanael. It's someone you would never expect. There's a hint._

 _AshxDawnaddicted: Love the name. I'm more of a Ash x Serena fan though. Aw, thank you! You're making me blush! xD I know. There'll be one. Maybe I'll make it separate, who knows? Thank you! And it's being updated now!_

 _livelovelaughbwierd: Thank you! I don't give her control because she lost control once her life was changed by the accident. She's not as strong as she was since then. Because of the accident, she sees herself as weak. That's the reason why she doesn't have as much as she usually does. I wanted people to see that she can be different than she usually is._

 _an1malover: Thank you! And I love that you gave it a chance!_

* * *

The dream had come to Adrien again. It snuck up on him when he was tired or when she got into his mind too much. He found himself back in that old high school. The one where he first had interaction with people his age. Another life. Another place. His first time staying after school so late.

" _Don't please…."_

The voice that had called out to him. He was on his feet before he even thought about it twice. On his feet and on his way to _her._ The dream just…took over. _His fist shoved open the wooden door, revealing a small classroom. He didn't see it when he was walking by earlier. Two people were in the classroom. The boy, Ivan, and the girl, Marinette…the one with the medium length hair in pigtails and the sad eyes._

 _The pretty girl who was too shy to speak to him before. But he was sure her voice had been the one calling to him, begging, "Please don't…" Only, she wasn't speaking anymore, wasn't crying out anymore, not pleading. Because Ivan had his hand over her mouth._

" _What the hell are you doing?" Adrien demanded. "Get out man, get out!" Ivan snapped back, keeping his voice low. Maybe because he didn't want anyone else to hear? Adrien's gaze shot to Marinette. Tears flooded from her eyes. Ivan had one hand over her mouth and the other hand pinned her small wrists against the wall._

 _Rage pushed through Adrien. "Get off her, now."_

" _Get out." Ivan repeated, "Or I'll tell the principal to ship your ass out of here. This is my school, I say what-"_

 _He didn't say anything else because Adrien ran over and knocked Ivan off of her. He drove his fist into Ivan's face, over and over again. Marinette heard bones break and saw blood spurted. Adrien kept hitting him. "Stop! You're going to kill him!"_

 _Her voice. Her hands on him._ Adrien's eyes flew open as the dream,his past, vanished. His hands were clenched into fists. She needed him again.

 _I won't let her down._

* * *

Marinette stared at her reflection. Too pale. Too thin. She didn't look like an up and coming fashion designer/model who belonged in the center of the stage. _That's not who I am anymore._ Sometimes, she wasn't sure if she ever really was that woman. Her hands reached for the sewing machine. She had bought it herself a couple months ago.

She also bought new mirrors that she positioned and did a paint job. Done it all, herself. There was a grim pride in her accomplishment. She sweated blood and tears for this place. The fashion studio had taken the last of her money. She put down a deposit and paid rent for half of a year.

Marinette knew that opportunity, that precious six months, was her chance. To do something. To get her life back. The studio was hers, and she _will_ make it work. Only the image staring back at her in the mirror didn't look so certain.

Marinette took some gold fabric and started to work on the dress she had been working on for a month now, ignoring the twinge from her left calf. It was for Alya's daughter, Iris. She was a cute little girl, only 5 years old. As her godmother, Marinette wanted her to have something special from her.

That twinge would soon turn into an ache, but she learned to ignore that too. She was used to ignoring pain over the years. That was the first rule of designing. _No pain._ If your body was weak, you ignored the weakness. You designed until your fingers bled. Then you go and present it on stage, and then you design again.

Marinette stretched her arms and arched her back. Her first designing class will be starting in 3 days. That would give her just enough time to-

The lights turned off. Every single light shut off at once, plunging Marinette into total darkness. Marinette dropped the gold dress. _The circuit breaker._ Damn it, this same problem happened before! But last time, it was during the day and sunlight had trickled from the windows, providing enough light for her to see.

Now there was just night to deepen the darkness. She kept her head down as she walked towards the front door. The building manager promised her that this problem was fixed. _This isn't fixed, this is-_

A faint rustled sound reached Marinette's ears. Like a shoe, the quick press of a footstep. Marinette froze. "Is…is someone there?" When she left her apartment, Adrien's men were installing new locks and an alarm system. One of the men had even followed her to the dance studio.

She was supposed to be safe. Why isn't she safe? _She was promised that she was safe._ The floor squeaked and she knew that squeak. There was a weak spot near the front door, every time she came inside the studio, she stepped in that spot and the floor squeaked beneath her.

 _Not alone._

She stopped advancing toward the door, instead she backed up. FAST. "Marinette…" A rasp of her name whispered out. Turning, she ran away from that rasp. Marinette didn't get that far, hard hands grabbed her and locked tight around her stomach.

He spun her around and jerked her against his body- and those hands holding her so tightly _hurt._ " _I've been watching…"_ His voice was still a rasp, a terrifying one. He was bigger than she was, so much bigger and stronger, and he held her easily when she twisted against him.

But he hadn't covered her mouth. Big mistake. " _Help me!"_ Marinette shouted as loud as she could. Adrien's agent was outside. He would hear her. He would-

Her attacker slammed her into the mirror. The glass cracked and shattered around her. His fingers pressed over her mouth, reminding her of a nightmare from her past that wouldn't ever stop. Her head ached where it hit the mirror. His breath blew against the shell of her ear.

"I will be the one." He told her, voice low and hard. She lifted her knee, tried shoving it in his groin, but he was already pulling back. Even as the sound of footsteps pounded toward her. Footsteps- and a light?

"Marinette?" She leaned against the broken mirror. It seemed to be the only thing holding up her up right. _He was here. He was here. He was FUCKING HERE. IN MY STUDIO._

The flashlight hit her in the face. "Marinette, what happened? I heard your cry for help." It was her guard, Nino. She recognized his calm voice and tone. If she could move, Marinette would hug Nino right that second. Instead, she managed to say, "He's here!"

That flashlight immediately swept the room, cutting through the darkness. But Nino couldn't find anyone. "He?" Nino asked her, as he came closer. He put his arm around her. " _He's here."_ Marinette repeated. Adrien had warned her, he told her… _he's dangerous._ He was right. If Nino wasn't here, what would her attacker have done?

"Marinette?" At that familiar deep voice, Marinette tensed in Nino's arms. _Adrien._ The lights flooded back on at that moment, coming with a brightness that almost hurt her eyes. Adrien rushed over to her and pulled Marinette from Nino. "What the hell just happened?"

"She said someone was here." Nino seemed to notice the broken glass. "Go. Search." Adrien ordered as he pulled Marinette even closer to him. "I've got her." Pieces of the broken mirror had fallen to the floor. They crunched beneath Adrien's expensive shoes.

Nino hurried away from them. When he ran away, Marinette noticed the gun in his hand. Her breath choked out. _Why is this happening?_ Adrien's fingers slid through her hair. Adrien growled. "Damn it, you could have a concussion."

What she had was a giant knot on her head. One that was making her dizzy and nauseous. Wait, was that a concussion? "I'm getting you out of here." Before she could say anything else, Adrien lifted her in his arms. He held her easily, as if she weighed nothing at all. Adrien hurried to the door.

They were outside, the crisp air hitting her, pushing back some of the nausea, but not doing a thing to alleviate her fear. The fear had far too tight of a grip on her. Adrien carried her forward towards a dark Jag. He opened the door and sat her inside on the passenger's seat.

"Tell me what happened." Adrien said darkly. She hadn't seen him in ten years. So why was she so ridiculously glad that _he_ was the one there with her? "I was designing…the lights went out. I-I thought it as the breaker. It's gone out before and-"

He caught her chin in his hand. "When did the man come?" She blushed and swallowed. "When it was dark, I heard the floor squeak and I knew he was there." She licked her too-dry lips. "I tried to run, but he caught me."

"Did he.…"Adrien gritted his words, "What did he do to you?" Her eyelids flickered as she remembered. "He slammed my head into the mirror. Nino came in…before he could do anything else."

 _I will be the one._ Her hands were shaking. She balled them into fists in her lap. "I'm taking you to the hospital." Adrien stated. "No, I-"

"I'm _taking_ you to the fucking hospital." Adrien said again, anger snapping in his words. "You've got a concussion. You need to be checked out."

"Adrien!" Nino rushed over to him. "I searched the building, but no one's there." Marinette's gaze darted down the street. There were other buildings, a few shops nearby, but they were all closed for the night. "Stay here. Get back-up on the scene." Adrien said to Nino.

"I want that son of a bitch. And we're getting him." Then Adrien slammed her door shut. She watched him through the window, chill bumps rising on her skin. Adrien leaned closer to Nino. Adrien whispered something that she couldn't hear. The chill bumps got worse. Marinette felt so cold. So very cold.

Adrien turned away from Nino and stalked back towards her. The driver's door opened and Adrien slid inside the vehicle, and the engine growled to life. _I will be the one._

The words wouldn't stop whispering through her mind. The car's engine got louder and the Jag shot into the night. Marinette looked back. Nino stood there, staring after them. Her studio was lit up, every light glowing. And the monster who had been in the dark- he was long gone.

 _But he'll be back._

The cold sank down, penetrating all the way to her bones.

* * *

 _Penguin: And that's all for today! Poor Marinette...I always make something happen to her, it's so unfair xD I feel so bad..._

 _BAI EVERYONE!_


	5. Chapter Four

_Penguin: Hi everyone! Here's Chapter 4! Time to answer some reviews!_

 _~Response to MMTT~_

 _ImpartialOtaku: Thank you! And the next chapter is now xD_

 _Panteabooks: I can't say x: And I haven't even written the part about that yet so we'll see if she does XD And yes, they are._

 _Solei Dragheart: Thank you! And I won't! Well, I just wanted to say where it's from because it wasn't my idea originally._

 _Pinksakura271: Work is alright. I mean, I make money to get by, so yeah. xD Well I know Adrien is your favorite character but at least don't let anyone else get hurt! I wouldn't want to see Rose be hurt! Yeah, I didn't want it to be Nathanael, he needs a break from being the bad guy. Mhm. Thank you! And yup, I agree. Don't leave her alone._

 _Casade00: I don't want to say because then if I keep saying no, you guys will figure out who it is way too easily. I have no idea what smut is, so I can't answer that right now. xD I feel like I know what it is, I've just never heard of the term smut before._

 _AshxDawnaddicted: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it and loved it! Who knows what Adrien has up his sleeve? c; Well, that guy will be revealed...towards the end :D I did? Well, I have to leave something xD To be honest, I haven't really seen their pairing. Oh yeah, I was looking at them! I didn't finish reading them, but I like them! And thank you! It's being updated now ;D_

 _Lilly: Thank you! And I love that you gave it a chance! It warms my heart c:_

 _lilly: Yup! I figured it's a nice change from the whole teen model thing._

 _lilly is scared: Nope._

 _Gleamqueen: No...no I was not. I've never even read the book. And you're entitled to your own opinion, so I don't mind. And I said in the prologue that this story would have sex in it. But I haven't even wrote that yet. And I'm pretty sure that Chapter 4 doesn't have sex in it. It just mentions it. And yes, I'm 100% sure. I have to agree with you because when I was writing this, it reminded me of that book. But no, I haven't read it and I never will. This story comes from a book I found in the app store called Mine to Take. If you'd like, you can read that book and see what happens for youself._

 _Guest: She's fine, I promise! xD She's not dead!_

* * *

"You definitely have a concussion, Marinette." Sabrina said as she shone a light into Marinette's eyes. Adrien crossed his arms over his chest. He moved back so that Sabrina could work on Marinette, but he wasn't going to leave the exam room. He wasn't in the mood to let Marinette out of his sight.

"We'll need you to stay overnight for observation." Dr. Raincomprix told Marinette as she lowered her light. _(A/N: Sabrina's last name is Raincomprix, so I'm talking about Sabrina xD.)_ "It's a precaution in a situation like this-"

"No." Marinette said, denial cutting through the doctor's words. "I'm going home." There was no way in hell Marinette was staying in the hospital for the night. Ever since her accident, she hated hospitals.

"Marinette, I don't think you realize how dangerous a concussion can be." Sabrina spoke carefully, in that soothing manner that doctors managed so easily. "Brain injuries are unpredictable. Your concussion appears mild now, but what if you have a seizure in the middle of the night? What if you fall…is there someone at your home that can help you?"

Marinette's blue gaze darted to Adrien, then back to the doctor. "I-I'll be fine." _She'll be alone._

Sabrina glanced back at Adrien. " _I'm_ the patient." Marinette reminded Sabrina. Adrien liked the snap of anger in her voice. Before, Marinette was afraid. She was shaking when he rushed over inside that studio.

Nino should have taken better care of her. Nino screwed up. _No, I screwed up. I shouldn't blame Nino for my mistakes. I should have kept her closer._ Too much time had been wasted. "Are you guys…dating or something?" Sabrina asked Adrien, trying to figure out how these two connected. They were such a great couple, until Adrien dumped her. Now here they were, together, in the same room. It baffled her.

Adrien nodded. Sabrina didn't need to know everything that was going on. "She won't be alone; I'll make sure of that." Sabrina's tension from her face eased away. "You need to keep Marinette awake. Monitor her through the night."

"Adrien." Marinette began. "Consider it done." Adrien said. Sabrina nodded, grateful. "I'll go prepare discharge orders." Sabrina hesitated a little. "You will keep a close eye on her, right?"

"The closest eye possible." Adrien promised. Sabrina hurried from the room and Adrien headed towards the exam table. Adrien locked eyes with Marinette. Sabrina's right, he needed to keep her safe. "This is the way it will play out. You either come with me, or you'll spend the night here."

Bright spots of color stained her cheeks. "I've been inside hospitals long enough. After the accident, I had weeks of therapy. I can't stay here; it makes me sick." Adrien's hands pressed into the exam table on either side of her. "Then you're coming with me."

She was the one who walked into his office. To return to him. He wasn't going to back away now. "Your stalker has accelerated." Adrien told her as he leaned in close. The room smelled like antiseptic, but she smelled of sweet lavender. He was close enough to see the gold in her eyes.

"He snuck past my guard. He got to you. He HURT you." Adrien barely held back on his fury. "I'm not leaving you until that son of a bitch is off the streets and away from you." A knock sounded at the door. Adrien glanced over his shoulder.

"This is Detective Nathanael!" A voice called. "Marinette, I need to talk to you." Adrien's eyes narrowed. He was wondering when the local boys in blue would show up.

"He's the one who's been handling my case." Marinette murmured. "The doctors…they must have called the police in."

"Well you were assaulted." Adrien knew the notification was standard protocol. "I guess he has to believe me now." Marinette said, voice tense. Adrien's gaze cut back to her. Marinette was dressed in a green paper hospital gown. She looked so fragile siting on that table. Her eyes were huge and her hair was a dark curtain around her face.

"Marinette!" Nathanael called again. Before she could respond, Nathanael began to open the door. Adrien moved quickly in front of the door so that he would be right in Nathanael's path. Nathanael jerked to a halt when he saw Adrien.

"What the hell are you doing here Adrien? I haven't seen you ever since you left Paris." Adrien's brows rose as he studied Nathanael. Nathanael was in his early twenties with his dark red hair, fit, wearing a cop outfit, and with a dark stare that heated a little too much when it peered over Adrien's shoulder and focused on Marinette.

Nathanael made Adrien immediately on edge. "I'm here for Marinette." Adrien said simply, but Adrien knew that Nathanael would hear the possessiveness that was in his voice. Nathanael stepped around him. He only seemed to be focused on Marinette. "Are you alright?"

Marinette forced a smile. It barely even lifted her lips. Marinette really didn't want to be in the hospital, especially not with the police.

"Just a bump on the head. I'll be fine." Nathanael then reached out his hand and curled it around Marinette's hand. Adrien tensed up a bit. What kind of police work was _that?_ Nathanael was far too cozy with Marinette, especially for someone who didn't believe her story about her stalker.

"The attack changes things." Nathanael said as he skimmed his fingers over her knuckles. "This is an assault. I can get a team at-"

"My team is already at her studio." Adrien said as he returned to Marinette's side. Nathanael was still holding her hand. Still staring at Marinette with far too much interest, and still pissing Adrien off to an alarming degree. "But your officers are certainly welcome to join the hunt."

"Your team?" Nathanael repeated as his brow furrowed. Then his stare was back on Adrien. "You know, you never said where you worked. Aren't you supposed to be at your desk or something? I'm pretty sure your employees are wondering where you are right now."

That's because Adrien never said where he worked. "Akuma Security." Adrien replied with pleasure. Nathanael backed up a little. "Akuma Security?"

"Yes." Nathanael whistled and glanced back at Marinette. "You hired him to keep you safe?" Before Marinette could answer, Nathanael continued. "I don't get it. If Akuma Security is on the case, why the hell did she get hurt? Aren't you supposed to be the best in the damn area?"

Adrien's hold tightened on Marinette. "If we're asking questions, I have a few of my own. Like why the hell didn't you do your job sooner? Someone has been stalking Marinette for weeks." No, much longer if she was being stalked in Paris. "Because there was no evidence." Nathanael gritted out.

"But I tried, okay? I sent extra patrols to her house. I dropped by whenever I could. I've been trying to keep an eye on her." Adrien could tell that Nathanael wanted to do more than keep an eye on her. To him, that was obvious. Nathanael's expression was too intense when he glanced her way.

"Don't worry Nathanael." Adrien said, voice flat. "I'll keep an eye on her from now on."

Marinette looked between them. Her lips tightened. "I just want this man caught, okay? I want him stopped!" She pulled away from Adrien and slid from the exam table. When her feet hit the floor, Adrien was there to brace her, just in case.

"Tell me everything that happened." Nathanael told her, hunching his shoulders as he leaned in closer to her. _Back the hell off._ Marinette didn't need the cop crowding her. Marinette came to Adrien because there wasn't anyone else to help her. Nathanael doesn't get to step in now and play hero.

"There isn't much to tell." The hospital gown slipped off her right shoulder and she quickly put it back into place. "I was working in my studio. The lights went off. I-I heard the creak of the floor and knew someone was there. I tried to run, but h-he caught me."

Adrien locked his back teeth while she spoke. _Bastard, I'm going to make you pay._ "He?" Nathanael pounced on that word. "You're sure it was a man?"

"I couldn't see him." Her stare went back to Adrien. "But I could feel him. He was strong, and he was big…about Adrien's height. His body curved over mine when he- he held me against him." Marinette's voice broke a little.

Adrien wanted her out of that room. He wanted her in his home, where he could protect her. "Did he say anything to you?" Nathanael pressed. "Did you hear any kind of accent in his voice? Did he-"

"No accent." Marinette shook her head and winced a little. "He just whispered to me." Nathanael stilled. "What did he say?"

"He said, 'I will be the one'" She told them, her voice low. She blinked quickly, as if fighting tears. "That's all he told me, okay?" She said, words rushing. "That he'd be the one. Then Nino came rushing in and- and the guy let me go."

"After he slammed your head into the glass." Adrien added, the words tearing from him. "No actually, he slammed my head into the glass before he gave me his little promise." She curled her arms around her stomach and looked up at Adrien. "Please take me home. Take me home with you."

Hell yes, he will do just that. Sabrina and a nurse headed into the room then. Sabrina glanced Adrien's way. Adrien looked at her. "I'll make sure she's safe tonight." Every night.

Adrien and Nathanael headed out while the nurse helped Marinette change. Adrien would have been more than happy to do that job himself- seeing Marinette nude was one of his favorite things- but he needed to clear the air with Nathanael.

It seemed like Nathanael wanted to clear the air with him too. As soon as the door closed behind them, Nathanael spun towards Adrien. "What's your deal Adrien? When you left Paris, you wanted NOTHING to do with Marinette. You broke her heart. She was barely even herself when you deserted her. Now you're here, supporting her, helping her and shit. What's your game?"

Adrien let his brows rise. "I'm not playing any game, Nathanael."

"Two days ago, Marinette told me that she wasn't involved with anyone. She didn't have any friends in the city, no close friends…" Nathanael exhaled roughly as he glared at Adrien. "Now you're standing here, saying you're here for her, and taking her home for the night."

Yes, that was exactly what he was doing. Wasn't Nathanael observant? "Marinette doesn't like hospitals. After her accident in Paris, I think that's understandable." He didn't like to think about her accident. Didn't like to remember-

"I've heard about you, Adrien." Good for Nathanael. "Most people in Chicago know about me…"

"You have money, a freaking ton of it from all accounts." Yes, yes, he did. He came a long way from being the teenage model growing up underneath his father's thumb. "And you have some dangerous connections."

"Safe connections aren't any fun." Adrien murmured. Nathanael's eyes narrowed. "You're high profile. You take the big cases. You certainly do NOT sign on as some woman's bodyguard."

If Nathanael kept pushing, he would find out just how hard Adrien could push back. "This isn't just some woman." Adrien said. Time for his turn to talk. "This is Marinette, and I assure you, where she is concerned, I am very, VERY involved."

"You weren't two days ago." Nathanael snapped back. "Two days ago…" Adrien exhaled slowly and fought to chain his anger. "That would have been back when you were patrolling, doing your circles around her place."

"Yes." Nathanael hissed. "I've been trying to protect her-"

"And now I'm here to help you do that job." Adrien responded simply. Nathanael scoffed. "You look like you're here to fuck her." The words were low and hard. _Jealous much?_

Adrien stepped towards Nathanael. He was close to his height, and even though he was a cop, he had a soft look to him that told Adrien this man hasn't seen nearly enough darkness in his life.

 _I've seen plenty._

Enough to appreciate the light that came his way. Nathanael pointed his index finger at Adrien. _Bad move- that's the way to get that finger broken._ "I've got a woman being stalked," Nathanael snapped. "An attack on her- and suddenly, I have a new guy- wait, sorry, someone who's here for her- who has just entered the picture. Two days ago, she said that she had NO ONE."

He kept harping on the two days bit. "She has someone." Adrien told him, keeping his voice flat with a monumental effort. "And until the son of a bitch is caught, Marinette will be staying with me. So if you need to contact her," Adrien gave him a hard smile. "Come find me."

The door opened behind them. Marinette was seated in a wheelchair, and she looked pissed. "They said I had to go out in this stupid thing." Her hands lightly hit the wheels. "Some kind of hospital rule."

"Liability issue," Sabrina said. "I told you, it's-"

"Standard, right." Marinette's hands rose and clenched in her lap. Her frantic gaze locked on Adrien. "I need to get out of here."

"Baby, I've got you." And he did. Adrien moved behind the wheelchair and pushed her carefully. The wheels spun on the chair. "Marinette!" Nathanael was being a dick, and he just snapped Adrien's last nerve. Did Nathanael realize that, with just one phone call, Adrien could have the guy writing parking tickets? Doing traffic patrol?

Or sitting bench at desk duty? Nathanael hurried around them and stopped in front of the wheelchair. "Just how long have you known Adrien?" Marinette swallowed. "Since we were 15 years old." Nathanael leaned towards her. His voice dropped, but Adrien heard him clearly as he said, "I asked you to tell me about any exes that you might have in town. Someone who might have a hard time letting go…"

Marinette shook her head. "Adrien never had trouble letting go." Nathanael's gaze swept to his. He knows. It was easy to recognize need, lust, in another man's eyes. Behind Nathanael, Adrien saw Nino striding down the hallway toward them.

Adrien inclined his head towards Nathanael. "Make sure Nathanael has our contact information, Nino. Marinette's going to be staying with me for a while." Marinette's head turned towards him. "But I-"

Adrien pushed her down the hall, leaving Nino to deal with Nathanael. Nathanael could become a problem. Adrien would have to watch him, carefully. Because no one could be allowed to interfere with his plans for Marinette.

* * *

 _Penguin: And that's all for today! Thank you guys so much for reading and commenting! It seriously makes my day. Thank you so much and I'll see you on Friday! Bai!_


	6. Chapter Five

_Penguin: I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday guys! I had to stay up until 1 AM doing stupid shit ._. If I don't update when I say I will, it'll be the next day. So if I miss Monday, then the first update for the week will be on Tuesday and if I miss Friday, which I did, then the second update for the week will be on Saturday._

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _Panteabooks: Well I can't say :P And Nino wasn't there for that. Adrien does what he wants. Nathanael's not really hiding anything... ;P And I'm exhausted, I'm running on 3 hour sleep._

 _Pinksakura271: Oh no, it's my pleasure. And thank you! :D Well, my week was crap, I almost wanted to pull my hair out. Sabrina was like the only character I could think of xD Well, they dated in their senior year so everyone knew about that xD Yup, he dumped her. Lmao xD_

 _Solei Dragheart: Thank you! :D And We'll see about that. And thank you!_

 _Cascade00: Nope. I know there's tons of girls who do. I find it cute too! Oh okay. Then yes, there's definitely smut. Later on. xD_

 _Guest: Nope, not this time. It would make sense, but it's not him. And thank you! :D Whenever I write about him being sexy, I just imagine someone I find hot and drool xD_

 _Aureii: That's an interesting answer. Lmao xD All will be revealed! I promise! I don't find it negative, you're fine! And I love you too! xD Next chapter is here xD And you're about to find out!_

* * *

Marinette should have expected Adrien to live in a penthouse. Why did she expect anything else? The elevator doors opened up, and she stepped out onto the top level of the high-rise. Adrien was right at her side.

"No one can get up here without passing my guards." Adrien told her as his fingers curled around her elbow. Right then, she was glad to hear about that security. They entered the penthouse and Marinette's gaze swept around the place. Everything looked expensive. Everything SMELLED expensive.

And the view was exquisite. If she wasn't scared to death, literally shaking apart on the inside, she would have appreciated the view more right then. As it was, she just wanted to go someplace and collapse. The door shut behind them and she heard the sound of the alarm engaging.

Adrien's hands slid down her arms. Her bare arms because all she had to wear out of the hospital was her workout clothes. "You're safe, Marinette." Adrien's words whispered into her ear.

Marinette's fear deepened because she remembered HIM. The man in the dark, his mouth at her ear, his whisper. _I will be the one._

She pulled away from Adrien and headed towards the big floor to ceiling window that looked over Chicago. Adrien didn't follow her, but his voice did. "I'm having a top-of-the-line security system installed at your studio. And a damn electrician is going to check your lights."

Marinette rubbed her arms. No matter what she did, she couldn't seem to shake the chill from her body. Her gaze stared out at the city. It seemed like she could see forever from this vantage.

"You don't have to drop your life for me." Marinette said, making herself speak when she just wanted to stand in silence. "I'm sure having me here, in your home…it's cramping your style." Marinette read the papers. She knew all about his many, many exploits.

Adrien certainly wasn't a man living in the past. He was too busy seducing in the present. That was why she didn't tell Nathanael about him. When Nathanael asked Marinette for a list of lovers in the area, anyone who might be fixated on her, Adrien was the last man to come to her mind.

He wasn't fixated on her. He was the one to show her to the door. "You aren't cramping my style." Marinette could see her reflection in the glass. She looked lost. Carefully, Marinette schooled her features before she turned back to face him.

"Won't the flavor of the week mind?" She saw him with some blonde just last week in the variety pages-

"Fuck it if anyone minds." He braced his legs apart and stood staring at her. Behind him, a fire blazed. When did he start that fire? "This isn't about anyone but you and me." He acted as if the last seven years didn't happen. But not once, _not once,_ did he try to contact her. _I missed you._

But she wouldn't tell him that though. She already broken her pride for him too many times. Adrien began walking towards her. His stride was slow, certain. She wanted to back up, but there was no place for her to go. She sucked in a deep breath and lifted her head and stared into his eyes.

"Nino called me when he was rushing inside that studio. He saw the lights go out, and he was worried. I was only five minutes away, already coming to see you, and I couldn't get that fast enough." This wasn't the first time Marinette was facing trouble. Back in Paris, Marinette had thought for certain that she was facing death.

The memory of cold rain, of constant pain, flashed through her mind. _He didn't come to me then._ "Seven years is a long time." Marinette said. She hated the softness of her voice. Why couldn't she act as if the past didn't matter to her. "A lot can change over all those years."

"And a lot can stay the same." His fingers curled under her jaw. "I want you just as much now as I did then. When I saw you in my office, the same need hit me. Lust tore through me the way it always does when I'm near you."

Marinette's hands were trembling. She lifted them and put her palms on his chest. Marinette wasn't sure if she wanted pull him closer or shove him away. "Lust was never a problem for us, though, was it?" Marinette whispered. His eyes were on her mouth. Memories of their past flashed through her mind. She could almost taste him.

"I was your first." Heat flushed her cleeks. "I thought about you over the years…" His confession jolted her. "I wondered what you were doing…who you were with…" His gaze was still on her mouth. Still hot. Her hyperawareness of him pushed the aches and pains from her mind. "You don't get to wonder about that."

Not when he was the one to tell her to hit the curb. _He didn't have that right._

"There are things you can't control." His head bent towards her. "The way I feel about you is one of those things." She wanted his mouth. She wanted to run from him. "Adrien…"

His lips feathered over hers. Not taking. Not demanding. Soft. Gentle. "I can't have want I want tonight, I know that." His words whispered against her lips. "But you came back to me. And you should know…that changes everything. I let you go once. You can't expect me to do that again."

Let her go? Marinette pushed against him now. "You told me to get the hell out of your life." Marinette stumbled as she hurried away from him. "I knew what your dreams were. I wasn't going to stand in your way. You wanted the fame. You wanted to design."

His words froze her. Marinette looked back at him. "I gave you what you wanted." A muscle jerked in his jaw. "Isn't that what I've always done? Given you every damn thing that you want."

"No. You haven't." Because there was one thing she wanted desperately but never got. The faint lines near his eyes tightened. His face as a dangerous mask in the firelight. "What did you want?"

 _You._ He was the thing she wanted most, more than fashion, more than Paris, more than getting out the hell that her life had been when she was a teenager. But Adrien didn't give her a choice. He took her choices away. "What. Did. You. Want?" He was coming toward her again. _Escape._

"Where's my room?" Marinette's gaze flew frantically toward the penthouse. "I-I need to lie down." He kept coming. "You can't sleep; I have to keep you awake. Those were the doctor's orders; she gave me a whole list of rules for you to follow."

"I won't sleep." _I need space._ She spun away from him. Her head was throbbing again. She hurried down the darkened hallway. He was right behind her. She threw open the first door she saw. _Not the guest room._

This room was masculine. Filled with heavy, cherry wood furniture. A massive bed. She could even see Adrien's suit coat flung on the bed-

She darted back around and found him in her path. His arms were up, blocking the door. "You have to stay where I can keep an eye on you." He told her, voice rumbling. "Y-you agreed to find the man who is-who is-"

"Stalking you?" Adrien finished. "Because that's what he's doing, Marinette. He's focused on you. He started by watching you, then by sneaking into your apartment. Tonight, he took things to the next level. He came for you. He touched you-" Her breath rushed out.

"He's dangerous. He hurt you tonight, and I won't let him hurt you again."

"I just want to rest." To stop reliving the past and the pain and _everything._ He took her hand in his and lead her to the bathroom. "Take off your clothes. You'll find an extra robe waiting inside." Marinette hesitated. "No seduction tonight, I give you my word."

She went into the bathroom. A robe was waiting, all right. Silk. Beautiful, ruby red. Marinette slipped out of her workout clothes and into the robe. She returned to him a few moments later, almost hating the feel of that silk against her skin. "I guess this got left behind by-"

"I arranged to have it brought here for you. Just like I've ordered my men to bring your clothes here. I want you to feel safe." He changed while she was in the bathroom. Ditched his clothes. Now Adrien wore only a pair of black pajama pants that clung low on his hips.

Her gaze darted over him. Wide shoulders. Strong chest. Way more than a six pack. _Don't go there, don't!_

Adrien lifted his hand towards her. "Trust me, Marinette." And she did. She put her fingers in his. Adrien led her to the bed and eased her down on the mattress. Then he wrapped his body around hers. "I won't let you sleep, but I will let you rest. Stop being afraid. Nothing can hurt you here." Marinette wanted to believe that.

She wanted to, so badly. But there was something she hadn't told him. She tried to tell the police in Paris, tried to tell the doctors there, but no one believed her. "I'll watch you through the night." Her heart stilled at those words. It wasn't the first time he told her that.

The first night she met him, he told her the same thing. After Ivan had-

 _Shut it out._ She slammed the door before the past could hit her. But she remembered Adrien's words. That long ago night, she was so scared. And he said…

 _I'll watch you through the night._

Marinette didn't close her eyes, but her breath came easier as Adrien held her in his arms. The illusion of safety was a lie. Deep inside, she knew it. Physically, she could trust him- he wouldn't hurt her. But there was worse things in this world than just physical pain.

Much, much worse.

* * *

 _Penguin: Thank you guys for reading and enjoying! I promise, there will be an update on Monday. ON TIME. Unless a certain someone prevents me AGAIN._

 _BAIIIIII!_


	7. Chapter Six

_Penguin: Hello chibis! I'm SO SORRY this is late! I got my laptop taken away for NO REASON and it was supposed to be for a whole week, but I got it back today. I seriously don't know why my aunt took it away, but she took it away on Sunday, so I couldn't update on Monday. And yes, there'll be an update tomorrow. I apologize for the wait. I only have the chapters on my computer, they're not on the family computer, so there was just no way I could update._

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _ImperialOtaku: Thank you! I like their relationship too. And I can't wait for you to read it!_

 _Pinksakura271: Thank you. I'm still recovering from that day. Well I didn't want him to have a mansion because he's lived in a mansion his whole life x'D Well, with dreams, I'd say you already made the choice but it's my opinion. I feel like everyone's going to become detectives trying to figure out who is the stalker xD_

 _Panteabooks: Thank you._

 _Cascade00: Me too! And they already have so, I believe. I just don't remember what chapter it is._

 _Alyss Mainwaring: I'm glad! :D_

 _Kunonakume: I've never heard of Sin City. And thank you!_

* * *

Nathanael tossed his coat over his chair and keyed up his computer. _Adrien Agreste._ Having his and Marinette's old classmate in the picture changed fucking everything.

Adrien Agreste has plenty of money. Plenty of power. And plenty of secrets. The man had burst onto the security scene a few years ago, seemingly wanting to step away from his father's footsteps of becoming the model his father wanted him to be.

 _His eyes were wrong._ Whenever Adrien looked at Marinette, the guy's eyes changed. There was need in his stare, lust, anger…

 _Possession._

The fellow looked at Marinette Dupain Cheng as if the woman was his, when Marinette was singing a different story when he questioned her about any relationships she might have in the city.

"I heard about the attack on Ms. Dupain Cheng." His partner said as he came toward Nathanael. Theo _(A/N: I'm using Theo from the episode Copy Cat for Nathanael's partner because I have other purposes for the classmates Adrien and Marinette had.)_ had been a cop for 3 years, after he had quit art school. Theo had seen plenty of hell on the beat during those years. His grizzled face reflected his worry.

"Shit, I was sure hoping things wouldn't get this bad." Because their hands had been tied. The woman's feelings, her gut instincts, they weren't enough for them to go on. And whoever was accessing her apartment had slipped in and out without leaving any trace behind.

Except for the small signs meant to torment Marinette. Nathanael stared up at Theo. Light glinted off the top of Theo's hair. His striped lollipop stick hung out from the corner of his mouth. _(A/N: He still has the same hair from the show :P And I wanted to keep the stick better I just think he looks better with it.)_ "She's got security now. _Akuma_ Security."

Theo whistled. "How much is she paying for that set-up?" The woman's bank account was empty, so she couldn't be paying him anything. _So maybe I've checked a little deeper into Marinette's life than my partner realizes._

But…

When Marinette Dupain Cheng talked to him, she was afraid. He hated to see fear in a woman's eyes. "I don't think she's paying him," Nathanael muttered as he leaned forward and went back to typing on his keyboard. "Seems she and Adrien are old friends."

Bullshit. They were ex-lovers. He knew exactly what they used to be. After all, they did date in their senior year.

"I don't trust him." Nathanael said flatly. Marinette just looked so _breakable_ at the hospital, while Adrien was too eager to get her out of there. _And away from me._

"Be careful with him." Theo warned him. "That's not a man you want for an enemy. Hell, if he wanted, Adrien could probably have your badge, and mine, with one phone call." Nathanael wasn't scared of Adrien.

But he was determined to uncover his secrets.

* * *

"Tell me what happened in Paris." Marinette glanced over at Adrien. They were in his kitchen, a giant monstrosity that seemed to swallow them both. His cook _(Omg, he has a personal chef!)_ had made them breakfast, and she never tasted pancakes so perfectly fluffy in her life.

Sure, at her peak in Paris, she had been able to afford some of the finer things, but she was realizing that Adrien had flown way out of her league. The boy she remembered was long gone. She wasn't sure if she knew the man before her at all. "Marinette…"

She gulped some more orange juice. In the bright light of day, she could almost pretend that the nightmare from last night didn't happen.

Almost. The ache in her head confirmed that it had been a very scary reality. "I was in an accident." Marinette said carefully. The chef bustled into the other room. "My car went off the road. I was-I was trapped."

 _Rain. Fear. Pain._

"For twelve hours." Those words jerked her gaze to his. "Y-yes. I was pinned in the car for twelve hours." The story had been splashed all over the news. The up and coming fashion designer/model who lost everything in a tragic accident.

Only it wasn't an accident. She was sure of that. Adrien's jaw clenched. "There's more you aren't telling me. More than what was in the papers."

He didn't push her last night. He held her in his arms, talked softly to her, and made absolutely certain that she stayed awake. Now he was back to grilling her.

"You think the man who was stalking you in Paris…" Adrien began, frowning. "I-I believed he was, yes. Someone was getting into my fabric room." _Tell him. Tell him._ "And I thought…the night of my accident, I thought I was being followed."

Very slowly, Adrien put down his knife. His green eyes glittered at her. "You're just telling me this… _now?_ "

"Back in Paris, I told the cops. The doctors. No one believed me."

"I believe you." She pushed away her food. "I don't remember everything about that night. I was driving away from the city. I was-" _Thinking about the past._

She cleared her throat. "I had just left a gas station. There was a car…it seemed to follow my every turn…"

The fear was easy enough to recall. "The other car's headlights were in my mirror. Flashing on and off, low beams, then high." Blinding her. His hands gripped the edge of the table.

"I think the other car hit me." This was the part she couldn't remember, not for certain. "The headlights had lit up my whole car. I screamed, and my vehicle flew through the air." She could only recall bits and pieces after that. Fast images. Pain.

More screams.

Marinette shook her head. "But the cops said there was no sign that any other vehicle was involved. They thought I must have just lost control on the wet roads." Her appetite was gone. Even the fluffy pancakes couldn't tempt her then.

"You should have called me." Anger stirred within her at his words. "The story made the papers, Adrien. I might not be part of the wealthy set…" She gestured around the kitchen. "Like you. But I was a pretty well-known fashion designer."

She made fashion designer/modeling status by the time she was 22. Fashion designing/modelling was her _life._ "Maybe…maybe _you_ should have called." How many times did she lay in that bed, wishing that she would hear from him?

She rose and eased away from the table. _From him._ "I have to get back to the studio. It's opening in two days, and I'll need to get it cleaned up." He couldn't have her new students stepping on broken glass.

"It's already done." Marinette looked back at him. He was standing. "The mirror was replaced," Adrien said, "The glass cleaned away, and you will _not_ be having any more circuit breaker trouble."

"You didn't have to-"

"I wasn't family, so they wouldn't fucking let me in that hospital." Marinette's head shook, an immediate denial because he couldn't be saying-

"But I found a way to you." Adrien's voice was grim and hard. "I had to make sure you were going to be all right." He was lying. He had to be.

"You weren't there. You weren't in Paris." His gaze held hers, and she couldn't look away as he said, "They had you in ICU. Your doctor was Max from our old school."

Like it would be heard for anyone to figure out her doctor's name. It would be especially easy for Adrien and his limitless resources. "The window near your bed looked out over the hospital courtyard. The sun came through that window, rising up fast and hard, and it would hit on your face every morning. I made sure the nurses kept your blinds down because I didn't want the light to hurt you."

Her throat had dried up. A fist seemed to squeeze her heart. "When I opened my eyes, you weren't there." His thick eyelashes flickered. "I didn't think you'd want me to be."

Her hands turned into fists. Her nails sank into her palms. "I don't understand you, Adrien." He smiled then, a cold, hard grin. "I know."

"What do you want from me?"

" _Everything."_ Marinette backed away. "I-I have to get to the studio." She didn't count on this. On him. It was all too fast. Too much. "I'll take you there."

"Fine…just…I need to go, now." Adrien came towards her. Always so sure of himself. So certain. "You don't need to be afraid of me. I'm the one who will keep you safe."

She didn't know what he was. "When I went to your office the other day, I thought you might just blow me off."

His eyes narrowed at that, and she saw the spark of anger lighten his gaze. "You underestimate yourself…and your value to me."

"I don't understand you," She whispered. He bent his head and his lips feathered over hers in the briefest of caresses. "You will."

* * *

 _Penguin: Thank you for reading! And thank you guys for being patient, it was my fault that it wasn't updated on Monday. I will be updating tomorrow for sure and I'm going to updating a second part for a one-shot that I've already posted very soon c; And NO, it is NOT Late Night Snacks._


	8. Chapter Seven

_Penguin: Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter!_

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _Panteabooks: Thank you! That's so nice of you to say that! :D_

 _ImperialOtaku: That's great! And thank you!_

* * *

Two guards went into the design studio with Marinette. Adrien insisted on that surveillance. She wanted to get inside, she wanted to get her place ready, and she could do just that. But, she would have his men with her every moment.

Adrien sat in the back of his car, his gaze on the building. Maybe he shouldn't have told Marinette about his trip to the hospital in Paris. But the truth was going to come out, soon enough.

Especially since he planned to take her to Paris within a few hours. "The plane's ready?" Adrien asked Nino. He opted to leave the Jag at home and have Nino do the driving today. He has plans that he needs to make, and he could multi-task better with Nino at the wheel.

"Yes, sir. The pilot's on standby."

"Good." He'll wait until Marinette finished her work, then they would leave. No one else might have believed her story, but he wasn't like the others. If Marinette said that she was forced off that road…

 _I want to find out what happened in Paris._

And he couldn't go to the city on his own. Marinette was too uncertain of him now. He asked for her trust and she hesitated. No, he had to keep her close. But he also has to be very, very careful. In Paris, it would be easy for him to stumble. For her to discover more about his life. About the last seven years.

There were some things that she would be truly be better off not knowing.

"I need a list of your lovers." Adrien told Marinette when she returned to his car that evening. He just pulled up, seemingly at the perfect time, but she knew one of his agents must have contacted him and told Adrien that she was calling it a night.

Exhaustion pulled at her, but his growled demand…

 _I need a list of your lovers._

"This isn't show and tell," she mumbled as she felt her cheeks flush. "I'm not asking for-"

"The detective, Nathanael, was right. The man after you could be an ex. Someone who had you once, and doesn't want to let go."

She glanced out the window. The city passed her in a blur. "It could be an ex, or it could be some nut-job who saw me on the street. Maybe someone who even saw me at one of my fashion shows. Sometimes, people get models confused with the attitude they show on stage." She had been plenty of people over the years. A designer. A model. A sound producer. A-

"The list of your lovers will be the starting point for us. You'll find that my resources are much stronger than the detective's. I can find these men, clear them, or-"

"They aren't guilty."

The car eased to a stop. Then turned right. Nino was up in the front. She inched forward. This wasn't the way back to Adrien's penthouse. Not unless Nino was taking a different route home. "Tell me their names."

She glanced over at Adrien. "They're not even in the city, okay?" There was only one ex-lover for her in Chicago, and he was sitting far too close and taking up far too much room in the vehicle. One light brow rose. "It's not hard to hop a flight or a train to Chicago."

No, it wasn't.

Rain began to fall, splattering against the window. Her shoulders stiffened. Fine, if he wanted the list, she would give it to him. In all its short and sweet beauty. "Ivan. He decided to be a set designer before we broke up."

Brilliant. Determined. Way too exacting. "Who else." The impatience in his tone grated. It wasn't like she had a four-page list. _I bet he does._ "Kim, he became an actor." One who made it pretty big recently. "But he's in California now so I don't see he could possibly-"

"Keep going, Marinette." His voice was clipped. There wasn't very far she _could_ go. "Max."

The car's interior got very, very quiet. "Say the name again." Adrien growled. "Why? You heard me the first time." She glanced out the window once more. A frown pulled her brows low. This definitely wasn't the way to the penthouse.

"You slept with your doctor?" Adrien demanded. His voice was low and cold. Sometimes, he did that. When he was angry, his voice would drop to that lethal softness.

"He wasn't my doctor at the time." She had been so alone, and Max was the only one there for her. Always smiling. Coming by with doughnuts and flowers. One night, drinks had led to something…more.

"Why aren't you with him now?"

"Because I couldn't stay in Paris." Her lease had been up, and she didn't have the cash to renew it, not after all her medical bills. Insurance can only stretch so far.

"The _fucking_ doctor…" Her head snapped towards him. "Look, who I've been with shouldn't matter-"

"It matters to me." Gritted. "It matters a great deal." She would never figure him out.

"You've been screwing your way through every model or actress you could fine, so don't act like some ex-lover I had does something to you. We both know I made your ancient history list a long time ago."

He leaned towards her. In the darkened interior of the vehicle, she wished that she could see his expression. But he was still hidden by shadows. "It does something." He said. "It makes me fucking furious."

"Adrien?"

His hand slid over her cheek. "I want you to forget them. I want to take you to bed, and I want to wipe away every memory you have of them all."

She couldn't take a deep enough breath. "We're over, Adrien. You know-"

"How can we be over, when I still want you so much?" His hand slid down her cheek, down her jaw, then down to the column of her throat. His fingers splayed over her neck, lightly touching the pulse that race frantically beneath her skin. "And how can we be over, when you still want me so much?"

Because he ruined her for other men. It was a sad and humiliating fact. The sex was good with the others, but with Adrien…

 _I was always comparing._ How had that been fair? Maybe that was why Ivan and Kim had ended things. They told her, both of them, that she wouldn't let them get close. That she put up a wall to keep them out of her life.

After Adrien, she needed that wall. Because she didn't ever want to hurt that much again. _When he left me, I felt broken._ It had taken too long for her to put the pieces of her life back together. "If I'm wrong, tell me now."

Adrien's hand seemed to singe her skin. "Tell me to back the hell off, and I will. I won't push for something you're not willing to give. I want all of you. All or nothing."

Wasn't that the way it had worked between them before? She _had_ given everything to him. _What did Adrien give?_ The car stopped.

"All or nothing, Marinette. Make the choice." Then he pulled away from her. Shoved open his door. She sucked in some much needed air. A frantic glance to the left made her realize- _definitely not the penthouse._

He door opened. Only Nino wasn't standing there, holding said door. Adrien was. She scrambled out. "What are we doing here?" And here was- the airport?

"Taking a flight. My jet's waiting." He had a jet? Right, of course, the mega-wealthy guy he became would have his own jet. Marinette didn't step away from the car. "Where are we going?" Why was this pulling teeth with him? "I have my studio opening, I can't just-"

"You want this son of a bitch caught, don't you? Well, to do that, we need to head back to the beginning. If he started following you in Paris, then we can try to learn more about him there."

He seriously thought she was just going to jump on a flight to Paris? Right then? "I'm not going to-"

"You can make the people in that city talk to me. The models, your old neighbors. By you being with me, they'll share more. Maybe someone saw something. Maybe someone saw _him._ " His fingers still gripped the door. "I need you to come with me. We'll be back before the studio opens, I promise you that."

Once upon a time, she loved Paris. But she ran away from it, so desperate to get away. Only…now she wondered…had she been running from the city? Or from the man who'd been after her? The dark shadow that seemed to stalk her, with every step she took?

Before the accident, she started to become so nervous. Jumping at the slight noise. She hadn't been able to shake the feeling that her actions were being monitored. Watched. _Always watched._

And he had been in her home. She knew he had broken inside, even though there had been no indication of a forced entry. "Let's end this," Adrien urged her. "Come with me to Paris. Let me do the job that I know how to do. I'll find him, and I _will_ stop him."

She glanced towards the waiting airport. A plane had just taken off, and the rumble of its engines filled the air. "All right. I'll come with you."

Nino slammed the trunk. Her head jerked towards him, and she saw that he was carrying two bags. One bag belonged to Adrien, but the other bag-

 _It's mine._

"I thought you might see things my way." Adrien murmured. Confident, cocky bastard. He took her hand. "Not still afraid to fly, are you?"

Yes, she was. Terrified. But she wasn't about to admit that fact to him. He already thought she feared too many things in this world.

 _I do._

She first started to fear when she was eight years old. When her parents didn't come home from their dinner. When she heard her babysitter whispering about an accident. When she stood in a graveyard and watched as flowers were put on two caskets.

She feared when she went to the first foster home. When she went to the second. To the third. She feared when hard hands had reached for her during the night. When she was hurt. Pain that came again and again. Her only escape was to design.

A social worker had introduced Marinette to design. She had taken her to a community center, and Marinette had gotten lost in the sewing machine, in the fabric.

She designed. Day after day after day. And she feared…

Until she looked up and into a pair of bright, angry green eyes. The fear stopped then, for a time. But it had come back all too soon.

It always returned, eventually.

* * *

 _Penguin: Thank you for reading and I'll see you soon with a second part of a one-shot! :D P.S: After the fifth time, I finally found the Traces in this chapter, so I went back and fixed them. Please let me know if you see anymore so I can go back and fix them. Thanks to all of the people who told me they were there!_


	9. Chapter Eight

_Penguin: Hello everyone! I did mean to update this yesterday but I was just too tired to update e.e I worked 3 days in a row and that can really exhaust you..._

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _Cascade00: Aw, I'm sorry :I I swear, she'll be happy. And lol xD_

 _Deebeth89: Yes, yes it is. It's called Mine To Take and you can find it in your app store. And when you wrote the review, I checked it and I didn't see it. Then I checked the previous chapter and I didn't see it. And then I checked it again just now and I don't see it. So I don't know if I'm blind or something, but would you mind telling me where exactly it is so I can fix it? Cause I don't see it... And this isn't meant to sound rude, I'm genuinely concerned about where you're seeing it XDD_

 _Panteabooks: I can't tell you, it ruins the mystery cx_

* * *

Nathanael watched as the private plane taxied down the runway. Jet-setting away…that seemed to fit with the image that was developing for Adrien Agreste.

He had been digging into the man's background for most of the day. A kid who had grown up into the modelling life, Adrien entered the Army at twenty. His past was easy to discover up until that point, but after he enlisted with Uncle Sam, Adrien Agreste's records had vanished. There was a four-year hole in the man's past. Four years of seemingly _nothing._

Then Adrien appeared again in Chicago. He appeared and suddenly had deep ties with foreign dignitaries, government agencies. His security company skyrocketed to the top of the field. Adrien became a millionaire on his own. No, a billionaire, according to his tax reports.

So why would a guy like that take such a personal interest in a stalking case. That wasn't even the type of security Adrien handled. He worked with corporations, not individuals. Nathanael pulled his hands from the pockets of his jacket. He already used his badge to gain entrance to the back area of the airport, and he was about to use the shield to help him again.

People always talked freely when a badge was involved. His eyes narrowed as he saw a man rushing away from the runway. "Uh, excuse me, sir…" Nathanael called out.

The man, older, balding, frowned at him. He wore of the light blue uniforms typical of the ground crew. "Were you just working on Adrien Agreste's plane?" Nathanael asked, as he kept his badge out. The fellow glanced at the badge, then back at Nathanael's face. "Mr. Agreste doesn't have any trouble with me. I do my job, I-"

"I never said you didn't," Nathanael soothed. "I was just curious…" And he was curious. He pulled up at Marinette's studio just in time to see her climb into Agreste's car. So he followed them, and he watched them fly right out of the city. Strange. An attack one day. A vacation the next?

"Where was Mr. Agreste heading?" Nathanael asked as he cocked his head. The guy glanced over his shoulder. "I-I think he was going to Paris again." Where Marinette Dupain-Cheng lived for so long. "Does he go to Paris often?" He could, for business, or for-

"Yeah, he goes there a lot. At least once each week." The man tried to brush by him. Nathanael just shifted and blocked his path. "Guys on the ground can sometimes hear stories." And pick up a lot of gossip.

"You hear any stories about why Agreste visited Paris? In the past? Tonight?" The man smiled, revealing a crooked front tooth. "I don't care why he flies. It just matters that he does. Gives me a job." Right. This info wasn't helping him. The guy walked away. Nathanael glanced up at the sky.

Light rain drops were still falling down. He couldn't see the plane any longer. Maybe Agreste had been taking all those trips to the Eiffel Tower strictly for business. Or maybe…maybe he was heading to Paris for another reason.

Nathanael had pulled up Marinette's accident report. He read her statement about someone following her. Forcing her off the road. The more he probed, the more he worried.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was in danger. He just hoped she wasn't putting her trust in the wrong person. A mistake like that could prove fatal to her.

* * *

Adrien kept his hand curved around Marinette as they headed through the hotel's lobby. The marble floor gleamed up at him as the concierge quickly escorted them to the private elevator. Marinette wasn't speaking. She was barely making eye contact with him, and he hated that.

He missed how they used to be.

 _I will have that again._

He would have everything again. The elevator doors closed, and the ascent began. The elevator slid up, higher and higher. "Uh, Mr. Agreste?" The concierge, Jagged Stone, cleared his throat. "Is there anything that you'll be needing tonight?"

Adrien didn't even try to take his eyes off of Marinette. She slept on the plane. He was too wired to even consider dozing off. "I have everything I need." His voice rumbled. Marinette's gaze cut to his. The elevator doors opened.

Jagged Stone scrambled outside. "Y-your suite is waiting, sir, Of course, it's our plaza suite, just as always request when you visit to see the-"

"I know the suite." Adrien cut through his words before Jagged Stone could say anymore. The retired rock star was damn chatty tonight. Jagged Stone hurriedly opened the suite room door. Marinette strode inside. Her head tilted back at the massive chandelier that waited in the great room.

"You…um…are you sure you don't want the personal chef to come up?" Jagged Stone lingered near the door as the bellhop brought in their luggage. "It's late, but never too late for you, Mr. Agreste-"

He knew that the personal chef came with the suite. Adrien just didn't want the guy up there at the moment. He wanted to be alone with Marinette. "Send him up for breakfast." Adrien said. His gaze narrowed to the bellhop. "All the bags go in the master bedroom."

Marinette paused at the windows that overlooked the streets of Paris. It seemed her shoulders tensed. She heard his order about the bags. But she wasn't arguing.

Yet.

The bellhop and the concierge left a few minutes later. The door eased shut behind them. Marinette kept staring down at the city below. "Sometimes, I forget what Paris is like…"

Snow fell lightly past the window. They flown out of rain in Chicago and right into a late snowfall in Paris. Her hand lifted and touched the pane of glass. "When I was a kid, Paris was everything to me. The people here…they were happy. Famous. Everyone loved them."

When she was a kid, she bounced from foster home to foster home. She found modeling and designing thanks to a social worker who wanted her to have an outlet. That outlet was at a small, community center. Marinette had once told him how nervous she was the first day she walked into that center.

She was nervous, until she made her first pair of mittens. Marinette turned away from the window. "The suite, Adrien?" She cleared her throat. "There are only two of us. Do you really think we need…what is this?" She glanced around with pursed lips. "I'm guessing…four thousand square feet?"

"Forty-five thousand." He pulled off his coat, tossed it aside. He went over to her. "Any room would have worked. Any-"

His hand cupped her chin. "When I was a kid, I dreamed of not being pampered." She would know this. Far better than anyone else. "I dreamed of not wearing someone else's design. Or not bring the one mocked because I could get whatever I want without working for it." His parents didn't die like Marinette's. His parents just didn't give a shit.

They forgotten about him most days. Left him alone and angry. The day the social workers came for him… _how long had I been without love then?_

His old man loved to use his fist. His mother…didn't even love him enough to stay. She got up and left, without even a single letter or phone call. Didn't even care when her son needed help.

"I pulled myself out of the past." He told Marinette, asking sure he kept his hold gentle. With her, he tried for gentleness. Only for her. "These days, I can afford any damn thing I want without anyone's help."

"What you want…" His fingers drifted down his throat. She had such a sensitive neck. Once upon a time, he kissed her there, and she melted for him. "What I want is you." Being near her drove him fucking insane. Having her scent, sweet vanilla, wrap around him. Having her silken skin beneath his fingers.

She wasn't telling him no. Wasn't pushing him away. Instead, she stared up at him with need in her green gaze. "I thought…I thought we came here to figure out who was after me." Her words were a whisper. "We did." But it was nearing 3 a.m. Paris might be the city of love, but love didn't give them the right to go pounding on doors right then. Better to wait and head out in the morning.

Waiting left them with the night. His fingers eased under the heavy curtain of her hair. Her breath caught on a little rasp that was the sexiest sound he heard in years. "Tell me you haven't thought about us." Even though she had been with others. _Fucking bastards._ When she told him their names, everything had gone red for him. Other men, touching _her._ He wanted to wipe the memory of their hands away.

Adrien wanted her to only think of him. Before the night was over, she would. "I won't lie." The snow fell lightly behind her. "I've thought about you more times than I can count."

Good. Because every damn night when he closed his eyes, she was the one in his dreams. Her hand rose. Curled around his wrist. "And I think about the way you told me… _to get the hell out of your life."_ Adrien didn't let his expression alter. "You stopped wanting me, Adrien, not the other way around."

She yanked his hand away from her. She marched around him. "Since you got the bellhop to leave my bags in the master bedroom, I'll take that room." She wasn't looking back at him. "With forty-five hundred square feet, I'm sure you can find some other place to crash."

Every muscle in his body locked down. "I never stopped." His control seemed razor thin right then, and that was dangerous. He intended a seduction for her. The wild hunger he held in check wasn't supposed to break free.

Not yet.

Her laugh was bitter. Not like Marinette at all. "Right, That's why you came after me, huh? Why I've seen you pictured with dozens of women over the years? Because you wanted…" She glared over her shoulder, " _me_ so much."

Maybe he wasn't the only one eaten by jealously. Maybe there was some hope for them after all. "Want me to prove how much I want you?" Nothing could have kept him away from her in that moment. He talked to her doctor before he left Chicago. Marinette was safe. The concussion wasn't an issue. She could sleep.

She could fuck.

She was most definitely about to get fucked. Marinette rounded on him. "That isn't-"

He kissed her. There was simply no holding back. He waited until they were alone. Waited until he had her in her suite with him.

Waited…waited 7 long years. There was no more waiting.

Unless Marinette told him no, unless she didn't want him, he would have her.

* * *

 _Penguin: You know, every time I have to type a Marinette and Adrien scene, I honestly wish THAT COULD HAPPEN TO ME. Anyways, I'll be updating again soon so I'll see you in a bit! Baii!_


	10. Chapter Nine

_Penguin: Hullo chibis! So before I get to the reviews, here's the warning. WARNING: THERE IS SEX IN THIS CHAPTER, SO IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH IT, PLEASE LEAVE THE PREMISES NOW. DO NOT PASS GO. I REPEAT, IF YOU'RE UNDERAGE OR UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT, PLEASE LEAVE NOW._

 _And now for the reviews! :D_

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _Guest: I don't even know how many chapters it'll be, but of course I'll finish it! And thank you! I love you for supporting it! And I like them too, I think my favorite one is Adrien's._

 _Pinksakura271: Oh no, the days I update are the days I rarely work, so I should be good. And my feet were killing me after. owo I'm a smol bean. Yup! Lmao xD That's true. Well it was 7 years, she didn't even think he'd remember her! xD_

 _Daisy: Thank you Daisy! I love you for supporting it! No, there is not, sadly. Next chapter is here!_

 _Izzy: Thank you Izzy! And don't cry, it's okay ;o; Same!_

 _Guest: Thank you! I would never publish a book. I mean, I love to write, but I'm just way too busy to publish a book and writing isn't what I want to do for my career. And sure, it would dedicated to all of my precious chibis cx Between Alya and Marinette? ... Uh. I would have to politely decline. She's already with Nino in this story and neither of them are cheaters xD And yes, they don't._

 _Guest: Thank you! I love you for supporting it!_

 _Guest: Yup! Small world! :D_

 _Guest: Thank you! You're amazing too! And I will bae! ;D_

 _Mayuralover: Mhm! And I literally checked it AGAIN and I STILL don't see a Trace anywhere, so maybe I'm just blind. Trace is from the book the story is inspired from and apparently, I keep writing Trace instead of Adrien. Whenever I'm writing more chapters, I accidentally type that instead of Adrien. So it's just my stupid mistake he's not the story._

 _~Responses to I Could Have Saved You~_

 _Izzy: Thank you for reading it everyday! It means so much to me! And no need to cry, it's okay ;o; And she was depressed and suicidal. Thank you for reading it even though it makes you sad xD_

 _Ummm: It's a depressing story, so yeah. xD_

 _Izzy: Thank you!_

 _Guest: I know :I_

 _Izzy: Thank you for reading! I'm not sure on a third part. Maybe I'll update another one-shot or write a new one, who knows? c; I'm sorry! And she did._

 _Mayuralover: I'm sorry Mayura! I didn't mean it! XD_

 _Pinksakura271: Thank you Sakura! And I'm good. Tired, but good! I won't! I haven't forgotten, the chapter should be coming up soon, it's either this one or the next one, but it's coming, I promise! I just hope I did a good job with her... And that fanfic will be posted the first day of spring, which is the 22nd, so mark your calendar ;P Well he can't be kitty forever._

 _~Responses to HTCG~_

 _Guest: Thank you for reading!_

 _Fangirling2101: Thank you for reading! And you're awesome too!_

 _(And I'm sorry if this section was too long, but there was a lot of reviews.)_

* * *

She should push him away. Marinette knew her hands should lift and shove against Adrien's chest. Those traitorous hands _shouldn't_ be lifting and curving around his shoulders. She needed to push him away, not pull him closer.

But she wanted him closer.

She. Wanted. _Him._

Her emotions were too raw. Maye it was the city. Maybe it was Adrien. Maybe she was just too scared and too tired of being alone. But when his tongue thrust into her mouth, when she tasted his rich, masculine flavor, Marinette stopped thinking about why it was wrong to be with him. Right then, she wanted to be wrong.

His mouth was strong and fierce on hers. Searching for a response that she was eager to give. Adrien was a great kisser, one who just gotten better with age. His lips and his tongue played her perfectly. And his hands…

His hands stroked down her body. His fingers curled around her hips, then he lifted her up. Marinette gasped because she hadn't been expecting that move, even though she knew how strong she was. Her gasp let him deepen the kiss, and he took two steps and pinned her against the wall.

Her legs locked around his hips. His arousal pressed against her core. Long and hard and thick. Their clothes were in the way. Skin to skin. She needed to be that way with him. Needed _desperately_ to be that way.

Her hips arched towards him. His mouth pulled from hers. Adrien began to kiss his way down her neck. Right there. Yes, yes, right _there._ Where her neck curved into her shoulder. She loved it when he kissed her-

"You won't forget me," His words were growled against her overheated flesh. "But you will forget them." He was carrying her again. Down the hallway. Another chandelier glittered overhead. They turned, and he took her into the bedroom.

The big bed took up half of the massive space. The curtains were pulled back. The snow was still falling. Beautiful snow, covering the world in a blanket of white. He lowered her into the bed. She thought he would follow her. That he would put his body against hers and crush her into the mattress. She wanted wild passion. Wanted to feel the surge of pleasure that would banish her fear and the past.

But he just stared down at her. "You're even more fucking beautiful now." She couldn't be. She had on old leggings. A sweatshirt. Her hair was a tangle around her head and-

He started with her shoes. Tossed them aside. Tossed aside the leggings and the sweatshirt. Adrien stripped her with deft hands, hands that must have undressed plenty of women. Jealousy bit into her. _Don't go there, don't._

Soon she was clad only in the slip of her black bra and her matching panties. She was spread on the bed. He still stood above her. His gaze traveled slowly, so very slowly, over her body. His jaw hardened when his gaze on her bra, her breasts. "So perfect." No, she was too small there, she was-

His bright stare drifted over the plane of her belly. Down to the flare of her hips. Adrien licked his lips. She imagined him licking her. But…but his gaze didn't stay. Down, down it went, and some of her passion began to fade.

 _My leg. I don't want him looking at my leg._

She didn't want Adrien to see the tangled mass of scars that still covered her calf. The scars that would _always_ cover the skin. Why didn't she turn off the lights? She turned them off with Max, and she should have thought to turn them off with Adrien. "Don't," her voice sharpened as she tried to reach for him.

Adrien caught her hands. Pushed them back against the mattress. Fully clothed, he came down on top of her. "Don't what, baby? Don't look at you?" His lips, open, hot, sexy, brushed off hers. "Don't taste? Because that's exactly what I plan to do. I'll taste every inch of you."

 _Don't pity me._ Those were the words she meant to say. But he wasn't looking at her calf any longer. He was kissing her and holding her wrists prisoner. She liked the friction of his clothes against her. Liked the feel of that strong, hard body over hers. Her legs were parted. His hips pushed against her sex, and it was good. So good.

He would make it better. She knew he would. "That's what I'm doing tonight, baby," the words rumbled against her lips. "I'm tasting, and I'm taking…everything." Her lifted her hands above her head. Switched his hold so that just one of his hands imprisoned hers. Then his left hand snaked down her body. Her bra was tossed across the room.

The cool air hit her nipples, making them go even tighter. Then his mouth was on her. His mouth wasn't cool. It was hot. Seeming to singe her and the rasp of his tongue against her nipples felt so _good._ She was wet. She could feel the wetness of her panties, and Marinette wanted them gone. She wanted Adrien thrusting into her-

"I'll let your hands go, but don't move them. I get to touch. I get to taste." His hands eased away from hers. "I get to take." She would be taking her pleasure too. Adrien liked to be in control in the bedroom, dominant, compelling, and-

He was kissing his way down her body. His dark stubble pressed into her stomach. His tongue licked over his skin. His fingers slid under the edge of her panties. "Fuck, yes," he muttered. "Wet for me." She didn't want to wait any longer. "Adrien, _now."_

"No." He pulled the panties down her legs. Then his fingers slid up her thighs. Teased. Tormented her.

"I've waited too long. I told you, I get to taste and take." _Everything._ Her hands balled into fists so that she wouldn't reach out to him. _It's just sex. It's just sex._ The mantra flew through her head as her heart raced.

She had to focus on the present, not the past. Everything got so tangle up when she was with him. This wasn't about love. _Sex. Pleasure._ His fingers slid between her legs. Pushed between the folds of her sex. _Into_ her. She arched off the bed. His thumb rubbed over her clit even as he thrust two fingers into her. _More._ "Adrien…" Marinette could barely gasp out his name.

"You're so gorgeous like this…" His words were dark, deep. "Flushed, open, ready for me…only me." His hands withdrew. No, damn it, she was so _close._ "Say it's only me, Marinette."

Her lashes lifted. She didn't even remember closing her eyes. "Say it." His mouth lowered to her sex. His lips pressed against her, and if his hands hadn't moved to hold her hips against the mattress, she would have leapt off the bed at first, electric touch of his tongue against her sex.

Pleasure beat at her as he tasted her. Her body twisted against the mattress. She wasn't trying to get away from him. Marinette wanted to get closer. Her fingers splayed wide, then grabbed the thick covers, bunching them in her fists. Release was near, so near-

"Tell me, Marinette," he demanded. A dark note had entered his voice. One that should have made her hesitate. Possessive…fierce… "Only me." She hovered on the brink of release. "Adrien, I need more-"

"I'll give you every fucking thing." A zipper hissed down. He lowered his body against hers. He thrust into her. Not easy. Not tentative. He drove deep, filling her completely, and stopped being on the brink. Pleasure flooded through her. She gasped as her heart raced, seeming to pound right out of her chest. Her whole body tightened as that release swept over her. So good…so perfect…on and on and on.

Adrien kept thrusting. He grabbed her legs. Lifted them higher. Made her take more and more until she was frantic because another release was coming. She was hollowed out from the first one, but he was pushing the second wave on her, and she screamed this time, a broken yell because the pleasure hit her so hard.

Then he came. A hard, hot jet inside of her. "Only…" he growled. She didn't hear the rest of what he said. Her racing heartbeat drowned out the words, but she knew. _Only me._ Adrien shuddered against her. He came, she felt that release, but he kept thrusting. The pleasure didn't end.

She never felt this way with anyone else. Never wanted and wanted and had her whole body explore with pleasure, one shattering climax after the other. No one else.

Only Adrien.

She didn't give him the words. But then, she didn't need to. He already knew. _Only me._

* * *

Rehearsal was always a chaotic time. Dancers swirled around the stage. Choreographers jumped in, corrected, advised. The director was there, shouting orders in the background. It seemed both incredibly familiar and oddly foreign as Marinette stood in the shadows, watching everyone else. It was barely past seven a.m., but, of course the dancers were working. By this time, they would have been working for at least two hours.

Sweating. Flying. Dancing until their muscles trembled. This was a part of life that Marinette witnessed when she was here. Without, she didn't know how she survived without the people she met.

"Marinette?" She recognized that voice, with its faint deep and rugged accent to it. She knew that Ivan would be there, since he was the lead set designer, he had to be there. And Adrien had been determined to question Ivan. But…

 _Ivan isn't doing this to me._

She didn't want to suspect him. She turned at his call, her shoulder brushing against Adrien's. They didn't speak that much this morning. She felt too raw, too overexposed after last night. _Just how fast did you tumble into bed with him?_ The question whispered through her mind. The answer? _Fast. Very. Very fast._

A broad smile split Ivan's handsome face as he hurried toward her. He was sweating, the shine gleaming on him, because he had been working on the sets for the dance show. He rushed toward her and wrapped her in a tight hug, sweat and all. "I knew you would come back," Ivan said as he squeezed her even tighter. "You just needed time. You just-"

"I-I'm not here to visit." He stopped squeezing her, Ivan pulled back, but didn't release her. He stared down at her, a faint line between his perfect brows. Ivan was still tall, but he lost all of the weight when they were in high school and he had a strong and muscled body. His black and brown hair was brushed away from the strong planes of his face, and his tanned skin gleamed under the lights.

"You can let her go now." Adrien ordered him. But then Adrien didn't wait for Ivan to comply. He pulled the other man away from Marinette. "Jeez Marinette, you picked a jealous one, eh?" She could feel the blush on her cheeks. Marinette cleared her throat. "We…we need to talk. Somewhere private."

Ivan's face hardened. "Something's wrong." Something had been wrong, for a very long time. "The dressing rooms." He motioned toward the right. "While everyone's rehearsing, they're empty." She knew the way, so Marinette started walking first. She only took a few steps when she realized exactly what Ivan was doing.

He was watching her walk. No, more specifically, he was watching her leg. Damn it, did she limp? She didn't want him to limp in front of him. She didn't like to limp in front of anyone. But especially Ivan. Ivan helped her with modeling for so long. Told her that she was the best model and designer she had ever seen.

Oh, how the mighty had fallen. Marinette straightened her shoulders. Slowed her stride. A few moments later, they were in Cecilia's dressing room. Memories were everywhere in that room. She was so excited when she came in to visit Cecilia after a performance. So-

"You look…familiar to me," Ivan said as he closed the door and let his gaze focus on Adrien. "He's Adrien Agreste," Marinette said, waving her hand toward him. "You've probably seen his picture in the paper. And he went to high school with us."

Ivan gave a little whistle. "Right, I do remember now." He nodded his head toward Adrien. "Good to see you again, man." The whistle was more mocking than anything else. Ivan didn't look impressed. But then again, if you weren't talking about set designing, Ivan normally _wasn't_ impressed.

His gaze turned back to her. "I want you to come visit me again." Marinette tensed. She was afraid that he would go right back to that. Before she could reply, Adrien put his body between them. "Have you been to Chicago recently, Ivan?"

"Chicago? No, no, of course not." His deep voice tightened the words. "I've been here, for the last fucking month. Trying to make those sets out there _half_ as good as Marinette's designs…" He stepped around Adrien. Smiled at Marinette. "Have you ever seen her design? Or model?" Ivan asked Adrien. His eyes didn't leave Marinette's face. "It's the most fucking beautiful thing in the world."

"I've seen her," Adrien's voice was clipped. Adrien had seen her long ago. In a different lifetime. When he took her to his mansion. Sat next to her and watched her design. She had gotten much better than the way she was then.

Well, she _had_ been better. "We're not here about the modelling or designing," She tried telling Ivan again. The man had such a one track mind. "There's something else that we need to discuss."

"Something more important than you getting that sweet ass of yours back here to visit? Doubt it. I don't see you-"

"Someone is stalking Marinette." Adrien's cold, quiet words cut right through the rumble of Ivan's speech. "Some bastard attacked her recently in Chicago."

"Marinette!" Ivan's jaw dropped. "Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you-"

"She said that the man first started following her in Paris. He got into Cecilia's dressing room…" Adrien cast an angry glance around the room. "Since the security here is non-existent, I can see how that happened. He got into this place, he got into her home, and-"

"And you said someone forced you off the road," Ivan muttered. He ran a shaking hand over his face. "Hell, I thought it was the pain meds talking. When you first woke up, you were out of it in that hospital. I didn't realize…" His words trailed off.

Maybe because he just fully noticed the killing glare that Adrien aimed at him. "You think it's me, Adrien?" Ivan demanded, backing up a step. "You sure have easy access to Cecilia's dressing room, _Ivan."_ Adrien threw right back. "You know where she lived."

"Of course I did! I helped her move in! Damn it, I even had her back-up key." Adrien's shoulders stiffened. He turned and cast that rather scary glare of his at Marinette. Crap. Did she neglect to mention that part? "But I wouldn't do that to Marinette! I would _never_ do anything to hurt her." And Ivan reached for Marinette again.

His fingers locked around her arms. "You know how much I need you. I wouldn't hurt you, not for-"

"Get your fucking hands off her." Goosebumps rose on Marinette's skin. Ivan immediately jerked away from her. "Look Adrien, I-"

Adrien caught Marinette's hand and pulled her to his side. "I'm going to need confirmation that you haven't left the city."

"Y-you're asking me for an alibi?" Ivan sputtered.

"Damn straight I am." Now Ivan was the one to flush. "A dozen dancers can tell you that I've been working my ass off for the last twenty days. They can all confirm that I haven't left the city."

"Good." Adrien flashed a hard smile, one that held an evil edge. "I'll get them to confirm that before I leave today." Marinette's breath expelled in a fast rush. "Ivan, did you ever see anyone handing around Cecilia's dressing room? Anyone that lingered after a show?"

She asked stagehands the same questions before, but no one had seen anything. After a performance, it was too chaotic to keep track of people. Ivan's eyes had narrowed on Adrien. He seemed to be searching Adrien's face with a dark intensity. "Ivan?" Marinette pushed.

"There are always fans who try to get back to the dancers," Ivan said, rolling his shoulders. "I've told you before, when Cecilia is dancing, she becomes something…quite different."

Cecilia was one of the show's most popular dancers. Whenever Ivan brought Marinette along, she would hang out with her. But Marinette never noticed the fact that Cecilia tries to avoid her like the black plague. It's not that she didn't like her. She just doesn't like to be distracted before or after a performance. Marinette would come after her show to congratulate her, and the fans outside of her door started to notice her when she was making a name for herself.

"You didn't see anyone?" Adrien questioned. "Damn it, what about video cameras?"

"We don't have them backstage." Ivan shook his head. "After a show, it's chaos. Plain and simple. Hell, do you have any idea just how many flowers get delivered after a show? It's a fucking madhouse here."

And someone had slipped into the madhouse far too easily. "I'll check, okay?" Ivan offered as a knock sounded at the door. "I'll ask around and see if anyone remembers anything, but Marinette, you know how fast the backstage groups turn over. We've got new staff working this show."

With every new show, there was a rotation. A knock rapped again at the door. "Ivan!" A woman's voice called. "They need you on stage."

"Be right there." He straightened his shoulders. Met Adrien's stare. "Check my alibi. Talk to the dancers. Like I said, I would _never_ hurt Marinette, and I sure hope you find the bastard who did." Then he glanced her way. "Come back to me. I want you to visit me again." Angry tension seemed to roll off Adrien's body.

"I…can't." Marinette said softly. "How do you know?" Ivan asked her, tilting his head as he studied her. "Unless you try?" The knock pounded again. It was much more impatient this time. "Ivan, the stage hands are screwing up out here! We need you."

He gave a curt nod to Marinette and Adrien, and Ivan hurried away. The door hung open behind him, just a few inches. "Before we leave," Adrien spoke slowly, " _I'll_ talk to the stagehands here and see if anyone remembers something."

She nodded. "It's been too long, hasn't it?" If Adrien had been here sooner, to run his investigation, then perhaps more evidence, more clues could have been found. Adrien exhaled slowly. "I'll find him. He's not getting away." She hoped that he wasn't. She started to slip by Adrien. He caught her arm.

"You left Paris without saying anything? You just ran from the city?" Her throat had gone dry. "It took me weeks to walk again." That was only _after_ all of the surgeries. "And I did try to say something." That painful memory would never go away. "The first time I tried to tell someone, I couldn't do it." The first time, the second, the third.

Her lashes lifted so that she could meet that bright green stare. "Ivan is the best set designer I've ever seen. I knew that he was going to do great things when we were dating. I didn't want him to pity me when I got into my accident. I didn't want to hear him say-"

 _You should have been truthful, Marinette._ She could hear his words clearly in her mind. "There are some things that you know on your own." She had enough humiliation and pain by that point. Running had seemed like her best plan. _Escape._ And she didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"I'll go talk to some of the dancers." Her words tumbled out quickly. "I'll see if anyone remembers or-or maybe if anyone had something like this happen to them." So she was grasping at straws. That room was too small. Too filled with memories, and Marinette wanted to get _out_ of there. So she fled. After all, she might suck at walking sometimes, but when it came to running away, she had that one down cold.

Adrien blinked at her slowly. He didn't know what that was about, but he wasn't about to question this now. He had business to handle. He walked to the door when a small, waist long strawberry blond hair girl with a headband covered in pink cherry blossoms stopped right in front of the door, blocking him.

She had on a pink short sleeve shirt with the words, "Pink is Beautiful" in black. She wore a black tutu skirt with cherry blossoms running down the sides. She also had on pale pink stockings underneath her skirt and she had on black ballet shoes with pink deer intertwined on the shoes. Her pale pink eyes lit up in lust and she purred, "Well hello, Adrien."

Oh no. Not her. Not Cecilia. He never did like to see his old one-time flings.

When Marinette had said he was sleeping with other women, she wasn't wrong. And here was one he slept with about 2 years ago, Cecilia Roserade. She winked at him. "Is that a yoyo in your pants, or are you just happy to see me, you handsome business man?"

Adrien didn't dislike Cecilia. She was actually a sweet and generous person around him. She also loved to compliment him from time to time, and was very flirty. If he didn't want Marinette so much, there could have been a chance between the two. But Adrien wasn't about to give up Marinette.

"Excuse me Cecilia, it's nice to see you, but I have business to do." He tried to walk past her, but she pushed him back into her room. "So if you have business to do, why are you in my dressing room? Have you come back for more?" She smiled.

"No, I was talking to Ivan in here with Marinette. Now if you'll excuse me." Adrien glared, pushing her out of the way and walking to the stage. Cecilia's face turned red in anger. "Marinette? What the hell is SHE doing here?"

* * *

 _Penguin: That's all for today chibis! Special thanks to Pinksakura271 for letting me use her OC Cecilia for this chapter! I hope you liked her appearance, Sakura! ~crosses fingers~ Also, all credit goes to Pinksakura271 for her OC, I don't own her whatsoever. Thanks again lovely! I would have added more to the end...but it's already long enough. Bai!_


	11. Chapter Ten

_Penguin: Hello chibis! So here's the next chapter! Let's get to the reviews!_

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _ImperialOtaku: It did? Whoops. xD I'll change it when I'm done updating this. Yeah, that's why I put it._

 _Cascade00: Ooo, there yays, that must mean it's good! xD Well it was bound to happen eventually. I'll try to put more chapter with those two, but with all of the drama, I can't guarantee many. Well, she doesn't HATE Marinette, she just doesn't LIKE her. There's a difference. And she's not meant to ruin or fix anything between the two, she's just an old fling._

 _Obsidiandragon182005: Thank you! I'll change it soon. And thank you! Cheers!_

 _Daisy: Thank you! Hm... we'll see. There's only 4 of her old classmates that haven't shown up yet. We'll see! Cecilia is an old fling of Adrien, and I'm not sure if she'll be in more chapters. We'll have to see._

 _Izzy: Ikr?! Well, she's not meant to ruin it. She's not a villain because she hasn't done anything to represent being evil. You don't have to like her, but please show some respect for her, she's a good character. (And she has an amazing creator.)_

 _Resa: Yup. Well in this one, maybe. Maybe not._

* * *

Ivan was a bastard who touched Marinette far too freely. Adrien could still feel the jealously coursing through him. _You came back to me._ The hell she did. Marinette didn't turn to Ivan when she needed protection.

She went to Adrien. The dancers and the stagehands had been no help. After that encounter with Cecilia, they had questioned everyone else. They didn't remember anything. Or anyone. Plenty of fans had come to see Cecilia, but their faces were a blur in everyone's memories. _Useless._

So they left the dancers and the set designer who watched Marinette with far too much intensity. They moved to the second stop on their list. He visited this place before. So many times, when Marinette didn't even know he was there. _I had to make sure she was alright._

"It's been a while," Marinette muttered beside him as they strode down the hospital corridor. "And I can't exactly say I'm happy to be here." The scent of disinfectant filed his nose. Nurses bustled past him. A family walked down the corridor, carrying flowers and balloons in their hands.

Marinette's doctor was on duty that day. Adrien had verified Dr. Max's rotation schedule before heading to the hospital. He also had his men check to see if either Max or Ivan had taken any recent flights to Chicago. They didn't.

But they could have driven there. A thirteen-hour plane ride was doable. _(A/N: I have no idea how long it takes to get to Chicago from Paris, so I'm just guessing.)_

He halted at the nurse's station. "I need to see Dr. Max." The nurse glanced up. Mylene's eyes widened a bit as she stared at Adrien, then she smiled. He had gotten plenty of smiles like hers over the years. Flirtatious. Interested.

Only he wasn't interested. Marinette was at his side. When he had her, he didn't need anyone else. "He's on his rounds right now, but is there something I can help you with?" Mylene asked as she rose and leaned forward, putting her hand on his arm. "I'll be happy to help you, if you need assistance."

What he needed was Max.

 _Another of Marinette's lovers._ Shit, but it had been hard not to drive his fist into Ivan's pretty-boy face. When the guy kept touching Marinette, too much familiarity in that touch… _I wanted to break his hand._ Only Adrien wasn't supposed to be that guy any longer. He was supposed to be the businessman. The success story.

Not the street fighter who wanted to tear into anyone who had gotten too close to Marinette. "I'm afraid that only Dr. Max can help _us,_ Mylene." He said, pulling Marinette close to his side. She tensed up when they walked into the hospital. Not that he blamed her, not after what she had been through. He wanted to question the doctor, then get the hell out of that place with her.

He preferred to get her back to the hotel. To get her naked in his bed again. _Once wasn't nearly enough._

But he had to eliminate the threats around her first. "When are you expecting Max back?" Adrien asked Mylene. Then, speak of the damn devil, Max marched around the corner. The guy's white lab coat swirled around him as he put a clipboard on the nurse's station. "Mylene, make sure the low carb diet for Mr. Rodriguez continues for at least twenty-four hours and…" he trailed off.

Because his gaze had lifted. And locked on Marinette. _Another asshole that I want to punch._ But at least unlike Ivan, Max didn't rush across the room and wrap Marinette in a too-tight hug. Max didn't move at all, but his gaze sure seemed to drink Marinette in. What was it about her? She drew men to her. She had sure drawn him easily enough.

Addicted him, from the very first. "Dr. Max." With an effort, Adrien kept all the emotion from his voice. "We need a few minutes of your time." The guy's startled gaze flew to his. The doc hadn't even seemed aware of the fact that Adrien was standing there, not until that moment. Adrien wasn't used to being ignored.

He flashed his teeth in a shark's grin. "We're going to need that time, now."

"I-I just finished my rounds." Max glanced at his watch. "I can spare a few minutes. Come this way." Then he turned, without another word, and headed back down the corridor. Adrien took his time following the doc, and he made sure not to let go of Marinette. How did she feel about the doctor?

The fellow was close to Adrien's height, had a build similar build to Adrien…Max still had his dark hair though. Max seemed like a safer, more dependable version of Adrien. Adrien hated the son of a bitch. Files were scattered around the doctor's office. A few framed photographs. The doc grabbed the files and shoved them on his desk, blocking some of the photos. But Adrien had already seen them.

Yes, he _hated_ the son of a bitch. "What are you doing here, Marinette?" Max asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Now that they were away from the nurse's station, the polite veneer that the doctor had worn while they had an audience showed signs of cracking. "I thought you had gone to Chicago." _He knew where she was headed._

"I did." Marinette pulled her hand from Adrien's. "Do you…do you remember when I said that someone forced me off the road?" Max's dark eyebrows shot up. " _That's_ why you're here? The cops told you that there were no signs of-"

"Someone attacked me recently in Chicago." Her voice was soft. "Before the attack, someone had been following me for days, weeks…the same way the person followed me here, in Paris." The faint lines near Max's eyes deepened. "Look, you were under a lot of stress after the accident, I get that…but the cops said-"

"I'm not real interested in what the cops said," Adrien cut in. He wasn't in the mood to have this pompous prick dismiss Marinette's fears. "I'm interested in what Marinette says. Someone attacked her, and I'm here to find out who that was."

Max's brown eyes darted from Marinette to Adrien. "Are you some kind of bodyguard or something?"

"Something." Those brown eyes assessed Adrien. "I've seen you before." Max's fingers snapped together. "You were at the hospital, back when Marinette was first brought in. The admins upstairs forced us to let you in to see her." With the right leverage, he found his way to Marinette's bedside. The fact that he made a hefty donation to the hospital's charity board had certainly helped his situation.

Max's eyes widened. "You're Adrien Agreste." Adrien shrugged. "Adrien," the doctor gritted as his gaze jumped to Marinette. "I've heard that name before, haven't I?" She flinched. _What the hell is that about?_

"I should have known," Max continued, "when you told me you were headed back to Chicago, that you would wind up with him." He exhaled. "I don't know what you want from me, Marinette. You left and- _hold the hell up."_ A muscle flexed in his jaw as the doc seemed to fully grasp the situation. "You think it was me? You think I'm the one who came after you?"

"Are you?" Adrien asked him. The color had fled from Marinette's face. Adrien didn't like that. Not at all. "I didn't even _know_ her before the accident. So I sure couldn't have been stalking her then." Max threw himself into his chair. The wheels rolled back. "And, no, I didn't rush after her to Chicago. The sex was good, but trust me, I've moved the hell on."

 _The sex was good._ Every muscle in Adrien's body tensed. "Give us a moment, would you, Marinette?" Adrien's voice was soft. Too soft. "Adrien…" Worry had entered her voice. She did still know him so well. He glanced at her. "It will only take a moment."

Marinette shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere. This is _my_ life we're talking about." The drumming of his heartbeat filled Adrien's ears. He forced himself to look back at the doctor. "Do you remember who visited Marinette while she was here?"

"I remember you," Max snapped. "I don't forget it when the hospital VP tells me I have to let some visitor in against regulations." The guy needed to stop pushing. "Anyone else?"

"I have a lot of patients, it's not like I can remember everything-"

"You don't fuck all your patients." Adrien paused. "At least, I hope you don't. So since Marinette warranted _special_ treatment from you, I'm thinking you might have paid a bit more attention to who was coming and going from her room." The doctor's eyes had narrowed. Anger burned in his dark gaze.

"Ivan," Max bit out. "He came in, so did some of the women Marinette was with when she visited him. I never saw anyone else, but then, I was working my rounds. Treating other patients. Not keeping a twenty-four seven watch on Marinette." The doctor just kept pushing…

"I guess I know why you told me good-bye, Marinette," Max said as he drummed his fingers on the desk. "But then, I knew what was happening after that night."

"I'm sorry." Marinette told him. Adrien stiffened. Oh, hell no, she didn't need to apologize to this jerk who didn't understand the concept of a doctor-patient relationship. "So am I," Max murmured. His gaze shifted to the door. Jaw hard, he said, "Now if it's all, I have work to do."

No, that wasn't all. "I need to know where you've been the last few days, doctor." Though Adrien had a feeling that Mylene could give him that info. "Why? Because you think I flew to Chicago and attacked Marinette?" Max rose from his chair. Crossed the small room until he stood right in front of Marinette.

"Is that what you think? That I would hurt you? I'm the one who saved your life. I'm the one who helped you."

"It's not like that, Max," Marinette said. There was some bite in her voice. "I'm just trying to figure out what's happening. You don't understand, he's been watching me. For so long." Her hair slid over her shoulders as she shook her head. "I'm tired of being afraid. I want him stopped. I thought… _we_ thought you might have seen someone, seen something that could help-"

"If I knew anything that would help you, I'd tell you." Max's gaze swept over her face. "I'm sorry, but I don't." Marinette nodded. She turned away. Adrien headed to her side. He took her elbow. Made sure that she exited that room. But…before he left…

Adrien shut the door. He flipped the lock so that Marinette couldn't burst back inside. Then he squared off against the doctor. "I don't really care for bullshit." Adrien figured it was good to be blunt. Marinette knocked on the door. "Adrien?" Her voice was high, shocked. "What the hell are you doing?"

He pointed to the desk. "If you're so over Marinette, why is her picture on your desk?" The doc's Adam's apple bobbed.

"You better have people here who can say that you haven't left town. Because if I find out that you've been following Marinette…" Adrien smiled and knew the sight would chill. "I will make sure you're never a threat to her again."

"I-I didn't even realize the photo was still there. I just haven't tossed it out-"

"You're done with Marinette. She's done with you. She's moved the fuck on, and you need to do the same." Adrien held the guy's gaze a moment longer, wanting to make sure the fellow got the point. Marinette's fist hit the door. "Adrien, _stop it!"_ Fear and anger twined in that demand.

Because she remembered what he was like. She shouldn't worry so much. He was leaving the doctor in one piece. For the moment. _The sex was good._ "It might have just been good with you," Adrien said as he cast a disdainful glance at the doc. "But it's fucking fantastic with me." Then he left the not-so-good doctor glaring after him.

"What did you do?" Marinette pounced on him. He shrugged. "Set a few things straight." Now it was time to find Mylene and confirm Max's whereabouts. The door slammed closed behind him. Adrien was pretty sure he heard a fist hit the wood. Good. The message had been received.

* * *

 _Penguin: And that's all of today! I will be posting a new story on Wednesday, and it'll be a one-shot series again, but can you guess what kind? c; Bai! P.S.: I have fixed car drive to plane ride because of the comments I've gotten about it. So you're welcome._


	12. Chapter Eleven

_Penguin: I lowkey forgot today was Friday, so... here's a new chapter! x'D_

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _Pinksakura271: Dang it. You're fine, Sakura. I'll have to see because I'm kinda behind with typing. I'm pretty sure he can't after that. Well, Ivan will have to see. Anyone could be fair game, Sakura. Of course special thanks to you. And no problem! There's no need to be jealous of her. I did? And I got the design from the original outfit c; Thank you!_

 _Izzy: Yes she is c: It's already up, so go check it out! xD_

 _Resa: Yes, he's savage. Damn it!_

 _Guest: I changed it._

 _Guest: xD_

 _Cascade00: xD You'll have to wait and see! XD_

 _Obsidiandragon182005: Mhm! It is! And yes he is!_

 _Deebeth89: I changed it._

 _123: Eh? Maybe try again later. And thank you!_

 _ImperialOtakuL Thank you! I already fixed it though xD_

 _~Responses to MSM~_

 _Ezpear: I surprisingly didn't cry when writing that one._

 _Pinksakura271: No problem! And thank you! I like them too._

 _Yoko89: I'm sorry! And thank you! I will!_

 _Izzy: Thank you! And you're amazing for supporting!_

 _And once again, there's sex in this chapter._

* * *

 _(Stalker's POV)_

 _She belonged with him._

Marinette had to see that. No one else would do for her. No one else could match her the way he did. They were meant to be. Her sweet scent still filled his lungs. Her face haunted his nights.

He couldn't get away from her. He'd make sure she didn't escape from him. There was no place that she could hide. He'd been watching her for too long. He knew all her secrets. Beautiful Marinette carried so many secrets.

She wasn't the good girl that people thought her to be. Wasn't the sleeping beauty in need of true love's kiss. Marinette had a dark side. That was why he was so drawn to her. Marinette's darkness matched his own.

No one would come between them. Not now. Not ever. He'd see Marinette dead first.

* * *

"The trip was a waste of time." The plane flew through the air, the sound of its engines not even penetrating the lush interior. Marinette's fingers fumbled with the clasp of her seatbelt. Adrien sat across from her. His legs were spread, brushing against hers, and a glass of whiskey was held loosely in his hand.

"I told you before…none of those men would do this." Her exes. Since Kim was shooting a film in Hawaii, he was ruled off Adrien's suspect list. At least, she hoped that he had.

Both Max's and Ivan's alibis had checked out. Four dancers (including Cecilia) had backed up Ivan. And the nurse with the too-big breasts had been quick to fill in Adrien about Max's recent activities. "I needed to see them," Adrien took a long drink of the whiskey, "And their reaction to you."

"To me? Uh, they didn't exactly have a reaction-" He downed the rest of the whiskey in a fast gulp. "Ivan views you as a possession. _His_ possession. A model that he controls." Yes, he did. She glanced out the darkened window. That was the reason she had broken things off with him. Not that there had been much to break-off. They'd only been together a week when she realized she made a serious mistake by getting intimately involved with him.

"As for the doctor, he was lying through his teeth." Adrien sat the empty glass down beside him. "What do you mean?" Mylene had said that Max hadn't left town in over two months. Adrien had seemed doubtful, but Mylene had pulled out appointment calendars that were filled with patient listings- all tying back to Max.

"Max would take you back in an instant if he could. He probably still jerks off to you at night." Her mouth dropped open. He did _not_ just say that to her. "You can't know that…"

"Sure I can. Because I did the same damn thing until I got you back." Adrien unhooked his seatbelt. "Come here, Marinette." She didn't want to move. "We didn't learn anything useful in Paris." Why had her voice gone husky?

His hot gaze stayed on hers. "I got a chance to talk personally with the cops. I went over the police report for your accident. I actually learned a hell of a lot." She shook her head. "We don't know who's doing this-"

"Come here." His voice had deepened. "I'm right here." Her heart was pounding too hard and fast in her chest. She shifted her legs restlessly. Brushed them against his. The move hadn't been deliberate, had it?

"That's not close enough." His fingers tapped against the armrests on either side of his seat. "I like that skirt on you." It wasn't like she'd had a lot of clothing choices. Since he'd been the one to pack for this little trip, she had to take what she could get.

Right then, Marinette wore a long, black skirt with a matching top. Underneath that skirt? Thigh highs. Her garter belt. "What did the doctor mean when he said, ' _after that night'?"_ Her breath burned in her lungs. She did not want to make this confession. She wanted to keep a little pride. "Marinette…"

Her head jerked. "It doesn't matter. We're over."

"You and Max are." He hadn't moved from his seat. "But you and I are just getting started." His gaze swept over her. "Why are you afraid of me?" That question caught her off guard. "I'm not!" An instant denial. "Of course, you are. You've been afraid of me since the night we met."

She didn't want to remember that night. "You saved me then."

"I scared you because I was so violent. Because in that one instant, you saw the real me- the me that I try so hard to hide from everyone else."

The man who'd walked a razor's edge of violence. Who'd attacked with a stunning fury. "No other woman has seen me like that." His gaze returned to pin hers. "I try to take care with them, to make sure that I hold myself in check."

She couldn't look away from him. "I don't want you to pretend to be someone else with me."

"I don't. Not with you." His right hand lifted. Opened toward her. "And that's why you're scared. Because you know how dangerous I can be, and you still want me." Yes, she did. Marinette found herself rising. Walking those few feet that separated them and reaching for his offered hand.

He immediately pulled her down on top of him. In seconds, Adrien had her positioned so that her legs draped over his. So that her sex pushed down against the firm ridge of his arousal. His lips were on her neck, kissing her lightly. "Tell me about that night…the night the doctor lost you."

Her eyes squeezed shut. His fingers slid under the skirt. Trailed lightly up her thigh. Her muscles tightened beneath that touch. "I don't want to talk about him." She wouldn't. His fingers pushed a little higher. Her body was tense, aching. If he would just move his fingers up a little bit more…

"What do you want, Marinette?" She forced herself to open her eyes. To meet his bright stare. "I want you." No hesitation. No lies. His head tilted. "This pilot is close by. What if he hears you?" Her heart beat a little faster at that. "I-I won't make a sound."

"I've made you scream before." Her breath sawed from her lungs. His fingers had risen up a few more inches. She felt them at the edge of her panties. Then…then he was touching her through the soft silk. Rubbing over her and she pressed down into his hand. "I won't make a sound," she whispered again.

"We'll see…" Adrien murmured. His fingers slipped under the silk. "Oh, baby, you're already wet for me." His fingers caressed her sex, teasing her, tormenting her. Marinette's hands locked on the seat behind his head. She squeezed tightly when his index finger thrust into her. That wasn't enough. She needed more from him.

His thumb pressed over the center of her clit. Pressed, rotated, and had her hips thrusting desperately against his hand. Her nails sank into that seat when a second finger pushed into her. He kissed her neck. His tongue licked her skin, then she felt the faint bite of his teeth. "You want to come, don't you?"

She was almost-

"But not yet," he said, and his fingers eased back. "Not just yet." Her head turned. Their eyes met. "Tell me about that night."

 _What the hell?_ She shoved away from the seat, away from _him._ "No." Why did he have to know everything about her? Some shames were on her own. Marinette tried to scramble back into her seat. Forget being graceful. She would just fall on her ass if necessary. Whatever. Anything to escape.

But he didn't let her go. He pulled her back against him, and the long, thick bulge of his arousal pressed into her damp panties. "There's nowhere to run." Not when they were nearly thirty thousand feet up in the air. "And you don't want to run, not from me. I'm the one you ran to."

His mouth was on her neck again. On that spot where her shoulder and neck met. On the spot that always made her weak. Marinette hated being so weak with him. So vulnerable. He shouldn't have such power over her body. Over her. He shouldn't-

 _He's not the only one with power._ Determination filled her. She wasn't going to play this game. She'd show Adrien that his need for her blazed just as hot as her own. Her hands pushed between them. Found that heavy length of arousal. She stroked him through the pants that he wore. His cock jerked beneath her touch.

" _Marinette…"_

"The plane will land soon. I'm done talking." She'd been through enough. She unbuttoned his fly. Unzipped his pants. No underwear. Typical for Adrien. His fingers pushed into her sex again, thrusting hard and deep even as she pumped him. It was good, so good, hands stroking, caressing. She still had her skirt on. Her bra, her panties… he'd just shoved those panties to the side.

He was hot and strong in her hand. Moisture gleamed on the head of his arousal, and she knew that just a few more-

"Not that way," he snarled, the words dark and hard. " _In_ you." Her panties ripped. He lifted her hips. Her skirt swirled around them. He lifted her- and thrust deep. He filled her completely with that one thrust. So full that she couldn't move for an instant. Her knees were on either side of his hips. One of her knees jammed into the armrest- she didn't _care._

Adrien started to move again. No, he moved her. Lifting her up, bringing her crashing back down. "Can you…stay quiet…?" He rasped the words as the black of his pupils spread in his eyes. "Or will you scream…for me?" Her heart raced faster, seeming to jump from her chest. His hand was still stroking the center of her need and he had her angled so that every thrust sent his cock over her most sensitive flesh.

His open pants brushed against her legs. _Still dressed. We're both-_

"I like it when you scream." Her release was coming. Tightening her body. Spiraling up and blazing through her. He thrust harder. Harder. His grip was so tight, she wondered if it might bruise her. Then she-

Adrien drove deep. She exploded with a release so hard and consuming that her whole body shuddered. A cry broke from her lips. "Yes, hell, _yes._ " Adrien found his own pleasure. A hot ide filled her as he came. For a few moments, she couldn't see anything. She could only feel the pleasure that shook her body in hard, desperate waves. Her breath wasn't deep enough. Her heart couldn't slow down.

"So fucking beautiful…" He brushed back her hair. Kissed her. Was that the first time he'd kissed her on the plane? She blinked, and some of the darkness seemed to fade. "We're about to being our descent…" The pilot's voice floated to her. "Please make sure you're buckled."

Heat burned her face. Adrien just laughed. She screamed. Right at the end there, she screamed for him. Fumbling, Marinette pulled away from Adrien. Her panties were on the floor. She grabbed for them. But Adrien got to them first. His hand fisted around her underwear. "They're ruined. Don't worry. I'll buy you a new pair."

She sank into her seat. Her thighs were trembling. She could still _feel_ him inside of her. Her sex kept contracting. Her hands fumbled as she hooked the seatbelt. Marinette squeezed her legs together as she tried to stop that trembling. Very slowly, he readjusted his own clothes. He tucked her panties in his pocket. Adrien kept his eyes on her.

"That's the thing," he murmured. "Wh-what thing?" Why did she have to stutter around him? "You _are_ afraid of me, but you want me anyway." His lips twisted in a smile that held no humor. "Sometimes I even wonder, do you want me _because_ you fear me?"

The plane began to descend. She felt the slight change. "What kind of question is that?"

"I think you like my darkness, Marinette. Because it's so damn different from what you are." She wasn't some kind of light to his dark. She'd never seen him that way. Actually, she saw things very differently. _He should see my darkness._

"You know what I'm capable of doing." His gaze seemed to see right _into_ her. "I almost killed for you when I barely knew you. And now…now you know I _would_ kill for you. In an instant, with no hesitation."

She didn't want to think about what he might do. "I didn't…I didn't come looking for you because I wanted you to kill someone." That wasn't who she was. "Are you sure about that?" he asked, and there was doubt in his deep voice. "Are you very, very sure? Think about it, Marinette. Just what is it you want me to do to this man who is after you?"

The plane bumped a bit. Her hands clamped down on the armrest. "I want him stopped. I don't want him dead."

"If he was the one who caused your wreck, if he tried to kill _you…_ do you truly believe I'd just turn him over to the cops?" His gaze swept over her face. "You know me better than that." She couldn't speak then. Because he was right. She did know him better than that. He might look like the successful businessman, but there was a primal intensity to him. Just below the surface, waiting to break out.

He nodded. "Now you see me, and I see you."

* * *

 _Penguin: Thanks for reading everyone! Bye!_


	13. Chapter Twelve

_Penguin: Hey guys. I will not be answering reviews today, I'm so sorry. I will answer them Wednesday. I have to get for work and I'm upset because I have a fucking spider bite on my lip and it's huge and today just isn't my day. So please, enjoy. Give me the happiness I have not gotten. My whole day has been ruined from this disgusting thing on my mouth. And thank you for reading. I promise I'll be less depressing next time._

* * *

Her design studio was going to open tomorrow. Marinette stood in the middle of the cavernous room, her gaze sweeping across the mirrors that cast her reflection right back at her. No more broken glass. Adrien's men had taken care of that for her. There were no flickering lights. And every time the front door opened or closed, the new alarm system gave a reassuring beep.

"Are you all done for tonight, Ms. Dupain-Cheng?" She glanced toward Nino. Adrien had insisted that Nino stay with her while she made all of her last-minute prep work at the studio. And she certainly wasn't going to deny that having Nino with her had been reassuring.

Because she had been afraid when she first stepped into the studio. _But I won't let him make me afraid._ The studio was important to her. It was her dream, her chance at having a new life. "I'm done." She was. The floor sparkled. The barres were all in place. Her new students would come in to a perfect fashion studio tomorrow.

A small smart. That was her plan. To begin with a few classes and grow this place into the best damn fashion studio in Chicago. She could do it. _I will do it._ She approached Nino with a determined smile. "Thanks for all of your help."

He inclined his head and winked at her. "Anytime." She had to laugh at that. "I doubt that you usually provide guard service at a fashion studio."

"You're a special case for Adrien. What matters to him…" Nino shrugged. "It matters to me." He glanced down at his watch. "He'll be meeting you soon." It had been almost twelve hours since she'd last seen Adrien. He had his work to attend to, she needed to see to her studio. And…

 _I wanted some distance._ Because he left her shattered after that _ride_ on the plane. She headed out with Nino. Pausing for a moment, Marinette reset the alarm. Then they were outside. The night air wasn't as cool as it had been a few days before. A quick glance around the area showed her that only Nino's car was in the parking lot. Everything was dark and still and-

Marinette groaned. "I forgot my bag. I'll be right back, okay?" He grabbed her arm. "No, Marinette. That's not the way it works. I'll go back inside with you."

"You don't-"

"Boss's orders. Where you go, I go." Right. She spun around and marched back toward the door. She unlocked the door and her fingers flew over the alarm pad. Nino was right at her back. The door beeped when they slid inside. All of the lights turned on instantly. "Just give me a minute!" She called over her shoulder as she rushed inside. "I left my bag-"

The lights shut off. No, no that wasn't supposed to happen. Adrien had hired electricians to fix the circuit breaker. She spun back around. "Nino!" _Thud._ She stilled. A groan reached her ears. Her breath choked out. "Nino?"

He didn't answer her. She didn't move. Not a single step. Then she heard something else. It sounded like- like water being poured out. _Water?_ "N-Nino?" She called again. The alarm hadn't sounded anymore. The system had just given that one beep when they'd gone inside. _Did we shut the door?_ Nino had been behind her. She rushed ahead, thinking he would shut the door.

Had he? The water kept pouring around her. She took a deep, frantic breath and realized that _wasn't_ water. The acrid scent told her it was gasoline. "No!" Marinette shouted and ran forward. "Nino!" She tripped over something. Something soft and warm, and Marinette careened to the floor. Her left leg twisted, and pain shot through her.

Her hands flew out. She touched a hard shoulder. Hair. "Nino?" Her fingers skimmed over his face and head, and she felt the sticky wetness of blood. A light flickered in the darkness. A match. _"I will be the one."_

That voice chilled her. The matched flew through the air.

Then the fire ignited.

* * *

Adrien slammed his Jag to a stop and jumped from the vehicle. His eyes were on the studio, on the horrifying orange and gold flames filling that studio. " _Marinette!"_ Adrien roared her name. Nino's car was to the left. Empty. There was no sign of him or Marinette.

 _Don't be in the fire. Don't._

But then he heard the faint cry of- "Help me!" Marinette's voice. Coming from the fire.

He ran for the building even as the windows shattered and glass flew out at him. The main door was open, smoke billowing from it. He rushed inside, heading straight into the smoke. Flames lit the scene. Marinette was on the floor, coughing, and struggling to pull Nino's unconscious body toward the door. " _Help me,"_ she cried again as he looked up. Tears streamed down her face. "I-I can't get him on my own!"

Because Nino was three times her weight. The fire had circled in close to Marinette's skin. Too close. Adrien grabbed her around the stomach. Yanked her away from Nino. _Get Marinette to safety. Get her out._ She screamed and struggled against him. "No, I have to help Nino!" But Adrien just held her tighter. The fire was too close. Trying to scorch across her skin.

He ran outside with her. She was still coughing. She had been in the smoke and fire too long. As soon as he put her down, Marinette immediately tried to run back for the building. He grabbed her and yanked her right back. "Don't _move."_ The words were torn from him. Fear and rage beat in his blood, a deadly combination.

Her eyes swam with tears. "He'll die! We have to get him out-"

"I'll get him," he swore. "But you have to stay here." He had to know that she was safe. Marinette nodded. He ran back to the fire. He rushed inside the building. The fire had spread even more, the greedy bitch that it was. The flames lapped just inches from Nino's feet. He grabbed his friend. Pulled him up. Tossed him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. _We're getting out of here._

The breath in his lungs burned. The place was getting too hot. He took a step toward the door. The ceiling fell down, coming right at him.

* * *

 _Penguin: And that moment…Adrien died, along with Nino. We may never know who Marinette's stalker is, or even if she survived. Adrien will be deeply missed._

…

 _And that moment, all of the readers who had been mourning and wishing that this story wasn't over…_

 _Had just realized that they had been pranked._

…

 _#SorryNotSorry_

* * *

"No!" Marinette yelled when she saw the flames burst through the top of her studio. Adrien hadn't come back out. He'd gone into the flames to get Nino. _And he just expects me to stay out here? While he faces the fire?_

She couldn't do that. Not for another second. Too much had already passed. He should have been back. She leapt forward. Sirens screamed behind her. She was at the door, running inside because she was getting to Adrien. Only-

He was right in front of her. " _Told you…"_ Adrien growled, "Stay out of the fire." He had Nino thrown over his shoulder. She and Adrien ran from the building. Fire trucks streaked toward them. Adrien put Nino on the ground. Adrien's clothes were smoldering as he bent over his friend.

"Come on, buddy, don't do this…" Nino started coughing. "Hell, yes," Adrien said. An EMT jumped from the back of an ambulance and hurried toward them. Marinette glanced over her shoulder. The fire fighters were pulling out their hoses, but there wasn't much they could do to save the studio.

Fire had engulfed the place. The EMTs strapped Nino to a gurney. They pushed him toward the back of the waiting ambulance. One of the EMTs tried to take Marinette's hand. She pushed him away. "I'm fine." She couldn't take her gaze off that fire. The firefighters were trying to contain it so that the blaze didn't destroy the other nearby businesses. Businesses that, luckily, had been empty at this time of night.

The crackle of the flames filled her ears. Nino could have _died_ in that fire. She had been pulling him, straining with all of her strength, but she had only been able to move him a few feet. The fire had been so hungry. So hot. So wild.

 _I will be the one._ Nino could have died, because of her. The ambulance's back doors slammed closed. The siren screamed once more as it raced away with Nino. "What in the hell..." Adrien began as he closed in on her, "happened here?"

"That's just what I want to know," Nathanael said as the detective stepped right in front of Marinette, blocking her view of those terrible flames. Nathanael? She hadn't even seen him arrive. But Marinette glanced around the scene and saw that several police cars were there now. It looked like they were setting up some kind of perimeter.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng," Nathanael continued, clearing his throat, "Wanna tell me what just happened?" _A fire just happened. Big, freaking huge, destroying my dreams._ "He was here." Marinette barely recognized the hollow voice as her own. "He set the fire. T-tried to kill me and Nino."

And if Adrien hadn't been there, the bastard might have just succeeded. The flames rushed into the sky, lighting the night. The smoke drifted in the air, and Marinette watched her dream burn away.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_Penguin: Hello everyone! Let's get some reviews!_

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _Guest: As always c; I hate them. I'm so sorry. And it's still healing so we'll see. Thank you for reading!_

 _Guest: XD_

 _~Response to MSM~_

 _Pinksakura271: XD Thank you! Thanks for the flowers cx And no problem! Oh sure! Right now, I have 4 one-shots planned so you'll be seeing them soon c: I know you would. I KNEW THERE WAS A REASON WHY YOU USED THAT NUMBER. I didn't think of it at the time. But now it makes sense._

* * *

 _(Stalker's POV)_

The fire gutted the studio. It burned and burned and even the firefighters couldn't do anything to stop his flames. Marinette watched the fire. Stared at it with lost eyes. And he, in turn, watched her. _I had to punish you._

After what she had done, Marinette needed to be taught a lesson. As the smoke drifted into the air and the firefighters finally backed up, he smiled. He was pretty sure Marinette wouldn't be forgetting this night anytime soon.

 _Now you'll always think of me…the way I always think of you._

Every. Fucking. Moment.

* * *

"You saw no one?" Nathanael demanded as he paced the small interrogation room.

 _Interrogation._

Adrien sat with his legs sprawled in front of him. The detective had been insistent that Marinette come in to the station for an interview after the fire. Adrien hadn't been about to let her out of his sight. _Because everytime I do, something happens to her._

He could still smell the flames, probably because the damn smoke was in his clothes. The fire had singed him. When the ceiling had caved in, he had to dive fast and hard to the right. Another few inches, and both he and Nino would have been trapped. Dead?

His breath exhaled slowly. He _had_ gotten out of those flames, and he carried Nino to safety. His best friend was going to be okay. But if Adrien had arrived at that studio just a little bit later…

"I didn't see anyone," Marinette said softly. "But I heard him, pouring gasoline."

"How do you know it was gasoline?" Nathanael stopped pacing and narrowed his eyes on Marinette. She ran her hand through her hair. A black smudge slid across her right cheek. "The smell. It's pretty unmistakable, don't you think?" He stared back at her.

Adrien cocked his head. This was a colossal waste of his time. "Shouldn't you be out, detective, looking for the asshole who did this? From my count, that's an arson and an assault, all within a few days." _Attempted murder, more like._

Nathanael's lips tightened. "You didn't _see_ him?"

"The lights were out." Marinette shook her head. "I only saw the flash of his match, then I heard his voice." Adrien tensed. She hadn't told him this part, not yet. "What did he say?" Nathanael pushed.

"The same thing he said before." She was too pale. "I will be the one."

"You didn't recognize his voice?" Nathanael yanked out the chair on the opposite side of the table. He spun it around, then sat down, draping his arms over the chair's back. "He wasn't familiar to you, at all?"

"He was rasping, whispering." Her shoulders rolled. "So, no, I didn't recognize his voice. I still don't know who this guy is or why he's doing this to me." Nathanael's fingers tapped against the chair. "You think he's the same man who caused your accident in Paris?" Then he reached forward and opened a manila folder that was on the table.

He shoved some stark, black and white photos across the table. Photos of a totaled vehicle. Marinette's car.

 _She was trapped there._

He looked up from those photos and found the detective's gaze on him. "While you were away on your little trip, I did some digging," the detective said. _Good. I'm glad you're doing your job._

"I talked with a detective Juleka in Paris." The detective glanced over at Marinette. "She said you were sure someone had forced you off the road." Marinette nodded. Adrien pushed the photos back toward the detective. "We just talked to Juleka, too. The girl didn't buy Marinette's story-"

"Because there was no evidence of anyone else at the crash scene. No paint from another car. No sign of a rear impact."

"My car…" Her voice was too cold for Adrien as Marinette said, "Rolled 4 times. It was smashed like a damn can. There were signs of impact all over the place."

"Juleka thought it was a one-vehicle accident," Nathanael continued. His gaze had locked on Marinette's face. "I'm not Juleka. I know you're scared, and it sure looks to me like you have a reason to be." It should look that way to fucking everyone.

"I'm guessing Agreste took you to Paris because it might be one of your exes, huh?" Now Nathanael's gaze swung back to him. "How'd that work out for you?"

"I'm running their alibis." And so far, turning up jack. So…no it hadn't fucking worked out for him. Nathanael pursed his lips and nodded. "Running their alibis…that's good." He put the photos of Marinette's wrecked vehicle back inside the folder. "But what about your own alibi?" He pushed another sheet of paper toward Adrien.

Adrien stared down at a picture of himself. An image from a Paris newspaper. "You tend to catch attention when you go places," Nathanael murmured. "Guess that's the price of being so rich, huh? When you went to Paris to see a fashion show…the Amore collection, right? Well, you were caught leaving the show early that night." Nathanael paused.

"The date on the image…that would be the same day Marinette here had her wreck." Marinette's hand reached for that newspaper clipping. She pulled it toward her. "You were in Paris? At my show?" Her head turned toward him. A faint furrow appeared between her brows. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, this isn't the first show he's caught." Again, Nathanael reached into that folder. "Seems that when you were modelling, Adrien here made a point of coming to see you model. At least once, sometimes twice a month. He was always there for opening night, but he'd go back, to catch other shows too."

 _Son of a bitch._ The detective _had_ been busy. "You…you saw me model?"

"He saw you, quite a lot." Now Nathanael seemed musing. "He liked to stay at the same hotel every time he went to see you…that posh place that the Mayor owns. I believe you both stayed there on your recent trip?"

"Who did you talk to?" Adrien demanded. Because someone had been talking too fucking much. This kind of personal leak wasn't allowed in his organization. An assistant, an agent- someone was ab out to get his or her ass fired. "I grew up in Paris," Nathanael said with a shrug. "I've still got friends there, and they helped me with my digging."

His lips pursed. "Marinette, you mean to tell me that you didn't know he was there, any of those times? With the two of you being such old…friends…I thought you'd-"

"I didn't know." Her voice was even colder now. Her eyes were on Adrien. _"Why_ didn't you tell me?" Damn it. He didn't want to have this conversation with the detective's watchful stare on them. "Because we were over." She flinched.

Hell. He was fucking this up. _We were over. You'd moved on. I just needed to see you._ "He wasn't just at your shows, though." And, _again,_ the cop pushed clippings aside. He extracted a final photo from that file. Another photo from the crash scene. Only this time, the wreckage was in the background. Marinette was strapped in a gurney and being loaded into an ambulance.

"A reporter on the scene that night caught this shot, but his bosses were…persuaded not to run it." She stilled. "That man, right beside the EMTs, that's you, isn't it, Agreste?" Marinette's breath rushed out. "You were there the night of my crash?"

Shit. He had to tread very, very carefully right now. "I found your car. I called for help." _(A/N: ~coughs coughs bullshit cough cough~)_

Marinette shook her head. " _Why_ were you there?"

"I think he was following you." Nathanael murmured as his brows lowered. "He had been watching you for some time. I suspect he left that show early, and he waited for you to leave, too. Then he followed you."

"That's _not_ what happened!" Adrien snapped. He should have told her. Damn it, the minute she walked back into his life, he should have told her that he had been there. As if he could forget those moments. The pelting rain. The lightning that flew across the night sky. The blood. The sick, twisting fear because he could _not_ get her out of the mangled mess that had been her car.

"You were the hero who saved her from death," Nathanael said as he gave a nod. "Both in Paris, then here, in Chicago. You've saved her…what, two times in the last few days?" Marinette wasn't speaking. Her eyes were so big and wide and lost.

"Someone broke into her studio, slammed her head into the glass…then _you_ appeared, just in time to play her white knight." Nathanael's voice was grim. "I had a guard on her, I had-"

"Someone set her studio on fire tonight. Before the flames could get to her, _you_ appeared again." Marinette jumped to her feet. Adrien didn't move. His hands had fisted. "You think I'm her stalker." Did Marinette think that, too?

"I think…" Nathanael began slowly as his face tensed in hard, tight lines, "that you've been obsessed with Marinette Dupain-Cheng for a very long time. Since you were kids, right? That was when you put Ivan in the hospital. According to him, you did it just because you caught the two of them kissing."

 _Don't! Help me!_ Adrien forced his hands to unclench. "Ivan is a fucking liar. You'd be wise not to believe a word he says." Marinette had backed away from the table. _From me._ "And I'm supposed to believe you?" Nathanael's question mocked him. "I tried to get access to your military records, but Uncle Sam has those sealed tight."

"That's the way they should be." He needed to talk to Marinette. Alone. He'd get her to understand what he'd been doing. "You're a dangerous man, Adrien Agreste. You went black ops within months of your deployment. Vanished during your service for nearly four years, then you burst back on the scene with connections to some of the most powerful players in the world."

He didn't talk about his service time. Never had. Never would. "You came back, then you fixated on the one thing that always mattered most to you." Nathanael's gaze cut to Marinette. "You watched her, you wanted her, and you couldn't stand for anyone else to have her."

"Adrien?" She barely breathed his name. "Tell me…tell me you weren't at the crash." He didn't want to lie to her anymore. "She wasn't hung up on you. Marinette had other lovers, so you had to put a plan into place. You needed her to get vulnerable. She was the celebrity in Paris, surrounded by too many people. So you took that celebrity status away- you took her modeling away. _You_ caused that wreck."

" _What the fuck!"_ Adrien leapt to his feet. His chair slammed down on the floor behind him. "She was so hurt in the crash that she had to give up her dream, and that was exactly what you wanted." Adrien stalked around the table, heading right for that bastard.

Nathanael shoved away from his chair and stood up, fists clenched. "You took away the dancing because that is what originally took her away from _you,_ right? That's what Ivan said. Marinette left to follow her dreams in Paris. She left _you."_

"No!" Marinette's denial. That sounded halted Adrien before he could drive his fist into the cop's face. "It wasn't like that. Adrien was joining the military. He…he's the one who left me. He told me to go." Her hair brushed over her shoulders as she shook her head. "He rejected me, not the other way around."

"Then maybe he changed his mind." Nathanael didn't glance her way. "Maybe he saw so much blood and death during his deployment that it made him want life again. Want _you._ But he had to come up with a way of getting you back…and he did. He made you afraid. So afraid that the only person you could turn to help would be-"

Adrien grabbed the guy and shoved him back against the wall. "You don't know what the hell you're saying."

"And you just assaulted an officer." Nathanael smiled at him as the door to the interrogation room flew open. Two uniformed cops rushed in and grabbed Adrien's arms. "I don't care how damn rich you are, Agreste, you're under arrest." He could have broken free from the cops. Could have gone right after the detective again. Instead, Adrien offered the cop his own, grim smile.

"You've made a mistake, detective. A very, very serious one." Nathanael straightened his shirt. "I don't think so. What I've done is keep her-" He jerked his thumb toward Marinette. "Safe. I've shown her just what you really are." The uniformed cops pulled Adrien toward the door. He glanced over at Marinette. "She already knows what I am."

She was the only one who knew what he was really like, deep inside. He hated the pain he could see on her face. _The detective's fault._ His gaze cut back to Nathanael. "Soon enough, you'll see, too."

"Is that a threat?" Nathanael demanded. "More of a promise…" Then the cops forced him from the room. _You should know, detective, I always keep my promises._

* * *

 _Penguin: Omg, shit just got real...I'll see you on Monday! Bye bye!_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_Penguin: Hello everyone! I'm very sleepy right now because I did some exercise. Trying to burn those calories c; So let's get to the reviews! And this chapter is kinda short because I didn't want to put too much in it. The next one will probably be longer than this one._

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _Obsidiandragon182005: I'm an expert in writing crazy shit._

 _SJJSpice1: Nope, he's not the stalker. No one has guessed it yet xD Thank you, I'm glad you like it!_

 _Cascade00: Ikr? I'm glad I do that XDD We'll see if he does. I think she feels more confused._

 _Mayuralover: More is here c:_

 _Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you love it! We'll see! c:_

 _an1malover: Aw, thank you! :3 I'm glad you love it!_

 _Guest: :D_

 _~Responses to MSM~_

 _Guest: Sorry xD_

 _FireKitty: I like her too! Give some thanks to Pinksakura271 for that! xD_

 _Izzy: All credit goes to the one and only Pinksakura271 cx I hardly cry when I write sad chapters. He did? The next one is Gardenia for Adrienette c:_

 _Reyna: No problem! I would never do that! And thank you for reading!_

* * *

Her knees felt like rubber. "You need to sit down, Marinette." Nathanael said, speaking in a soft, soothing voice to her as he pulled out her chair once more. "I don't want to sit down." She wanted him to stop treating her like some kind of broken bird. Marinette raked a hand over her face.

"It's not Adrien."

"I know you don't want to believe that-"

"He _saved_ me!" Nathanael walked to closer to her. Stopped less than a foot away. "That's what he wants you to believe. Are you so sure he wasn't at your studio _before_ the fire started?"

"He wasn't! I was there, Nino was there-"

"Nino is a trained agent, yet it looks like someone the drop on him. Someone snuck up and knocked the guy out. I'm guessing not many folks could do that, but Adrien Agreste, he _could."_ Adrien could do anything. _He was at the wreck?_

"You've got to stop seeing him with some freaking rose colored glasses. He wanted you back, so he got you. He set up everything so that you _had_ to return to him. Don't you see? He makes the threats, then he saves you from them."

This couldn't be happening. "I need to talk to him." She took a fast step toward the door. Nathanael moved and blocked her path. "He's headed to booking. You can't talk to him now."

"You're not really going to arrest him!"

"Yes, I am." His lips tightened. "And I figure he'll have some fancy-ass lawyer who comes in and gets him out by morning, but you know what? That gives you tonight. A night to be safe. A night to _think_ about Agreste. Every moment you've spent with him. Realize who the hell he really is, and get smart. _Get away from him._ And you can stay alive."

His fingers lifted and curled around her shoulders. "I'm trying to help you. You- damn it, you remind me of my ex-girlfriend. She was like you. Trusting the wrong man. So sure he was _right."_ His eyes glinted with a wild intensity.

"Nathanael-"

"She was eighteen when the right man beat her to death because he didn't want any other man getting close to her. _Eighteen._ He thought Susan was his, and he wasn't going to let her go." He gave a rough shake of his head, but his hands were light on her shoulders. "I've seen the way Agreste looks at you. You think that man's not obsessed? He is. And I believe he would do anything to have you."

 _I would kill for you. In an instant, with no hesitation._ Her lips felt numb as she said, "He wouldn't hurt me."

"That's what Susan used to say, too. No matter how many times I told her otherwise…" The interrogation room door opened again. "Captain wants to see you, Nathanael," the female officer said as she stood on the threshold. "Wants you _now."_

Nathanael dropped his hold on Marinette. "Make sure she gets home safely, will you, Chloe?"

"Of course." He backed away from Marinette. "Remember what I said, Marinette. _Think_ about him." Then he was gone. The female officer stood uncertainly in the doorway. "Um, miss, you ready for that ride?"

Her mails fug into her palms. "Where's Adrien Agreste?"

"Booking." Right. That was the same thing Nathanael had said. Marinette's gaze slid to the table. To the photograph of her crash. _He was there._ "Then, yes, I am ready to go."

* * *

The small apartment seemed to be closing in on her. Marinette sat on the couch, unable to sleep. Two a.m., and she was wide awake. The ticking of her clock seemed far too loud. Every second passed by so slowly. Every. Second.

She stood and strode toward her window. She couldn't _breathe_ in that place. Marinette threw open the window. An alarm immediately started to beep. One of the alarms that Adrien had installed for her. Marinette's back teeth clenched. She talked to the alarm pad and stopped that damn beeping.

Then, through that open window, she heard the sound of music. A fast, driving beat. Coming from the club down on the corner of her street. The music drove out the sound of that ticking clock. Before she gave herself a second to think, Marinette grabbed her shoes and bag.

She nearly ran from her apartment and down the stairs. Her legs pumped. Her left calf twinged. Then she was outside. A line of people snaked around the side of that club, waiting to get inside. Laughter, voices, and music drifted in the wind. She wanted to get close to that music. She need it.

No, not the music. She slipped into the line. She needed to _dance._ Dancing always helped her to forget the most painful moments of her life. Dancing helped her to cope. To survive. She'd go into the club. She'd dance. She'd be like everyone else for a time. _I'll forget._ Because if she didn't forget, for at least a little while, Marinette thought she might just go crazy.

* * *

 _Penguin: I know some people probably won't agree with Chloe being a cop, but she hadn't appeared yet and I'm kind of running out of characters to use XDD I will see you all on Wednesday! Bai!_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_Penguin: Hello chibis! I'm very sleepy, so let's get to the reviews!_

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _Guest: xDD_

 _Guest: Not really. He's not the stalker. And he won't._

 _Aurei: It's not him. xD I do like his character in this story. It's more interesting to write about. I would have to agree too, it makes sense, but it's not him. Neither is a possibility. It would. You read it because you love it. :P You'll know now!_

 _~Responses to MSM~_

 _Pinksakura271: Ikr? Thank you. xDD No hitting when I'm here!_

 _Ezpear: Thank you!_

* * *

"It looks like the lady's going clubbing." Chloe Bourgeois said as she settled back into her car. An unmarked vehicle, it blended pretty well on the busy street. Friday night in Chicago. Sure, it was after two a.m., but the city usually just got pumping at this time.

She tightened her hold on the phone. "She's going into the club alone." What was the name of that place? The neon letters were flashing. _Extreme._ "It's a place called Extreme." She sure hoped that she wasn't given orders to go in that club.

 _Not my scene._ The beat of the music was already giving her a headache. She'd rather take traffic duty over this detail any day. But, if she had to follow orders. Chloe sighed. She'd do her job.

* * *

"Your detective made a serious mistake, captain!" Adrien's lawyer snapped as she grabbed her briefcase. "He deliberately provoked my client and-"

"The charges have been dropped, Smith, what more do you want?" The captain, older, with gray shooting through his blond hair, sighed. "Mr. Agreste is free to go." Nathanael stood at the captain's side.

Adrien had no doubt that Nathanael had been ripped a new one by the captain. _You shouldn't have gone after me._ The charges might be dropped, but the situation between Nathanael and Adrien was a long way from over.

"Where's Marinette?" Adrien asked quietly. Nathanael's features tightened. "She went home."

"By herself?" He swore. "Damn it, I'm not the threat to her. Someone else is out there, and you just let her go-"

"Officer Chloe Bourgeois is keeping an eye on her." It was the captain who spoke. "Chloe took her home, and then we gave orders for Chloe to stay and keep watch on Ms. Dupain-Cheng's place." His racing heart calmed a bit. The cops hadn't completely screwed up.

 _Not yet._

"That's good to know." He jerked his head toward Amelia Smith. "Let's go. I've seen enough of this station to last a fucking lifetime." Smith nodded. The girl was on retainer. Five minutes after Adrien had called her, Smith had rushed into the station.

The lawyer had been threatening a law suit even as the door swung closed behind her. But, by then, the charges had already been dropped. _Nathanael was jerking me around._

The detective should know better to play out of his league. Adrien's hands slammed into the main door and sent it flying open as he hurried outside. He need to get to Marinette and-

"I don't know who the girl is," Smith said as she grabbed Adrien's arm. "But with the cops involved, it might be wise to back off a bit." Adrien paused. He glanced over his shoulder, looking back at the station's entrance. Nathanael had followed him out.

Not surprising.

"Backing off isn't an option," he said and he shook off Smith's hold. His gaze met Nathanael's. "Not a _fucking chance."_

* * *

The club was packed. Lights flew over the crowd even as the music pumped out from the stage. At first, Marinette didn't move. Her gaze swept the club. Some women wore short and low-cut dresses. They writhed on the dance floor.

Others were dressed like Marinette- snug jeans, loose tops. The music kept blaring. The beat was hard, driving. A blond guy headed toward Marinette. "Want to dance?" He had to yell to be heard over that pounding music.

Marinette nodded. Dancing. It was what she needed. The only thing. _Adrien lied. He lied._ She took the blond's hand. Then she went into the dance floor. She stopped thinking. Started feeling the beat. And finally, finally stopped hurting.

* * *

The fucking asshole had his hands all over Marinette. Adrien stood a few feet from the dance floor. His eyes had found Marinette the instant that he stepped inside the club.

He could always find her. Some blond jerk had his hands on Marinette's hips. Marinette was undulating and moving fluidly to the beat of the music. Sensual temptation.

She pulled away from the man. Danced toward the center of the floor. Spun. Rolled her body. Another partner grabbed her. She met his moves. Danced. Danced. Pulled away. Went to another damn partner.

The music's tempo increased. Marinette easily matched the beat. There was no limping. No stumbling. Just grace. Temptation. No one else could dance like Marinette. Her body curved and spun. Dipped. Twisted.

 _Temptation._

Another partner. The crowd was loud. The band blasting. Marinette had nearly died that night. She should have been at home. Safe. Another partner. Another. Fucking. Partner.

Adrien stalked forward. Pushed his way through the crowd. When she spun again, he was the one to catch her and pull her close. Marinette didn't even look up at him. Her body was rocking to the beat. Moving, moving…

"Are you drunk?" Adrien growled out the words. Her head jerked toward him. She stopped dancing and seemed to finally _see_ him. Fear flashed in her eyes. The band cranked their song up even louder. Marinette pulled away from him. Found another partner.

He followed her. "Taken," Adrien snapped to the blond. The man wisely stepped back. "No," Marinette fired right back at him. "I'm not. Leave me alone, Adrien. Get out of here." She didn't sound drunk. She sounded angry and afraid, but her words hadn't slurred.

He frowned down at her. "What are you doing?" Marinette laughed. "Dancing. It's what I like to do, right? The only thing…" She tried to break away again. _Not happening._

"Someone is after you!" He pulled her closer. She was still moving. Her hips undulating. "You should be home."

Her lashes shielded her eyes. "Are you the one after me?"

"Marinette…"

"You're the only one I've ever counted on. Don't do this to me, Adrien." Her lashes lifted. There were fucking _tears_ in her eyes. "Don't be the one hurting me."

Right there, on that dance floor, with that too-loud music and the hot press of bodies, she broke him. His hands were tunneled in her hair. He tipped her head back. "I'm not, baby. I'm _not."_ He kissed her. Hard and deep and desperately.

Marinette had kept him sane for years, and she didn't even know it. Marinette had made life worth living for him. She thought he'd hurt her? Terrorize her? _No. Hell no._

"Trust me," he breathed the words against her lips. "It's not me." He needed to get her out of that club. To some place quiet so that they could talk. He could explain then. She stared up at him. "I love you."

The words were a punch to his chest. "I never stopped," she said, lips trembling. "I couldn't." To Marinette, love was trust. He knew that. Because he knew _her._

He pulled her close, and he got her the hell out of that club.

* * *

"She's leaving," Chloe said into her phone as she watched Marinette rush out of the club. "And she's not alone." Chloe straightened in her seat. "Wow, wait- wasn't he supposed to be in jail?" Because that guy holding Marinette Dupain-Cheng's hand sure looked like Adrien Agreste to her. That man was pretty unmistakable.

She thought the couple would head back toward Marinette's apartment. They didn't. Agreste bundled her up in his black Jag and he raced away with her moments later.

The guy never glanced Chloe's way. He'd been focused only on Marinette. Chloe listened to her orders as her hold tightened on the phone. "On it, sir."

She tossed her phone to the side and cranked up her vehicle. She was supposed to keep her eyes on Marinette Dupain-Cheng. That was exactly what she'd do.

* * *

 _Penguin: Some dramatic things happening here! I'll see you guys soon! Bai!_


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_Penguin: Hello chibis! Here we are again, with another chapter!_

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _Guest: Cliffhangers are amazing. Keeps you guys on your toes for more c; I love to be a cruel torturer though ;u; Thank you! That's so sweet of you! And thanks for reading!_

 _SJJSpice1: Those are always the best, aren't they? Hopefully. They're going...somewhere. ;D And we'll see. Thank you! And it's here! c: Xoxo :D_

 _Pinksakura271: I actually forgot to say this, but it's my sister's OC. Her pen name is Angelxoxo8, and she writes way more TMNT stories than I do, so if you like those, I suggest you check her out. And that's actually true. I don't think I'll ever write a story that deals with Adrien hurting her...physically. Chloe finally learns to be respectful, it's a miracle. OH WAIT, I had a quick question for you! So I looked at your profile (And must I say, it's cattastic ~whispers~ Threw in a cat pun just for you c;) and at your ship list, I didn't see DannyxSam on there. Maybe it was and I didn't see it, but I was wondering if you like that ship if you've ever seen Danny Phantom?_

 _Cascade00: Nope. But good guess! You're right about the emotional drama though. Aw, thank you! That's so sweet xD_

 _Guest: xD But strange is good._

 _Guest: He's not. I could never. It would be interesting, I'm not gonna lie. How would she get in trouble? And thank you! I love you!_

 _~Responses to I Still Believe~_

 _Pinksakura271: Yup. It's a blessing and a curse. xD I hardly listen to dark day songs. And thank you! Yup! Even though I'm not a fan of Mariah Carey, I still like that cover. xD I know, I'm sorry. I tried my best to make her different. But he was :P And he probably will._

 _Cascade00: We'll see what happens in the future. xD_

 _CharlieBoneFan: Thank you!_

 _~Response to MSM~_

 _Izzy: Thank you Izzy! I'm glad you liked it! xD And that's a lot of cutes xD_

* * *

The elevators doors slid closed behind Adrien, and he was finally able to take a deep breath as they headed up to his penthouse. _Vanilla._ Marinette's scent wrapped around him. He glanced at her. She retreated to the back corner of the elevator. The walls were mirrored, and his stark reflection stared back at him.

He looked too dangerous. Too wild. Story of his life. "Why were you in Paris those times?" Marinette asked him. The elevator silently rose. He closed the distance between them. Didn't touch her. Instead, he put his hands on the mirror, positioning them on either side of Marinette's shoulders.

"Because I had to see you."

"Y-you could have told me. Called me-"

"Have you ever wanted something so badly..." Adrien whispered as he bent his head, "that you couldn't think about anything else? All you feel is need. An endless desire that churns through you." _(A/N: Yes I have Adrien. It's called cake.)_

She gave a little nod. "That's how I feel…for you." She was exposing her soul for him. He could do no less for her. "And that's the way I feel for you," Adrien told her. "Nothing else matters. Just _you."_

The elevator kept rising. "When you were eighteen, you had your dreams. Your designing." She wanted her stage so badly. "For once, _once,_ I did the right thing." Her scent was making him lightheaded.

"I let you go," he rasped. "It tore my heart out, but I let you go because I wanted you to be happy." She shook her head. "Adrien-"

"I had nothing to offer you. Barely two hundred bucks to my name once I left my father. And you were amazing. Fucking amazing. I saw you design, so many times. I knew that you'd light up those stages." He wanted her mouth beneath his.

"But I also knew…you'd give all of that up, for me, in an instant." Because at eighteen, she loved him. Marinette's love had been real and wonderful and so pure. No hesitations. No limits. Her love had been the most precious thing in his life.

 _She_ had been the most precious thing. And because he did love her, he'd tried, for once- not to be a selfish bastard.

"I didn't want you giving up anything for me. So I told you I was done. That I wanted out." When he just wanted her. "I hurt you." Fuck, that knowledge still tore him up. "And even as I did it, I swore to myself that I would never hurt you again."

The elevator had stopped. "I wanted you to have your dreams. I stepped back. And I pushed you away." Then he'd gone out and clawed his way to the top. Done anything necessary to make a success of his life.

 _For her._

In case she ever came back to him. In case she ever gave him a second chance. "I kept thinking you'd find someone else. Some nice, safe guy. Have a family." But she hadn't. "The years passed, and I…I had to see you. Just to make sure you were all right. Just to…fill the fucking hole in my chest from where my heart used to be."

The elevator doors opened. "I saw you model," he said, staring into her eyes, "and I remembered what it was like to be loved by you. To be happy." Her lips parted. "That night…"

"I didn't crash the crash. I was…damn it, I was waiting at your place for you. I decided that I was going to talk to you that night. To see if you still felt _anything_ for me." But the hours had passed, and she hadn't appeared. He'd gone looking for her. And found the wreckage.

"You were awake when I found you," he said. Awake but…

 _Afraid. Of me._ No matter what he said, she screamed and pulled away. He thought… _she doesn't want me anymore. She can't handle the darkness in me any longer._ He made sure she got to the hospital. He forced his way inside to see her, again and again.

Then he tried to give her time to heal. "When you walked into my office a few days ago…" He stepped back and put his hand to keep the elevator door from closing. "I was so damn stunned. It was all I could do not to run and grab you, to hold you tight." _And never let go._

She was still in the corner. "I didn't burn your studio, Marinette. I've always wanted you to have your dreams. I wouldn't destroy them." Her gaze held his. He offered his hand to her. "If you love me, you trust me." Because that was who she was.

Marinette glanced down at his hand. He didn't move. This moment was hers. "I don't want any secrets between us," she told him, her voice soft. "Not ever again."

He didn't let his expression alter. "Baby, you don't need to know the things I've done." Sometimes, he wanted to forget them, but his nightmares wouldn't let him. She stepped from the corner. Moved toward him. "You're wrong. I want to know all of you." Her shoulders squared.

"And I want you to know all of me." She took his hand. Hell, _yes._ Adrien pulled her into his arms. Kissed her. He lifted her up, holding her easily. He nearly broke down the door to the penthouse before they got inside.

He didn't make it past the foyer. Too frantic. Too desperate. He _needed_ her. His clothes still smelled of smoke. The specter of death hovered too close. He stripped her there. Shed his own clothes in an instant. He took her against the wall. Driving deep and hard and sinking into the only paradise he'd ever known.

Paradise, with her. He couldn't get inside her deep enough. Couldn't touch her enough. Couldn't kiss her enough. With her, Adrien knew he could never have his fill. He'd always want more with her. He'd want everything. She came around him, her delicate inner muscles squeezing hard.

Her release brought on his own, and his body shuddered as the pleasure pierced him to his core. But he didn't let her go. Didn't stop thrusting. He couldn't. He was starving, insane with need- for her.

He wanted her for 7 years. She was back. No one and nothing would ever take her away from him again.

* * *

The phone call came just before dawn. Adrien threw out his hand, grabbing for his phone. His first thought… _Nino._ He'd been told his friend was stable. _Be okay, be-_

"Agreste," he barked into the phone. If that was the hospital…"There's a gentleman in the lobby, sir," he recognized the voice of Aurore Borell, his building manager. _(A/N: For those of you who don't remember, that's the girl who turned into Stormy Weather from the first episode.)_

"He's insisting on seeing you."

"I don't take visitors," he said, rolling from the bed. "Especially not this damn early." Borell should know better. Marinette slept on, undisturbed. "Tell him to get lost-"

"He's very adamant," Aurore's voice was hushed. "He said to tell you…his name's Max, and the news he has is urgent."

 _Max._ "Keep him there," Adrien ordered as his gaze slide over Marinette once more. _That son of a bitch was in town? Right after the fire?_ "I'm on my way down."

The sheets polled around her body. She looked relaxed, at peace. She'd stay that way. He grabbed his clothes. Three minutes later, he was dressed and in the lobby. Aurore turned toward him. Max was at the woman's side. Max appeared pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

 _What the hell does he want?_

"Thank you for seeing me," Max began as he ran a hand over his face. "I wasn't honest with you in Paris. There's…there's something you need to know."

* * *

 _Penguin: But you guys won't know it until Friday, because that's the end of today's chapter! Thank you for all of your support, and we have over 100 followers! Woohoo! Thank you all, and I'll see you guys another time! Bai!_


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_Penguin: Hello chibis! Once again, I'm sorry that this is late. I'm not sure if I'm posting tomorrow because I might have a hair appointment. If I don't post tomorrow, then I'll post on Monday._

 _~Responses to MSM~_

 _Reginavilla04: Thank you! And no problem!_

 _UnicornSecrets: Hey! Haven't seen you in a while! Everything okay? c: Aw, thank you! It's alright, I didn't expect you to make separate ones xD Thank you! This is so flattering, gosh xD You're amazing, and I love you! I'm good, I'm just a little tired. I don't really overwork, it's just things keep happening. Aw, thank you! :D I will! And you're purrfect!_

 _LadybugLover21: o-o Thank you?_

* * *

"Adrien?" Marinette reached for him when she woke up. But the bed was empty. The sheets beside her felt cool. She searched the penthouse. Adrien wasn't there. Uneasiness settled within her as she dressed. Then she slipped from the penthouse and made her way downstairs.

* * *

Adrien's gaze cut to Aurore's. "We need to use your office." Because he wasn't taking this guy anywhere near Marinette. Aurore instantly nodded. "Of course! Right this way."

Adrien didn't speak again, not until he and Max were in Aurore's office. The building manager hurried out of the room, then shut the door, making sure to give them privacy. Adrien crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the doctor.

"Your timing is shit, doc." Especially right after the fire. To be in the same city… "I had to come." Max paced around the small confines of the office. "I needed to tell you- ah, damn it, _you have to know the truth about her."_

"I know plenty about Marinette." He didn't need this guy cluing him in to anything. "Really?" Max spun back around to face him. "Then I suppose you know all about her mother? You know that Marinette's mother was psychotic? Delusional? The car wreck that killed Marinette's parents…her mother _caused_ that wreck. She deliberately killed herself and her husband."

Adrien didn't let his expression change. "How do you know that?" Adrien knew, he found out the truth long ago, but why had this guy dug into Marinette's past? "I know because I was worried about her." Max blew out a hard breath. "Marinette…she's too fragile. Too damn breakable."

"That's why you fucked her?" Adrien demanded, voice sharp. "Because she's _breakable?"_ Max flushed. "I thought she needed me. Marinette does something to a guy. She makes you think, she made me want to protect her." Adrien had always wanted to keep her safe.

"But…something's wrong with her." It took all of his strength not to lunge at the doctor. "I started to suspect the truth, after a few weeks. The things she would say, what she would do…" Max's hands drove into the pocket of his coat. "I talked to the detective up in Paris. Juleka. _No one_ pushed Marinette's car off the road. I think she drove it off herself."

Bullshit.

"Marinette told me about someone breaking into her apartment back in Paris, she told me that she felt like she'd been watched, she told me everything…" Max's words trailed away. "But you didn't believe her," Adrien finished, disgusted.

" _Because it wasn't happening._ I would be with her on the street, when she was so sure someone was behind her. No one was ever there. No one ever broke into her apartment. _Nothing happened."_ A muscle jerked along his jaw. "Her mother was in her early twenties when her schizophrenia first presented itself."

Fuck. "You went into her mother's medical records."

"Delusions," Max muttered. "Paranoia. That's how it began for her mother- and how it begins for dozens of others. And that's how it's beginning for Marinette." No, it wasn't. "You're wrong. Someone is after Marinette. She was attacked at her studio. She got a concussion-"

"Did anyone see the attack?" No, his agent had found no one at the scene. Max shook his head. "How do you know she didn't do it to herself?" _Because I know Marinette. You damn well don't._ "A fire nearly killed her tonight. Are you seriously standing here, trying to tell me that she might have done that, too? That she torched her own place?"

"Did anyone see her attacker there?" Adrien didn't answer. "I thought so." Max's breath heaved out. "You think I want this to happen? To _her?_ I don't. I _care_ about Marinette. But her behavior was becoming increasingly erratic back in Paris. When I told her that she needed help…that's when she fled."

Adrien studied the man for a moment in silence, then demanded, "Why didn't you say something when I questioned you at the hospital?"

"Because I wanted to be wrong! I wanted to be, but my gut told me I wasn't. I came here, heard about the fire just a little while ago on the news- and I _knew_ that I had to see you. I had to warn you." He whirled away and strode toward the window on the right. "Believe me or don't, but you've been warned. I think- I think Marinette can be dangerous. As dangerous as her mother was."

Adrien kept his eyes on Max's back. "She didn't just leave because you tried to get her 'help'." He wasn't buying that line. "When we were in Paris…" And this had been bothering him… "You mentioned something about 'that night'- how it all changed then." He waited a beat and said, "Do you really think Marinette didn't tell me about what happened?" Lying was easy for him. Especially when he was facing someone like Max.

The doctor's shoulders stiffened. "No." He sighed out the word. "I figured she had." He turned to face Adrien once more. "But doesn't that just prove my point? She confused the two of us. She called me by your name. She thought I _was_ you. For an instant, Marinette didn't know who I was- or even where she was."

 _She called me by your name._ "No one is stalking Marinette," Max continued, his voice strengthening. "She's a severely troubled woman. Just like her mother. She needs an evaluation, medical treatment-"

" _I'm not crazy."_ Aurore hadn't locked the door. Shit. Marinette must have been eavesdropping outside. She just shoved the door open. She stood on the threshold now, chest heaving, cheeks stained red. "I'm not _imagining_ what is happening to me!"

Max's whole body jerked, like a puppet on a tight string. "I-I didn't mean for you to hear this-"

"Obviously, but I did hear it." She licked her lips and her chin notched up into the air. "Someone is after me, and it's not some figment of my imagination. What's happening to me is real." Max eased toward her. His voice was low and soothing as he said, "I know you think it is…"

"Yeah, I do! Because it's real!" She shoved her hair back. Pointed at him. "You want to talk about that night? Fine. Let's talk. I called you by Adrien's name _because I was thinking of him._ I wanted him, okay? I always think of him. Every lover-it's him. That's wrong and confused, and, maybe even a little crazy, but I _know_ what I'm doing. I wanted him that night, so I called for him." She shook her head. "I didn't do it because I'm having a breakdown! I did it because I wanted _him."_

Max's face had turned stone. "No one can find any evidence of your stalker. Not the cops in Paris. What about the ones here? I'm betting they can't, either. Even Akuma Securities has turned up nothing because he's not real. Just like your mother, you're-"

"Don't talk about my mother." Her voice trembled with pain. That was it for Adrien. He leapt forward. Grabbed Max's arm and jerked the guy toward the door. "Wait!" Max squealed. "What are you doing? Stop-"

"Get your ass on a place, and get out of Chicago. If you aren't gone by noon, I'll know. Then I'll come after you." Adrien glared into the doctor's eyes. "You don't want that, got me?" Max swallowed. "I-I just want her to get help." He cast a worried look toward Marinette. She backed away from the door. "I care about you. I want to _help_ you."

"How? By getting me committed?" Red still stained her cheeks and her eyes glinted with fury. "The stalking is real. _He_ is real."

"No." Max sounded sad and certain. "He's not." Adrien took immense pleasure in throwing the doc's ass out of the building. Adrien glared into his eyes and barked, "And fix your fucking pants. I saw that boner from the moment Marinette walked into the office, you son of a bitch!"

"Uh, sir…" Aurore began as she watched Max storm off down the street. "He doesn't get past the door," Adrien ordered. "Not ever again, got it?" Aurore quickly nodded. "Indeed. I've…got it."

"Good." He strode back into the office-and found that Marinette hadn't moved. Her gaze was on the window. "Marinette…" She glanced over at him. "Go talk to Nino. He can tell you that someone else was in that studio. I'm not crazy."

"I never said you were." Her smile had an edge of sadness. "But do you wonder?" He took her hands in his. "No, I don't." She flinched. "I thought you were better at lying." Then Marinette pulled away from him. "I thought you were much better…"

* * *

 _Penguin: Damn. So much drama. Anyways, I'll see you guys maybe tomorrow. Or Tuesday! Bye!_


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_Penguin: Hell everyone! Sorry that this is late again. Next week should be back to normal, but next week, I'll be posting Mine to Take on Monday and Thursday because on Friday, I will be going to Universal Studios and won't be coming back until Saturday. And Springtime Memories will be updated tomorrow._

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _Timisa: No. I know that x'D I can't be arrested if there's no proof that I did it xD It will! Most of my stories have one! No, you're not. You have to be alive to finish the story! And thank you, I can't wait for you to see what's in store! c;_

 _Obsidiandragon182005: She's not. Sorry. And thank you!_

 _SJJSpice1: I know. It's always been shitcreek. It's here!_

 _Mayuralover: Everything is serious in my stories._

 _Missdragongirl: She is! And thank you! c:_

 _Pinksakura271: It did, thank you! She's not crazy, I promise. Exactly! And he should snap it. Nope, you never say that. I say he should have._

 _Casacde00: They're my specialty. I don't think anyone has the story down just yet xD Everyone should!_

 _Guest: She's not. Thank you, I love you! I did that on purpose._

 _Angelsong1031: She's not._

* * *

"I only saw Marinette…" Nino shifted restlessly in the hospital bed, a bandage taped around the left side of his head. "I felt like someone whacked me with a baseball bat, but I didn't see anyone but her." Damn it. Adrien had been hoping for more.

"You didn't hear anyone?"

"If I had, the asshole wouldn't have gotten the drop on me." Nino exhaled slowly. "Marinette went in the studio first. I think she forgot her bag. I can remember her going in…" His fingers clenched around the white sheets. "Then not a damn thing until I woke up in this place."

Adrien put his hand on Nino's shoulder. "It's okay. You just rest."

"You got me out, didn't you? I heard the doctors talking…" Adrien nodded. "I wasn't going to leave you to the fire." Nino gave him a tired smile. "Does that make three times…or four…that you've saved my life?"

"Doesn't matter. I stopped counting a long time ago." He squeezed Nino's shoulder and slipped away from the bed. "Get some rest, man."

"Wait…" Adrien glanced back at him. "I do think…I remember one more thing." His eyes because slits as he seemed to struggle with the memory. "Your girl, telling me she was sorry…again and again. I swear, I can hear her saying that."

He squeezed his eyes shut. "But that doesn't make any damn sense. Probably just the drugs they gave me."

"Probably," Adrien murmured. "I'll check back on you soon." Adrien shut the door behind him. Marinette caught sight of him, and she hurried toward him. "Was Nino awake? Did you talk to him?" He went in alone because he wanted to gauge Nino's responses for himself. He also thought Nino might speak a little more freely if they were alone.

 _I remember one more thing. Your girl, telling me she was sorry…again and again._ "Did he remember anyone else being there?" Adrien shook his head. Her face fell. He _had_ to ask her. "Baby, during the fire, did you telling Nino that you were sorry?"

Her fingers twisted her purse strap. "Yes." Fuck. _"Why?"_ Her gaze flashed up to meet his. Anger lit her blue eyes. "Because I wasn't strong enough to get him out of the fire! Because I was using every bit of my strength, and I couldn't get him out of there!" Her voice rose, catching the attention of two nearby nurses.

"Because no matter what I did, I couldn't get him out of the door, and I was sure that we were both going to die in those flames." He stepped toward her. She jerked back. "But that's not what you thought, is it?" All of the heat left her voice. "I'm not crazy and you-" Sadness tightened her face. "You don't trust me."

"Yes, I fucking do." But she already rushed toward the elevator. Swearing, he ran after her. He threw out his hand, grabbing the doors before they could close. "I do, baby," he said again. "This time, I'm the one who doesn't believe you." Her gaze held his. "How does that feel?"

Like shit.

"I'm going to the studio. I have to- I have to talk with the arson investigator."

"I'll come with you." He started to step in the elevator. "No." Her clipped response stopped him. "Marinette…" Someone else brushed by him. Maneuvered into the elevator. "I need a break," Marinette said, her voice hoarse, as if she were trying to fight tears. "Send one of your agents with me, but I need a break."

 _From you._

He forced himself to step back. He held her gaze until the elevator closed. Then Adrien pulled out his phone. In less than five seconds, he had an agent ready to go. "Be her damn shadow," he ordered. "She doesn't take a step without your eyes on her."

She might want her space from him, but he wasn't about to risk her life.

* * *

It was gone. Her second chance had turned to ash. Marinette stared at the charred remains of her studio. There was nothing she could salvage there. Everything was just…gone. Destroyed by the flames. She already called her students. Marinette had to reassure them that she _would_ find another space.

She hadn't mentioned that she didn't have the money to rent another building. "Are you all right?" She glanced to the left. As soon as she arrived at the scene, she realized that Nathanael was there, waiting on her. He came straight toward her.

He watched her with a guarded expression that made her tense. "Please don't ask me if I'm about to have a breakdown." Because that was the way he was staring at her. As if she'd just shatter apart. "I promise, I'm much strong than I look." The female cop, Chloe- the one who'd given Marinette a ride home the previous night- stood a few feet behind Nathanael.

And Marinette's newest watchdog from Akuma Securities, a guy named Jalil, waited about ten steps to Marinette's right. She quickly discovered that Jalil was the strong and pretty much utterly silent type. "I'm sorry about your studio," Nathanael said as he inclined his head toward her. "But I didn't think you were about to breakdown. I figured if you were, well, you would've done that last night."

She squared her shoulders. "Then you make one person…"

"Pardon?"

Marinette blew out a hard breath. She was so seeing her dreams covered by black and gray ash. "You make one person who doesn't think I'm on the edge of some major meltdown." His eyes had narrowed. "Did you do like I asked? Did you think about Agreste-"

She had to laugh. "Adrien isn't doing this to me. Hell, he thinks I'm doing it to myself." Her arms felt chilled so she roughly rubbed them. "Adrien, the cop up in Paris, Max-"

"Uh, yeah," Nathanael cut in, "I don't know who the hell Max is, but you should know that I did some more talking with Detective Juleka first thing this morning."

"You did?"

"She got another mechanic to look at the car. There was still no sign of a rear-impact collision, but this guy did something else." Her image was reflected back in his dark sunglasses. "All of the brake fluid was gone."

"What?" The chill Marinette felt got worse. "With all the fluid gone, the car couldn't stop. That night, you were headed into the curve, and you must have tried to brake." He raked a hand through his hair. "You couldn't, and the car lost control."

It wasn't just her arms that felt chilled. Her cheeks felt the same way. "Someone sabotaged the car. Chloe Bourgeouis stepped closer. Nathanael darted a glance at Chloe, then he focused once more on Marinette. "It certainly looks that way."

Someone had been trying to kill her, for months. "I want this to stop." What did she have to do? _What?_ "I can't live this way." Being afraid. Having a constant guard- _no._ "We'll find him." Nathanael said. "Don't worry." Easy for him to say. It wasn't his life on the line.

"With the new evidence, Juleka is re-opening the investigation in Paris," Nathanael continued. "The jackass doing this is going down." Chloe gave a hard nod. Marinette's gaze darted between the two cops- and over to Jalil. She wasn't surprised to see that he had his phone out and at his ear. The guy was probably briefing Adrien on this new development right then.

 _Adrien…_

Her gaze snapped back to Nathanael. "You think that jackass is Adrien." He didn't respond. "It's not."

Chloe whistled and rocked forward on the balls of her feet. "Having too much faith in the wrong man could be dangerous."

"Everything I do is dangerous these days." She gave Chloe and Nathanael a curt nod. "Thanks for your help." She started hurrying away from them. Jalil immediately fell into step with her. Her big, six-foot-plus shadow. "Marinette!"

Pausing, she glanced back at the detective's call. "Tell me you aren't staying with him." Tension had hardened Nathanael's face. "I won't tell you that." Because she wasn't planning to return to Adrien then. She hadn't lied when she told Adrien that she needed a break.

 _Does he trust me?_ Because, even after everything, she trusted him. She always had. "If you aren't going back to Agreste's place, then where are you going?" Her gaze slid to the wreckage. "To find a new studio because I am _not_ going to let my dream be taken from me." She'd find a way to get the cash she needed in order to rent another studio.

 _There has to be a way._ Marinette wasn't going to give up. She just had to take things-

One step at a time. That was how she recovered after the accident. How she learned to ignore the pain and just walk. _One step at a time._

* * *

 _Penguin: Thank you guys for being so patient! I'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye!_


	20. Chapter Nineteen

_Penguin: Hello chibis! Let's get to the reviews!_

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _Lonelygirl702: Yup. Thank you! You're amazing!_

 _Pinksakura271: Maybe. I think she knows but at the same time, her stalker could be ANYBODY at this point. So she's a little apprehensive. Yes, someone did. That's what it reminded me of too when I read it xD_

 _SJJSpice1: For real. Maybe the person has a reason (Hint hint.) and she is. There will be. But there'll also be a loss too. Looking forward to your review! XOXO :D_

 _Cascade00: No. Hm, I don't know. I feel like it'd be better as a prequel. But Idk if I wanna write that._

 _Obsidiandragon182005: Yup! That's not why she did that. She did that because she needed a break from him._

 _Wonderfloof: Thank you! I love you! Aw, that's sweet! xD Eh, Idk about that. Thank you! I really like to write them from different perspectives because they're so much fun to write. And I went back and fixed that. It is Akuma._

 _~Responses to I Still Believe~_

 _FicsFromAnAnbuNin: Thank you!_

 _Izzy: Thank you! Idk how I do it. It just comes to me. And I didn't mean to do those things! x'D_

 _~Responses to I Could Have Saved You~_

 _FicsFromAnAnbuNin: Thank you!_

 _Izzy: She was being abused, but Adrien didn't notice. And thank you!_

 _Ummm: I like to write depressing things._

 _Izzy: You do? Thank you! You're amazing!_

 _Guest: I know._

 _Izzy: Eh, Idk about a third one. Don't cry x'D_

 _~Response to My Online Crush~_

 _MidnightWiddow87: xD I'm glad I can make you laugh!_

 _~Response to HCTG~_

 _WootWoo: o-o Idk. I've never seen the Notebook so...I can't really relate. I like some of the die-hards, but sometimes I like to vent out and watch other stuff. I love Ride Along! Anything with Kevin Hart is amazing! I don't hate action. I just haven't written any action ones yet xD I will though. I hate horror, that you will probably not see from me. I did, thank you for making me laugh xD It's alright. I'm used to it. Bai!_

 _~Response to Dance With Me~_

 _FicsFromAnAnbuNin: Thank you!_

 _~Response to I Hate Mondays~_

 _Guest: I wont tell. And aw, thank you! That's so flattering! x'D How is that possible? O.o You don't have to an account to be a chibi! Anyone can be a chibi! That's what I call my readers :p_

 _~Response to I Love You~_

 _Guest: xD I'd want my proposal to be heartfelt._

 _~Response to Draw With Me?~_

 _CharlieBoneFan: Thank you!_

 _~Response to True Identity~_

 _MidnightWiddow87: Aw, thank you! It's alright! I don't mind xD Actually, in the French version, it's Chat Noir and in the English version, it's Cat Noir. I just like to use both. It did?! Omg, that's amazing! You don't have to match my writing. Writing is just how you write. Don't try to be like me, I suck. xD And don't give up! Keep trying! And if you write fanfiction, I'd be honored to read it! I was one of the best writers in my school but some of my fics could use some work. I will! Don't give up though! Aw, thank you! You check every day? o-o I don't post every day xD I post this story on Monday and Friday when I can, and the occasional one-shot here and there. Springtime Memories are updated on Wednesday. Thank you! You're so sweet! And I don't judge. You do you., honey._

* * *

Nathanael watched Marinette walk away, his eyes narrowed. "She didn't seem particularly scared to me," Chloe said as she came fully to his side. "No, she didn't."

"Seemed more pissed, judging by the look in her eyes." He turned his head and saw that Chloe's gaze was on Marinette. He followed Chloe's gaze and watched as Marinette climbed into the passenger seat of a waiting car. Her newest guard slammed the door and then headed for the driver's side of the vehicle.

"You're sure she went home with Agreste last night?" Nathanael asked Chloe. Damn it, he warned Marinette. Why wouldn't she take his warnings seriously? He wanted to help her. But he was starting to think she had a death wish.

"I'm sure that's where she went. It's not easy to mistake that guy." No, it wasn't. "He rushed her out of the club and into that fancy car of his," Chloe said. "They went to his penthouse and stayed in all night." _I warned her._

"I guess some people like the danger too much," he said, voice gruff. His ex-girlfriend had been that way. He warned her, too. Warned her, and buried her. _Am I going to bury Marinette, too?_ "Want me to keep up the detail on her?" Chloe asked. Her short blonde hair blew in the faint breeze. _(A/N: In my story, Chloe cuts her hair.)_

"Yeah, stay close. If you see anything suspicious, you let me know." Over his shoulder, he saw that the arson investigator was waiting to talk with him. Like he needed the guy to tell him that fire had been deliberately set. That was fucking obvious.

As obvious as the fact that someone was playing a sick game with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. A game that wasn't going to end until Marinette was dead. _Just like my ex-girlfriend._

This location could work. Marinette gazed around at the old fire station. Okay, sure, most people wouldn't think this place was primed to be a fashion design studio… _But this can happen. I can make this work._

Excitement and determination pulsed through her. She'd make this studio even better than the other one had been. She could get started right away. If she worked fast enough, hard enough, then maybe she could even have the studio up and running in three weeks, maybe two.

The building could work, so now she just had to come up with the down payment for the place. She already sold all of her jewelry. Her credit cards were maxed out. But…there was a few people who owned her some favors. People like Ivan. Maybe…maybe he could loan her the cash-

"I'm taking over, Jalil. You can go now." Adrien's voice. She didn't stiffen. Didn't start in alarm. Right then, she was too hopeful and happy to stiffen up. Jalil's footsteps padded away, but Adrien didn't come any closer to her.

Determinedly, she glanced to the left. She found him staring at her with a hard intensity in his gaze. "I can put the mirrors there. The sewing machines there." She gestured with her hands. "The open area in the center will be perfect for mannequins." His gaze didn't leave her face. That lethal intensity didn't lessen.

Marinette swallowed. _I can even use the upstairs area for an apartment. That will save me money because I can get rid of my place._

But…she just gotten that wonderful security system at her place. She didn't want to lose it. "I think you should hold off on your studio," Adrien said flatly. "No." An immediate denial. She whirled to fully face him. He wore a dark suit, one that emphasized the darkness of his hair and made his green eyes gleam even brighter.

"Yes, Marinette," he said, voice curt. "You need to slow down. Your last place was torched less than twenty-four hours ago. Don't you think that was a message? It's not safe for you to do this. You have to-"

"I have to make this work. I have to believe that I can do it." Designing was the only thing that had always gotten her through life. When she designed, she became someone else. Someone stronger. Without it… _I'm lost._ His hands closed around her shoulders. "It's too dangerous."

"I thought I was the one doing this to myself," she snapped at him. "Isn't that the story going around now?"

"That story is bullshit." His fingers tightened on her. "You trust me, and I trust you." Her breath caught in her throat. She wanted those words. Wanted them so badly. She searched his eyes, wondering if he was telling her the truth…or feeding her the lie he knew she needed to hear.

* * *

 _Penguin: Thank you guys for reading! I will be posting Springtime Memories today, I swear! I had all of the intentions to post it yesterday and I fell asleep when I was typing :I Anyways, bai!_


	21. Chapter Twenty

_Penguin: Hello everyone! Here's an update for today! :D Remember that I'm updating on Thursday instead of Friday this week because I will be going to Orlando for GradBash. Let's get to the reviews!_

 _IZZY: I can't say anything :s Ikr?_

 _Pinksakura271: They really are. Not every single person is gonna be the same. He didn't bury her because he was crazy, he buried her because she died from trusting the wrong man, which is why he doesn't want Marinette to do the same with Adrien. Well if I needed a loan, I'd ask someone. And Marinette doesn't know EVERYTHING about him. The only thing she doesn't know is about when he was in the military...and how many women he slept with._

 _Cascade00: I mean, we'll see what happens. I might do it, I might not. It's a possibility. Maybe he does feel that way._

 _Obsidiandragon182005: There's more to come. Trust me. Nope. I don't blame her._

 _SJJSpice1: Yup. Always. I think it's because she has trust issues. It's personal because he's had someone die because of trusting the wrong man. Because he cares deeply about Marinette. No, he doesn't. Maybe he doesn't know what love is anymore because of what happened. Maybe! It's here! XOXO :D_

 _~Responses to MSM~_

 _I honestly do not remember which review I answered last. Prom night is still affecting my sleep._

 _Reginavilla04: Thank you! I would ship that. So much. You're welcome!_

 _Navirina: Don't cry! And it's both. Trust me. Ikr?! Don't do that! I love him too._

 _Izzy: THANK YOU!_

 _LadybugLover21: Now that's a bit too far. I didn't make hr mean in that one. I would really love to know what happened to her mother._

 _Mayuralover: I am so sorry. xD_

 _Pinksakura271: I know! Aw, I'm brilliant? ~blushes~ Thank you! She really did. He was hurt. He was being salty._

 _Cool: Thank you._

 _IZZY: Don't cry! xD And I love you!_

* * *

Chloe Bourgeois gazed across the street at the old fire station. Marinette Dupain-Cheng had sure been determined. She went through five buildings, touring them all with her guard right at her side, before she stopped at this place.

"And the guard is gone," Chloe murmured as she watched the fellow hurry away. Since Adrien Agreste had strode into that old fire station a few moments before, the guard's departure wasn't a real big surprise.

But…Detective Nathanael didn't trust Agreste. He thought the man was guilty as sin. Maybe it wasn't safe for Marinette to be alone with him. Chloe eased open her card door. Then she headed swiftly across the street. Her phone was at her ear as she entered the alley.

"Hey, Nathanael, it's me." She didn't wait for him to respond but hurried to add, "Marinette was looking for a new building to rent. She stopped at the old fire station on Ninth, and Agreste just joined her."

"Are they there alone?"

"I think so. I'm going in for a closer look."

"Be careful," he warned her. Always. Chloe eased into the alley. Maybe there was a window back there that she could use for a little observation. She tucked her phone into her pocket and took a few more steps forward. _Yes._ There was a window. One covered in grime. She leaned toward the bricks, trying to ease up closer to that window so that she could see-

Someone grabbed her from behind. A rough hand closed over her mouth. "You shouldn't get involved in business that doesn't concern you," a snarling voice- a _male_ voice- grated in her ear. She reacted immediately, driving her elbow back into her attacker's mid-section. He grunted and his hold eased, just for a moment. She jerked away from him. Chloe grabbed for her weapon as she spun to face the man who-

He shoved a knife into her chest. Chloe's fingers squeezed the trigger, but her attacker was already lunging away from her. Her knees hit the ground. The gun slid from her trembling fingers and fell beside her. Her blood soaked her, and Chloe didn't even have the strength to scream.

* * *

When the gunfire blasted, Adrien grabbed Marinette. He pulled her against his chest and curved his body protectively around hers. One thunderous blast…then, nothing. He glanced over his shoulder. That gunshot had come from out back, in the alley.

Adrien shoved back his coat and pulled out his own weapon. "Wh-when did you start carrying that?" Marinette asked him. Her eyes looked huge- and scared. "I always carry it. I just usually made sure you didn't see it before." Because he hadn't wanted to frighten her away. But this moment wasn't about reassuring Marinette. It was about finding out what the hell was happening in that alley.

He pushed open the rear door, but he made sure to stay low. To stay covered and-

"She's hurt!" Marinette's cry. Adrien had seen the woman, too. A cop in uniform sprawled on the dirty ground. Marinette tried to lunge toward the woman, but Adrien kept her back. "Wait…" Because whoever had injured the cop could still be close by. Waiting to strike again.

He looked to the left. To the right. A weak woman escaped from the woman, and, at that sound, Marinette sprang away from him. She hit her knees beside the cop and reached for the knife in the woman's chest.

"Don't!" Adrien ordered as he lunged forward. His left hand flew up, locking around hers. "Leave the blade in."

"What?" Marinette demanded, expression shocked. "We have to help her! She's dying!"

"And she'll die faster if you pull out the knife." He'd seen attacks like this before. "It's Chloe," Marinette whispered. "Chloe Bourgeois. She took me home last night." And she apparently stayed around to keep an eye on Marinette.

He released Marinette's hand. "Call 911," he told her. "Tell them that a cop is down." They'd haul ass getting to that location then. He kept his gun in his right hand. The attacker had to be close. He wanted to break away and search for the son of a bitch, but Chloe was choking on her own blood then.

Shit.

He tilted Chloe's head. Tried to help her breathe. Blood covered her lips. Her eyes were hazy, pain-filed. "It's going to be all right," Adrien told her. He wanted the words to be true and not a fucking lie, but the had known exactly what he was doing when he attacked. The knife had plunged straight into her heart and…Adrien leaned forward.

 _The bastard had twisted the blade. For maximum damage and maximum pain._ "The ambulance is coming," Marinette whispered. "Help's coming, Chloe. Just hold on." Marinette's fingers curled around Chloe's hand. Chloe's breathing seemed so ragged and loud.

That bleary gaze of hers flickered to Adrien, then it darted over his shoulder. "You saw him," Adrien said. Chloe's breathing wasn't quite so loud. Her gaze darted over his shoulder again. "He ran that way?" Her lips parted. She tried to speak. "Chloe?" Marinette cried. "Chloe?"

Chloe's eyes were still open. Still looking over Adrien's shoulder. But the officer was dead. In the distance, an ambulance's siren wailed. Too late. Too fucking late. He surged to his feet. Spun toward the snaking alley that Chloe had been looking at in her very last moment.

 _You couldn't have gone far, you son of a bitch._ "Take this," Adrien told Marinette. He shoved his gun into her hands. "Stay with the cop. Help's not far away." But he wouldn't waste any more time. "No! You need a weapon!" He yanked out his back-up weapon from his ankle holster. "I've got it covered." Then Adrien took off running down that alley even as Marinette shouted his name.

 _Chloe fired her gun. Did she hit you, asshole? Did she?_ He glanced down and saw the spatter of blood drops. _She did. And I'm gonna follow your fucking trail of blood until I find you._ "Adrien!" Marinette yelled. He kept running. He was ending this, before Marinette was the one he found dead in a blood-soaked alley.

* * *

 _Penguin: ...Wow. Just wow. I'm shocked. Thank you guys for reading! And one more thing. I'd really like to know out of all of the stories I've written, which one is your favorite? c: Bye guys!_


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

_Penguin: Hello chibis! Here's the update for Mine to Take! I'm not sure if I'll be updating on Monday because I don't get back from Orlando until 5 am on Saturday...and I'm typing the next chapter right now XD_

 _~Response to MMTT~_

 _SJJSpice1: It's part of the story. She really wasn't. We'll see... It's not Theo. And since the stalker shot Adrien, there's proof that ti's not Adrien. Hopefully. Here it is! c; XOXO_

 _~Responses to MSM~_

 _Mayuralover: Thank you! Pinksakura271 suggested it to me c;_

 _Pinksakura271: My day was long today. But tomorrow I'm going to Universal! Woo hoo! :D Oh that's long ago, no need to worry c: It took a lot of antibiotics...now I'm just breaking out acne because of an eyebrow waxing ._. Why me. Oh thank you! Hey now, she's a nice person! I'd be stunned too. I've never received flowers from anyone before. I knew I messed up...I put Wyatt instead because I couldn't remember the name ._. I'll go back and fix that. Thank you! It's alright! No worries!_

 _Nina The Fangirl: Thank you! I love you! I think he knew. Thank you! c:_

* * *

Marinette stared down at Chloe. The cop's eyes were closed now. Marinette had closed them. Chloe's face was chalk-white. Her lips stained red with blood. The scent of blood filled Marinette's nose. Chloe Bourgeois hadn't deserved this. To die in an alley, surrounded by garbage. To die in someone else's place.

 _My place._ Marinette still held tight to Chloe's hand. But her gaze was on the alley. Adrien was gone. He ran after the attacker. She didn't want Adrien dying in her place. Not Adrien. Not Nino. Not Chloe. "Come after me!" Marinette shouted. "Stop hurting the others! You let _me_ be the one! Don't hurt anyone else!"

A tear leaked from her eye. The ambulance's siren was louder. "Let me be the one!" Marinette called out again. "Don't hurt anyone else!" Doors slammed. Footsteps rushed toward her. She looked up and saw Nathanael rushing her way. Behind him, she could see EMTs. More cops. Nathanael blanched when he saw Chloe.

"I'm so sorry," Marinette whispered. The EMTs pushed her out of the way. They tried to work on Chloe. _You can't save the dead._ Chloe's death was on her. Marinette looked back into the alley. No sign of Adrien. What would she do if her stalker turned his attention on Adrien? "Marinette." Marinette blinked and realized that Nathanael was standing right in front of her. A muscle flexed in his jaw as he said, "I want you to come with me. Come with me, _now."_

"Adrien went chasing after the attacker. We-we didn't see anyone, but Adrien ran down the alley-"

"I'll have men look for him." His eyes…they burned with emotion. Pain. Grief. Fury. "But it's not safe for you to be out here. Come on." He took the gun from her hand. Led her to a patrol car. "I-I'm so sorry about Chloe." Tears wanted to choke her. Nathanael nodded. The pain in his eyes deepened.

"So the fuck am I. She was only twenty-two. Twenty damn two." The EMTs weren't trying to save Chloe any more. She saw the way the other cops were acting. Saw the way they were marking the area. This wasn't about saving a life for them. _It's a crime scene now._

* * *

The blood trail ended at the entrance to an old factory. Adrien kicked open the doors and rushed inside. His gun was up. Ready. Dust and cobwebs covered the factory's interior. Adrien searched and searched but found nothing. _Because the bastard led me here._

He led. Adrien had followed. _And I left Marinette alone._ He whirled around and started racing back to Marinette. Adrien had only gone about five feet when the bullet hit him.

 _(A/N: ~cues all of the Adrien fangirls balling their eyes out~)_

* * *

 _Another gunshot._ When Marinette heard the thundering sound, her heart stopped. Nathanael ran toward the blast, and she dashed after him. Rushing faster, faster and-

 _Adrien was on the ground. Blood was around him._ Just like Chloe. Just, Like. Chloe. "No!" Marinette screamed. Nathanael bent beside Adrien. Backup-more cops- raced up around them. Marinette hit the ground beside Adrien. _So much blood._

"I'm…all right," Adrien managed. Her heart started to beat again. "Son of a bitch from the south. Waited for me to make a target…of myself." His breath heaved out. "Bullet's still in my chest. I'll be…fine." He'd better not be lying to her. _In his chest._

"He's...not as good," Adrien managed, "With a gun…as he is…with a knife…" Fear clawed at Marinette's insides. She grabbed for Adrien's hand and held tight. Adrien's gaze-not as bright, and that dimness terrified her- found Marinette's. "Get her…out," he rasped to Nathanael. "He could…be here still…"

She wasn't leaving him. Nathanael tried to pull Marinette away, but she just held tighter to Adrien. " _I'm not leaving you."_ Cops fanned out, started searching the area. The EMTs came and loaded Adrien to a gurney. When they put him into the back of an ambulance, Marinette jumped right in with him.

 _So much blood._ "Rode with you…too…" Adrien whispered. "After…wreck…" His fingers squeezed hers. "Didn't want to…let you go."

"I'm not letting you go." The EMT pushed a needle into his arm. The ambulance jostled, bouncing along the old road. The scream of the siren echoed around her. The EMT cut away Adrien's shirt, and she got a good look at the wound. Marinette stopped breathing. "You lied to me," she whispered to Adrien. "No…"

How was he still talking? Still conscious? "Never leave…you…this won't stop…" The EMT connected thin tubes to him. Something started to beep. "Blood pressure's dropping!" The EMT snapped. Then he pushed Marinette back. Adrien's fingers slid from hers.

 _You lied to me._ Because she'd seen the wound, and she knew things weren't going to be _all right_ for Adrien.

* * *

 _Penguin: I can just imagine the review section right now...Thank you guys for reading! I'll see you guys next week! Bai bai!_


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

_Penguin: Hello chibis! Let's get to the responses!_

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _Pinksakura271: I really did. And I know there's a storm coming e.e And you'll see what happened to him soon. o_o ~hides~ Help. And all will be revealed. And he's not gonna do that since you need a license to own a gun._

 _SJJSpice1: You'll see what happens! And if you read back at the last chapter, the answer is no, it did not. Next chapter is here! XOXO_

 _WonderFloof: It's here! Don't die holding your breath..._

 _Missdragongirl: Because I wanted it to happen. Thank you! You're amazing! No, you didn't miss anything. The reason why Adrien knew that is because he was in the military, so he would know how to shoot a gun, how to use a knife correctly, etc. Seeing how the stalker knows how to use a knife, that's another hint of who it is. And no, he didn't see who it was. It wasn't because of Chloe._

 _Cascade00: That didn't happen though. I love them! And don't cry!_

 _Obsidiandragon182005: Adrien will find him. Trust me. And he won't._

 _Ivette Agreste: No, I wish I could though. Sometimes. He's not dead._

 _Panteabooks: I only have killed one. So not everyone has died c:_

* * *

The hospital's emergency room doors flew open. The EMTs ran with the gurney, barking out orders. Marinette sprinted to keep up with them. Doctors and nurses jumped into action, swarming that gurney. _Please, please take care of him._ Adrien vanished into the ER. The doors swung shut behind him.

She stood, alone, in that narrow hallway. Staring after him. So lost. _I can't lose him again._ She and Adrien just found their way back to each other. This wasn't supposed to happen. "Miss?" She turned and saw a nurse- a brunette with hazel eyes- gazing sympathetically at her. "Miss, we're going to need you to fill out some paperwork on the patient."

Marinette licked lips that were bone dry. "He's going to be okay." The nurse's face tightened. "There's a waiting room just down the hallway. It's the second door on the left. You can take the papers there."

"He's going to be okay," Marinette said again, her voice harder. The nurse handed her the clipboard. "You may want to notify other family members…" Adrien didn't have any other family members. "He only has me," Marinette said. Her fingers trembled when she took the clipboard.

She walked toward the waiting room in a daze. Bodies passed her in a blur. White lab coats. Green hospital scrubs. Someone bumped into her, right as she turned toward the waiting room. "Sorry," a voice rasped. That rasp…

She looked up, frowning, just as something sharp jabbed into her neck. _A needle. He shoved a needle into my neck._ The man wore a green face mask- the kind that doctors and nurses wore during surgery- but she could see his eyes- see them so perfectly.

His eyes were the last thing that she saw before everything went dark. Marinette fell forward and felt his strong arms wrap around her.

* * *

" _Marinette."_ Saying her name was hard. So much harder than it should have been. Adrien tried to move his arms, but found that they were strapped down. His throat ached, burned, and it sure as hell seemed like someone had driven a fucking stake through his chest.

A stake…or a bullet. "Take it east, Agreste." A familiar voice advised him. "You just came out of surgery. They took the tube out of your throat three minutes ago. Just slow the hell down, okay?" A tube? That would explain the burn in his throat.

Adrien forced his eyes to open. Again, the small act was too damn hard. But he opened them, and he locked his gaze on Detective Nathanael. _"Marinette."_ He said her name again because she was the only thing that mattered.

But at her name, Nathanael looked away. _Where is she?_ She'd been with him in the alley. He remembered her holding onto him. She'd been in the ambulance, too. He hated the look of fear in her eyes. "We're looking for her," Nathanael said. His voice cracked. _Not good._

"I've got an APB now- every cop in the city is searching for her." _Searching for her…_ The machines around him began to beep frantically. Nathanael hurried toward the side of the bed. "Take it easy. Jesus, man, calm down." He couldn't be fucking serious. Adrien tried to push up in the bed.

"You're bleeding again! Stop!" Nathanael pushed the call button for the nurse, then he locked his hands around Adrien's shoulders. The detective shoved him back against the bed. "They just dug a bullet out of you. You can't go racing out of here now!"

Yes, he could. Adrien had to get to Marinette. The lines on Nathanael's face became deeper. "We're going to find her." How had they lost her? _How?_ Nathanael exhaled on a long sigh. "She was in the hospital. I-I saw the security video just a little while ago. Some guy in a doctor's coat came up to her. He injected her with something that knocked her out. Then the cocky bastard just put her in a wheel chair and pushed her right out the doors."

No. "No one even stopped him. Didn't ask a single damn question. He took her out the emergency exit. There were two guards there, and he just _took her."_ The machines were shrieking now. Two nurses ran into the room. The male nurse demanded, "What are you doing to the patient?"

The other nurse- female, a red-head- hurried toward the bed. When she got close enough, Adrien grabbed her wrist. "Get me…out…"

"No, no, sir." Her brown eyes became saucer sized. "You can't leave!" The male nurse pulled out a needle and added something to Adrien's IV bag. "This will help calm you down." _No._ He didn't need to be calm. _I need Marinette._ "Take it easy," the redhead told him. "You have to rest and recover."

Resting was the last thing he needed to do. He had to get out there and find Marinette. "Doc…tor…"

"The doctor will come to see you soon," the redhead reassured him as Adrien's fingers slid lifelessly away from her wrist. He could feel the cold touch of the drugs slipping through his veins. "Sleep…" The nurse told him.

 _I can't sleep. Marinette needs me._ "We'll find her," Nathanael told him, but the cop's voice seemed far away now. "Every cop in the city has her photo. She's not just going to vanish…"

* * *

 _Penguin: Thank you guys for reading! I'm actually getting close to the end of the book, so I can't say how many chapters are left just yet. But I will let you know. Bai bai!_


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

_Penguin: Hello everyone! Let's get to the reviews!_

 _~Responses to MSM~_

 _LadybugLover21: Thank you for your respect. Well I say that if the girl is thirteen and pregnant, she could give the baby up for adoption. Killing is wrong. And it's alright. I respect your opinion. You did the same for me, and I'd do the same for you._

 _Pinksakura271: Thank you! If you go on your phone, you won't see it. If you go on your computer, you should see it at the top. It'll ask you the question and it'll say vote now and then you click on that and see the options. :D I'm sorry about that, but I didn't know until I went on my computer and saw it for myself. Well, she's scared. I don't blame her. But you did know. :P I'd want a girl first too. I'm a twin, so I thought that I'd make her have twins._

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _InfinitiLuxLuna: I think it goes both ways for me. Yeah, go Mari! Don't let me influence you xD You do you boo boo. Thank you! Another one? Uhhhhhh. There's a poll on which story you guys want me to post next, so go on your computer and vote!_

 _SJJSpice1: Hahaha xD We'll know soon! I promise! It's not the next chapter, I'll let you guys know which chapter it is. Once I finish writing the next one. It's right here! XOXO_

 _Guest: Thank you! You reread it? Aw! :D I WOULD LOVE THAT. Problem is, I don't have an instagram :s But I checked yours out and you're an amazing artist! If you want, you could PM me or I can give you my email on PM._

* * *

But she did. Marinette fucking vanished. Two days passed, and the cops didn't find her. "He was clever," Nino said as he guided Adrien to the car. They were at the hospital's exit. _Finally._ The doctors didn't want him to leave the hospital.

Fuck what they wanted. He tried to leave the day before, and he tore open his wound. Blood had spurted and the nurses had sedated him. _Again._ "The guy kept his face averted from the cameras," Nino told him, "and he had a surgical cap and mask on the whole time."

Adrien slid into the car. The fresh stitches in his chest pulled, but he ignored the pain. He could only focus on one thing then- Marinette. Nino slid into the front seat. The car eased into traffic. "The cops think she's already dead." Adrien had heard the whispers when Nathanael got his updates.

As soon as they hit the forty-eight hour mark on Marinette's abduction, the cops had stopped looking for a live body. "It's…it's been a long time, Adrien," Nino said softly. "A lot can happen during all of those hours…"

Adrien's hands fisted. He didn't want to imagine what had happened to Marinette. "She's okay." He had to think that way. Had to think of her being alive. Because if he let the fear take over… _I'll lose my damn mind._ "I'm going to find her." He'd already reassigned every agent that he had.

Finding Marinette was their priority. He'd been pulling strings and starting the search for her even when the doctors had been sewing him up. Nino slanted a fast glance his way when the vehicle stopped at a red light. "We've got eyes on the choreographer and the doctor in Paris. Both guys have been going to work, business as usual for them."

It wasn't business as fucking usual. "If one of them had her…the guy would still be with her." _If she's alive._ Adrien heard the words that Nino didn't say. "Could be just that it's not them. Her stalker could be anyone." Nino kept talking as he drove them through the Chicago streets. "Some freak who saw her model and fixated on her."

Adrien's gaze slid to the window. "I want the plane ready to depart within the next two hours." The car braked at another red light. "Boss, you know that you're not clear to travel. The doctors didn't want to let you out-"

"We're going to Paris." Because that was where the nightmare had started for Marinette. "Have the plane ready." The killer had aimed for Adrien's heart with that bullet. The bullet had missed its target, barely. But when the son of a bitch had taken Marinette…

 _You cut out my fucking heart._ He wanted his heart back. He'd get it back.

* * *

The handcuffs cut into Marinette's wrists. She'd lost track of time again. She tried counting the minutes before, a little trick to try and stay sane, but it hadn't helped. There was no light. Only a complete darkness. It was cold. So cold there in her prison.

Her wrists had stopped bleeding. She thought that the blood might help her slip out of the cuffs. It hadn't. Her lips were cracked. Broken. Her stomach ached, but at least it had stopped growling.

She hadn't eaten. Hadn't been given a drop to drink. She'd been taken. Then…left.

Forgotten in the dark. She tried yelling before. Screaming. She screamed until her voice had broken. Her hands were looped around some kind of thick, metal pole. She kicked it and kicked it. Jerked and pulled. Nothing.

 _He's just going to leave me down here. Until I starve._ It would be a slow death. Death in darkness. She tried to look through the dark. To see beyond it. Marinette didn't want this to be her last memory. She wanted to remember Adrien.

 _Adrien._ He'd find her, eventually. She didn't doubt that. If he survived that gunshot. _He had to survive. He had to._

Adrien would heal. He'd get out of the hospital. Then he would look for her. She hated to think about what he would find.

* * *

 _Penguin: Thank you guys for reading! Remember, the next story is decided by you guys. So go on your computer and vote now! This story will be over pretty soon! Enjoy your Friday! Bai bai!_


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

_Penguin: Hello everyone! I'm sick as a dog rn, and since there's no recent reviews, let's get to the chapter._

* * *

"Janie, make sure that Mrs. Summer gets her medication before-" Dr. Max broke off, choking. Because Adrien had just wrapped his hand around the prick's throat. "Stop!" The nurse-Janie- sprang to her feet. "Let him go!"

She grabbed for the phone. "Security-"

"Security can wait a bit, honey," Nino said as he took the phone from her. "We're just gonna have us a little chat with the doc." Max's eyes bulged. "Let…me…go…" Adrien eased his hold. "Want to have the chat out here, or in your office?" His fingerprints were bright on the doc's throat.

"O-office…"

"Good choice." He let the doctor go. Max spun away from him. Strode down the hall. "Dr. Max?" Janie called out uncertainly. "I've got this," Max snapped back. No, the bastard didn't.

Max threw open his office door. Paced inside and rubbed his neck. Adrien marched after him. Nino followed. He shut the door, then put his considerable bulk in front of the exit. "What the hell?" Max demanded as she spun around to confront Adrien.

"What the freaking _hell!_ How dare you come in here and assault me-"

"Her picture is gone," Adrien said. Max's mouth snapped closed. "All the pictures on your desk are gone." Actually, it looked to him like the doctor was packing up his office. "Planning a trip?"

"I've got a transfer," Max gritted out. "I applied for it months ago after-"

"After Marinette dumped you." Max flushed. "I heard about her disappearance. I-I'm sorry. I hope the cops can find her soon." Adrien wanted to drive his fist into the doctor's face. Again and again until he heard the smash of bones.

"Seeing as how it was some _person_ who took Marinette, and not a figment of her imagination, I think your theory was a little off, doc." Rage seethed in Adrien's words. "My mistake." Each word seemed torn from Max. "I thought…I-I was wrong."

"You were." He closed in on the doctor. He didn't like Max. Didn't trust him. Actually, Adrien wanted to rip the man apart. "I almost killed a man for Marinette once." Max swallowed. His eyes widened. "You did what?"

"I wasn't even aware how close I put the guy to death," Adrien said as the memory rose in his head. "He was trying to rape her. I saw…and I reacted. I hit him, again and again, until Marinette pulled me off him." Sweat beaded Max's forehead.

"That's what I did to him," Adrien murmured as he stared directly into Max's eyes. "So what do you _think_ I'm going to do once I get my hands on the man who took her?" Max backed up. "I didn't take Marinette! I've been here-"

"Actually, you came back to work the day _after_ Ms. Dupain-Cheng was taken," Nino said as he stood firm by the door. "We checked. We have lots of resources to do things like that." Max's gaze darted toward Nino.

"She left you, and you couldn't handle that…" Adrien fought to keep his voice level. He wanted to pound into Max, but that wasn't the plan. He had to walk a very delicate line here. Very delicate. The doctor shook his head. "It's not me! I wanted to help her-"

"You wanted to own her. You wanted her to be yours, but she couldn't be…Marinette didn't love you, and no matter what you did, you couldn't make her love you." A fist pounded into the door. "Doctor Max?"

"Looks like Janie called security after all," Nino said flatly. "Some people just don't know how to follow orders."

"I didn't want to own her." Max shoved his hands into the pockets of his lab coat. "That was the set designer, Ivan. He's the one who was always controlling her. Telling her when to exercise. When to go home and sleep. What to freaking eat. He wanted to control everything about her life."

Adrien kept all emotion from his face. "I'm going to kill the man who took her." Max tensed. His eyelids jerked. Such a small move. "I am going to kill him," Adrien said deliberately. "because Marinette wasn't his to take."

The guards had burst inside the room. "She was never his," Adrien told the doctor. _"Never."_

* * *

The guards shoed Adrien and Nino out of the hospital. "Well, that didn't go so smoothly," Nino murmured as he gazed around at the hospital's parking lot. "But at least none of the damn paparazzi are here to see you get your ass thrown into the street."

"The meeting went exactly as I hoped." _Marinette wasn't his to take._ When Adrien had said those words, Max's hands had fisted. His eyes had been tight and angry, and the man had clamped his lips together to stop himself to replying to Adrien.

"The guy was angry, but that was probably because you basically accused him of being a kidnapper and a killer. And because, you know, you threatened to murder him." Nino turned toward the car. "All right, boss, we need to back off."

They weren't backing any place. "I goaded him so that the fellow would make a mistake." Nino glanced over his shoulder. "Maybe it is the set designer, Ivan, maybe he's…"

"I've got two agents on Ivan. They are watching him twenty-four, seven." Just in case. "And now, you and I are going to take over the watch on Max." Because his gut told him to stay close to the doctor. _He'd taken her pictures away. Packed up the office._

And the man in the video- that damn grainy video that Adrien had watched again and again- he'd expertly injected Marinette with that needle. No hesitation. The man who killed Chloe had known just where to shove his knife. Known just how to twist that blade to cause maximum damage.

A doctor would know. Adrien headed toward the back of the building. Waited. When Max rushed out of the hospital ten minutes later, Adrien was still waiting. The doctor hopped into his car. Sped away. "Now it's your turn to be stalked," Adrien whispered.

Adrien started to walk towards the car, until he heard a voice. "NINO LAHIFFE!" the voice shouted angrily. Adrien's eyes widened and turned around. He saw Alya, super pissed off. She was wearing a blue dress that went above her knee and her plaid jacket over it, only the top button buttoned. She wore a green watch on her right wrist and wore her glasses, with her long hair down.

She tapped her white Converse sneakers impatiently. "Nino, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT MARI WAS KIDNAPPED?! HOW COULD YOU HIDE THIS FROM ME?!"

Nino blinked, his eyes wide in fear. "Uh…"

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Alya screamed at him. Nino chuckled nervously and looked at Adrien. "Adrien, my best bro, can you help a brother out here?" Adrien shook his head. "Nope. You're the one who decided not to tell her. I'm not going to jail for that one. You're on your own dude."

Alya glared at Nino and he said, "Babe, it's not what it looks like. I-"

"Adrien!" a voice shouted out. Adrien turned and saw Cecilia running towards him. Adrien's eyes widened. "Oh shit." Cecilia looked at him straight dead in the eyes. "I heard Marinette was kidnapped. I want to help you find the bastard."

"I'm going too." Alya said, climbing into the car. Nino's mouth dropped open in shock. "But-"

"No buts, my friend is kidnapped, and if that son of a bitch hurts her, he has to go through ME." Alya said, crossing her arms. Nino groaned. "Great…"

Cecilia climbed into the car as well. "Cecilia, don't you have a show coming up or something?" Adrien questioned. "I have time. I may not like Marinette, but no one deserves to be kidnapped." Adrien sighed and went into the passenger side of the car.

 _When did finding your soulmate get this complicated?_

* * *

 _Penguin: Alya is a person you don't want to mess with...Thank you guys for reading! I'll be adding a new poll choice for new stories so if you haven't voted yet, go and vote. Remember, you can only see the poll on a computer. And if you wanted to vote for the new one but you already voted...I'm sorry! :s_


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

_Penguin: Hello chibis! So here is the update for Miraculous: Mine to Take! :D So today is technically my last day of school, but I still have to go on Monday to do a senior activity. So that means more time to write, and possibly more time to post more stories c; And I know this chapter is short, but it's worth it and it's important and I'll tell you why._

 _YOU'LL FINALLY GET TO KNOW WHO THE STALKER IS. (And I did say that I would tell you which chapter it is, so you're welcome. c;)_

 _I'm not joking. After 24 chapters of guessing who it is...you'll finally get to know. And maybe...just maybe...not everyone shows their true colors. c;_

 _...Imagining the review section right now..._

 _Anyways, BEFORE we get to that part, we have to answer some reviews!_

 _~Responses to Miraculous: Mine to Take~_

 _Pinksakura271: That is true. I'd say both is worse. Kidnapping has way more torture, depending on how extreme the person will go. (Trust me, I've seen a ton of Law and Order and read a ton of books on this topic.) Nope, can't change his mind. We'll see what happens! He will find her. Eventually. And I was sick, now it's more of a little small sniffle now and then. It was bad. If you've read my profile, I HATE being sick. It's miserable. And I don't even wanna think about that spider bite... No problem! I remembered you asking me if Cecilia would try to help them find her a while back. So you're welcome! I would have done it too. It is. Hmmmm... I'm stubborn like that too. Adrien's a deep thinker, so he would think of tactics to do that. He should have told her about it. It's her best friend, she needs to know. Yes, Cecilia isn't fond of her, but no one deserves to be tortured. Idk how I feel about 'soulmate' because I'm too young to understand it now._

 _~Responses to MSM~_

 _Pinksakura271: Thank you :s I checked it when I was posting the other one and I realized that you asked me when I was done typing it. I will remember on Wednesday! I swear! I remembered a movie about a girl who was named Chrysanthemum and she was picked on by other kids and she was upset and hated her name and her pregnant teacher had a baby and named it after her :D It was a really random thought, but I remembered that her name was also a flower. I'd love that surprise. I'm a water balloon champion! I've had people blast me with water balloons. It was cold. Hehehe I didn't think about that. And they will! I hope!_

 _Mayuralover: It is? I'm glad I did it then! :D Thank you!_

 _Now let's get to the chapter! (Finally.) And trust me when I say this: You really will be shocked when you realize who it is. And it was someone you guys never even guessed._

* * *

Footsteps. They tapped across the floor, coming at a slow, steady pace toward her. Marinette was on the floor. She didn't have the strength to stand any more. _My wrists are bleeding again._ The footsteps kept coming closer.

Marinette didn't move. She thought that perhaps she might just be imagining that sound. For days, she only heard-

Her heartbeat. Her screams. "Who…" Marinette tried to ask… _Who's there?_ But she couldn't get the words out. Her throat had closed up. She couldn't even cry anymore. "It's all right," his voice told her, whispering in the darkness. "I've got you."

Then she felt something against her lips. Something wet and cool and so wonderful. She choked at first as the water poured over her lips. "Easy. I'm going to take care of you…" She gulped the water. Drank and drank.

Her stomach cramped. Her throat convulsed. The water spilled from her lips. Over her shirt. "Open your eyes, Marinette." They were closed? She blinked and the light hit her. Too bright and hard and she couldn't see anything clearly. He was before her. A big, hulking form. Blurry.

"I'll get you cleaned up," he promised her. Because she was filthy and bloody. _But I'm not dead._ "I will be the one you need. The only one. I will be the one who takes care of you from now on. You don't have to worry about anyone else. No set designer telling you that you're eating too much, that you need to work out more, to practice more…"

 _Ivan?_

"I knew you hated that life." She still couldn't see him clearly. Her eyes just wouldn't focus with that sudden light. His voice was husky and low, as if he were talking to a lover. _Is that what I am to him?_

"I would come and watch you model. Not just at your shows, but during rehearsal. I knew you needed me…" The water was gone. She tilted her head back. Stared up at him. "Sleeping Beauty…finally waking up to see me."

Marinette shook her head. "Not…Sleeping Beauty…" His features were sharpening, coming into focus before her. "You're my Beauty. And I'll be the one to wake you up. The one who gives you life." He pushed the water away. The container spilled, and water poured over the floor. "Or death."

She could see him now. Marinette stared into his face. Looked straight into the eyes of a man who was crazy. As crazy as he accused her of being. "There's no going back now," Max told her, "I've got you."

* * *

The windows of the brownstone were boarded up. A giant KEEP OUT sign covered the front entrance. "Yeah, yeah, got it," Nino said into his phone. Adrien glanced over at him. The weight of his gun pressed into Adrien's side. Cecilia held a flute in her hand, smirking evilly. ( _A/N: I'll explain why she has a flute later.)_

Alya held out her nunchucks confidently. ( _A/N: Her nunchucks are like the ones Mikey has in TMNT, if you're wondering what they look like.)_ "The brownstone is in a cousin's name. That's why it didn't come up when we did a property search for Dr. Max."

Because Adrien had gotten his team to look up any and all properties tied to Max. But his agents had come up with nothing. _Not anymore._

Adrien had known that if he got close enough, if he taunted the guy, if he pushed him hard enough, Max would break. _But he might try to take Marinette with him when he shatters._ "The cops are on their way," Nino continued, voice roughening. "We should wait-"

Adrien pulled his weapon from his holster. Thunder rumbled overhead. "No, we shouldn't." Because he knew Marinette was in that place. Scared. Hurt? He was getting her the hell out of there.

 _I'm coming, baby, I'm coming._

* * *

 _Penguin: Thank you guys for reading! I'm actually on the last chapter of the book. Crazy, I know right? And that also means…_

 _This story is almost over. I actually don't know how many chapters in total this story will have as of right now. I have to see how I'm going to divide the chapter because I don't want to make a long ass chapter and be done with it. That's just plain lazy. So I will let you know how many chapters will be left on Monday. And for the reason why Cecilia has a flute: Pinksakura271 sent me her bio about her, and when I was writing about the weapons, I had to think really hard about what weapon she would have. So I went back to the bio to see what weapon does her transformed OC has, and it was a flute. It's a flute that can hypnotize people and I thought it'd be the best for her since her OC uses it when she's transformed as her superhero OC. And to know all about that info, you can head over to Pinksakura271's lovely profile and check her OC out! Anyways, thank you and I'll see you on Monday! Bye!_

 _Note: There is currently a 5 way tie in the poll right now, so maybe, JUST maybe, might have to extend the poll for another week. Please go vote, and if you don't have a laptop, just PM me. It's not like I'm not going to post those stories (Because I wanna write them, so I'm gonna post them eventually.). But if there's a 5 way tie, then I don't know which one to write FIRST before all of those other ones. So please break this tie! XD_


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

_Penguin: Hello everyone! Sorry that this wasn't updated yesterday. I had a pretty busy day :s And when I was going to update this, I fell asleep. And I've been watching Thirteen Reasons Why lately so yeah. Let's get to the reviews._

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _Kitty Crescent: This story is actually almost over, believe or not. And thank you, you're amazing!_

 _StarGirlPotter: You did? Glad you gave it a chance! Yes I did. Yes I am. Go Floridian Miraculous fans! I don't like to say where my area is, but I will tell you that I don't live there._

 _Obsidiandragon182005: Yup!_

 _Pinksakura271: Yes Sakura. I do now, Friday's the last update for this story. Nope, not a while. It's definitely going to done on Friday. Aw, thank you! Not shocking either. I already counted your votes in xD I know you did. That's true. I do understand. Yeah, that's not gonna happen._

 _Cascade00: Yes, we do. He wanted people to believe she was crazy so that people didn't find out it was him. Yup. Max knows because he's in the medical field. Which is why I kept dropping hints when Adrien knew that someone professionally would know how to do it. In the beginning, I didn't want the stalker to be Nathanael or Ivan because then that'd be too obvious. I wanted it to be someone people wouldn't expect from them. I believe most people are. It's explained in this chapter._

* * *

Max's fingers slid over her cheek. "I was so mad at you. When you went back to him…" She shuddered. Nausea rose in her stomach. "Don't…"

"You called me by his name. When I touched you, you called for him." His hands slid under her chin, and he shoved her head back. She hit the pole. The impact had her moaning. "You were my Beauty, and you went to him. After all I'd done…I was the one to heal your leg. I was the one at your side when you walked. I was the one-"

"Who…made me…have the wreck?" Her brakes…Nathanael had said…

The nausea deepened. Marinette was afraid she'd pass out. Max smiled at her. Terrified her. "It was the only way to get your attention. I couldn't see you after the shows. I tried. Again and again. Beauty needed her hero to wake her up. I was there, and you couldn't see me. I had to find a way to _make_ you see me."

He was a freaking _doctor._ He shouldn't have-

"I was supposed to find you that night. Not him. He was always there. Always between us." Max's fingers dug into her jaw. "But not anymore. Agreste is dead." Something shut off inside of Marinette at those words. She could actually feel the change sweep through her.

Her heart stopped racing. The nausea faded. The fear vanished. If Adrien was gone, what happened next didn't matter. "You…killed…" Marinette whispered. "I shot him in the heart because he tried to take you away from me. That wasn't happening. That wasn't ever going to happen. You belong to me."

Max pulled away. Fumbled in his pocket. "I'll take the cuffs off. I'll get you cleaned up, and then we're going far away from this place. Starting over…"And he said she was the crazy one. Marinette's body stayed perfectly still as he uncuffed her. She'd long since lost feeling in her fingers.

He rose. "Come on, Marinette."

"I-I can't stand." Silence. Then he reached down for her. He put his arms around her and lifted her up. "See, I can take care of you." His breath blew lightly over her cheek as he shifted her body to the right. Her eyes closed. His scent filled her nose. Disinfectant. Death.

Marinette swallowed. "I don't…want you…to take care…" Glass shattered. She heard the sound, coming from…above them? Max tried to jerk away from her. She held him tighter. _He killed Adrien._ "I want…" Marinette gathered her strength. Every last bit of it, and she thrust her body fully against his. "I want you…to die…"

The weight of her body sent him falling back, and this time, his head slammed into that metal pole. The crack was so loud and wonderful and so perfect to her ears. Footsteps thundered, sounding close. _"Marinette!"_

Adrien's voice. _He's dead._ She dropped to her knees. Max was still alive. She couldn't have that. _"Marinette!"_ She was still hearing Adrien's voice. She'd finally gone crazy. The voices came first. That was the way it had been with her mother.

The voices. She liked hearing Adrien's voice. Maybe being crazy wouldn't be so bad. "Fuck, Marinette!" Hands grabbed her, yanked her away from Max and-

 _Now I smell him._ Adrien's scent was rich and warm. Masculine. His arms were around her, squeezing her so tightly, and shudders racked his body. _A hallucination?_ It was so real and wonderful. "Love…you…" Marinette managed to whisper.

"Baby, baby, I fucking love you! You're okay, I've got you, I've got you." He was kissing her. Her face. Her cracked lips. Holding her so tightly. "You're dead," she said, so sad about that. Because she wanted to see him again. Her Adrien.

"No, no, I'm not! Marinette, I'm real, and I'm right here." She just stared into his eyes. Fear burned in his gaze. "I'm here. Baby, baby, be here, too. Be here with me." A groan came from behind her. Max. she hadn't finished killing him. The image of Adrien shook her. "I found you. You're going to model, and we're going to fuck and laugh and be happy. Do you understand? Do you-"

"No," Max's voice. Snarling. "You're not!" She was thrown across the room. Ripped from the arms of her beautiful hallucination and tossed to the floor. She used all of her strength. Marinette couldn't rise. More footsteps were thundering. Again, coming from upstairs?

Then Marinette realized…A basement. She was in a basement. Her hands flattened on the hard floor. Pinpricks shot through her numb fingers. "You're done." Adrien lifted a gun. Pointed it right at Max. "You'll never hurt her again."

Max laughed. _Laughed._ "You're the one who hurts her. I keep her safe. I love her-" He lunged forward. There was a knife in his hand. The knife gleamed as it sliced right toward Adrien's chest. _Not a hallucination. That's Adrien. I could smell him. I could touch him. That's Adrien._

She pushed to her knees. "No!" Marinette tried to surge forward. The bullet erupted from Adrien's gun. It drove into Max's chest. But Max didn't stop his attack. He swiped out with his knife. Adrien fired again. The knife sank into Adrien's shoulder.

Adrien fired. Again and again. The knife dropped from Max's fingers. Before Max could fall, Adrien grabbed his bloody shirt-front. "I told you what would happen." A gurgle came from Max's lips. Nino burst into the room with Alya and Cecilia. Adrien shoved Max away from him. The doctor hit the floor. His eyes were closed. Blood covered him.

Marinette was still on her hands and knees. She wanted to move toward Adrien, but her body wouldn't listen to her. She couldn't move. " _Adrien!"_ He lifted her into his arms. Held her close against his chest. "I'm here. I've got you." She wanted to cry, but couldn't.

Wanted to scream, but her voice was gone. She could only shake and shudder in his arms. _Adrien. Adrien._ "Let me get her," Nino said, coming close to them. "You're injured…you shouldn't…"

"I've got her." Was all Adrien said. He carried her up the stairs. Carried her through the old, dusted interior of a house. Then they were outside. Rain was falling. It pelted down on her, and it felt so clean. Good.

Not as good as Adrien's arms. He stood there, in the rain, just holding her. Police cruisers raced to the scene. An ambulance braked to a squealing stop. Adrien held her. _Alive._ Hope came back to her. And her tears mixed with the rain.

* * *

 _Penguin: And for one of the most requested things to happen, he's dead. You're welcome. Thank you guys for reading and I'll see you tomorrow! Bai!_


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

_Penguin: Hello chibis! This is the last chapter of Miraculous: Mine to Take. I know, it's sad. I had fun writing this and I had fun reading all of your lovely comments on the story :D For the poll, the one-shot Privacy won so that is the next thing I will be posting. I don't have a date yet, probably sometime next week. Thank you guys for reading and taking this journey._

 _~Responses to MMTT~_

 _Guest: It really was. The rest is here. Lmao, it's okay. What's important is that Mari is away from him. He told her he was dead because he thought it would make Marinette forget about Adrien and move on to Max. Marinette's always had darkness._

 _Stef: Yay! This is the last chapter, I have no plans for an epilogue. What would I even say in it? XD I don't plan to continue Mine to Take, so I don't want to write something and leave it on a cliffhanger or more questions for the story. Then people would be asking if I'll continue it and can I write more and etc, when I don't plan on continuing the story. So that is my reason for why I wouldn't write it. Thank you for reading Stef!_

 _Guest: I know! I did promise that they would have one, so here it is!_

 _~Responses to MSM~_

 _UnicornSecrets: Thank you! Well, I got cake, so that wish came true. xD Thank you! Lmao, it was pinksakura271's idea for that one. Thank you! You are pawsome!_

 _Navirina: Thank you! :D pinksakura271 agve the idea so thank you Sakura!_

 _Reginavilla04: I know! x'D I thought it'd be cute to make her mad and then propose to her after. It's different from the basic get down on one knee, or take her out to her, or travel somewhere to propose kid of thing. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing some proposals, but I say go big or go home! xD And thank you! Lol xD_

 _Rmlucken!: Thank you! I will!_

 _Nina The Fangirl: Thank you! :D I like her too. She might end up appearing in one of those upcoming stories I'm planning. You'll have to wait and see c;_

 _Pinksakura271: Thank you! And no problem! I'd knew you'd say something like that. I mean, when it comes to Cecilia, she doesn't ask. xD Lmao xD Sorry Adrien, it had to be done._

 _And thank you guys for all of the birthday wishes! c:_

* * *

Flowers covered the hospital room. Bright, vibrant colors. Enough petals to fill a florist shop. The smell was heady. The sight was gorgeous. Marinette wanted to get the hell out of there. She'd been pumped with an IV for way too long. She wanted freedom. She wanted-

The hospital door opened. Adrien stood there. The lines near his eyes were a little deeper. His face was grimmer than it had been when she first walked into his Chicago office. His eyes were different, too. Still as green. Still as bright.

But now she could see the love there. He wasn't hiding that from her any longer. "Ready to go?" She was more than ready. He pushed a wheel chair into the room. "Your chariot." Her brows climbed. "They won't let you go without it. But don't worry, Nino is waiting right outside for us." He lifted her. Let his hands linger as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"This place will be a memory soon." He eased her into the chair. Adrien started to push her toward the door. She caught his hand. "What happens next?" He bent near her, putting their eyes on level. "I take you to our suite at the hotel. I fuck you until some of this damn fear leaves me."

His gaze searched hers. "Then I spend the next fifty years making you as happy as I can."

"Fifty years," she whispered. "That's a long time."

"Not long enough. I figure it's just a start for us." He pushed her into the hallway. She couldn't help but tense. _I'll always hate hospitals._ "I'm with you." He knew, of course. There were no secrets between them. Why should there be?

The sunlight was bright outside. Nino waited, as promised, standing beside the vehicle. "You look good, Ms. Dupain-Cheng," he said giving her a quick nod. Considering that the last time he'd seen her, Marinette knew she'd looked like death, so, well, anything should be an improvement over that.

"Thank you, Nino. You look good, too." He winked. Adrien eased her into the car. Buckled her seat belt. Took her hand in his. Nino drove them away from the hospital. Marinette didn't look back. "Just so you know…we found out that Max's alibis were, of course, bullshit. He'd been getting interns to cover for him, and threatening to have them kicked out of the hospital if they didn't do exactly as he ordered."

"He liked control," Marinette said. Control over his interns… _control over me._ The car slowed. Turned right. "My agents did more digging. They found out that Max had a history of…getting too close to some of his patients. That was why Dr. Max worked in five different hospitals since his residency. He liked having women…need him."

 _I will be the one you need. The only one._ "He said he saw me model." Sleeping Beauty. A helpless victim, until she woke. "He can't ever hurt you again," Adrien promised. His fingers tightened around hers. "No more fear, Marinette, it's over." She didn't speak while Nino drove. Too much emotion had built within her.

When they got to the hotel, they were immediately ushered up to their suite. It was both familiar and foreign to her. She walked to the window. Gazed down at the busy street. Adrien's hands curled around her shoulders. "Tell me what I can do. Tell me what I need to do so that you can forget."

His voice was ragged, rough, and when he turned her toward him, she saw that his mask had fallen away. They were alone, and she was seeing him as he truly was. Fear and anger were in his eyes. So much fear. He wanted her to forget, but she couldn't. Wouldn't.

She'd never forget the days of darkness and hunger. Fear. _Terror._ But the starvation hadn't broken her. Max hadn't broken her. The thought of Adrien, dying- _that broke me._ He was the one thing that could destroy her.

"I want you to love me," she told him, her voice breaking. His mouth found hers. Adrien kissed her hard and deep and she could taste his desire. "I do," he said against her lips. "I always have."

When she kissed him, she tasted the salt of her tears. She never wanted to think of a world without Adrien. "I want you to be mine." She needed that, needed him, and the force of that need scared her. He slid to his knees before her.

Adrien…he never bowed before anyone. He-

He pulled a discrete white box form his pocket. Opened it. The diamond blazed up at her. "And I want you to be mine. Tell me that you will be, Marinette. Always."

"Always," she said as a smile curved her lips. The first smile she'd had since coming out of the darkness. He slid the ring on her hand, but he didn't rise. He stared up at her. "You've been the only thing that mattered to me since I was fifteen years old."

The ring fit her perfectly. So bright, the diamond sparkled. A light, after the darkness. "I don't ever want to be without you again," Adrien told her. "Never." Since he wouldn't rise for her, Marinette sank down on the lush carpet with him. Her hands lifted and curled around his neck.

"I've loved you since I was fifteen." So simple and true. "And I'll love you for the rest of my life." They had years ahead of them. Time to laugh and fight. To have a family. To watch their children grow. Time to just to be together.

They didn't need to think about death or fear. Hope. Adrien had brought it back to her. She'd fight like hell to make sure that she never lost it-or him- again. She wasn't going to be someone's victim. She fought the monster. They both had. They won.

 _We deserve our happiness._ Marinette kissed him. His arms pulled her close. Held her against his heart. They deserved happiness, and they'd damn well take it. This day. And every day that came in the future. They survived, and now, it was their turn to be happy.

Forever.

* * *

 _Penguin: And this story is officially complete. I'm shocked that this story only took me 4 months to complete. That's a very short time to be writing a story like this xD Anyways, thank you guys for reading! I know all of you love this story, but it had to come to an end eventually. There will be more full-length stories (I've already started to write some), but another one like this one? Not sure if I can top that. Anyways, goodbye!_


End file.
